


My family

by Shoantell



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Drama, Family Issues, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Lies, M/M, Mind Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2020-06-29 16:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 85
Words: 58,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19834174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoantell/pseuds/Shoantell
Summary: Seth is a hard working bachelor who has no time for romance reality checks in when  going to his brothers wedding and he needs a family since he lied to his mom about having a family back in new York.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy.

YOU NEED WHAT!!!

Finn screamed at Seth in his office are you insane how could you even ask me to do such a thing , he asked.

Come on Finn you have known me for a very long time and your the only person I trust please do this for me.

Finn chuckled why can't you just tell your family that your not the marrying type that you going to die a bachelor. 

Before Seth could respond ... Fin spoke.

And how and where are you going to find a child who is willing to go along with your stupid plan.

Well I just have to figure it out I'm the architect baby Seth said with a smirk. 

Yeah! Right, good luck Finn said leaving his office. Before finn could leave the office Seth spoke.

Help me or your fired..

Finn chuckled you can't fire me I'm on a contract.

Seth sighed Finn please your the only person I trust and my brother's wedding in in 6 weeks.

You got Tobe kidding me 6 weeks how long have you known Finn asked.

For 6 months. Seth said not looking at Finn.

How are you going to get your family together by 6 weeks.. your false family I mean Finn asked.

Silence...

Your unbelievable you know that Finn said raising his hands in the air.

I'll pay you Seth said before Finn left the office.

How much.

Five thousand dollars.

What! Finn asked.

All I have to do is become your fake boyfriend. Finn asked.

No! Yes I mean husband.

Finn chuckled softly. With the ring and everything .

Yes Seth nooded I will even go and get a ring right now.

Ok I'm I will do it not for you because I really need a vacation and owe me that.

Thank you Finn or should I call you babe. Seth asked.  
Yes! You dummy.

Seth hugged and kissed Finn's forehead and left to go and get a ring.

Finn stood there surprised by the action.

His really lost it. He said to himself before he exited for his desk.

Finn heard a knock on the door he went to answer it was his boss soon to be his husband.

Now you moving in.

No! He said stepping in to Finn's apartment like he owns the place.

Come on in Finn said to no one when he turned he found Seth on his knees.

What....

Will you be my pretend husband Seth gave him those puppy eyes.

Finn chuckled, your an idiot you know that they Both laughed yes I will marry you and pretend to be your husband.

Seth got up and kissed Finn when Finn did not respond he looked at him and asked can I kiss you ..

Finn nooded liking his lips.

Seth kissed him and Finn responded they fought for dominance and the end Seth won. He cupped Finn's cheeks and asked.

Are you ohk! I mean is this ok, they where in their own world Finn could not believe that Seth was such a great kisser and all those surpressed feeling are coming back so Finn had to do something.

So have you found a Kidd to involve in your web of lies.

You just wait and see said Seth what are you watching babe, 

Well love said Finn I was watching the walking dead. 

I could get used to this said Seth making himself comfortable on the couch will get me a beer please babe a cold one Finn laughed you ridiculous .

Hei! Hei! Catch that kid a man screamed to a crowd of people who were not even interested in running to save their lives.

He stopped to look at his surroundings and opened the man's wallet.  
20 dollars what a smuch.

You could go to juvy for that..

Shit you scared me the boy said.

Why did you take that man's wallet , Seth asked the boy.

Because I need to eat numbnuts. 

I can buy you lunch.  
Yeah! The boy asked. And you want what in return, the boy asked.

Nothing. 

Are you sure he asked.

Someone always wants something Mr said the boy. The boy gave him a quizzical look.

Fine how would like to make money.

Now we talking how much , asked the boy.

Let's talk over lunch.

Good said the boy.

They walked in to a restaurant the waiter came up to them who's this little guy she asked.

Hello the boy put on his best manners.

She took their orders your son is Soo cute she said as she left.

His not... Before the boy could speak.

Seth cut him off.. thank you.

He looked at Seth I did not catch your name.

I didn't tell you.

Yeah! Your right.

Names Steven.

Any last name Steven, Seth asked.

Steven blue and you are..

Seth Rollins.

Cool name Steven nooded drinking his water. So what is your proposal what can I do for you Mr Rollins.

Well I need a son.

Steven chuckled you serious, he asked. He straightened up damn your serious.

Mind your language Seth said looking around.

My bad said Steven.

So all I have to do is be your son and you pay me he asked.

Yes Seth said.

How much, he asked.

One thousand dollars Seth said.  
Three thousand said Steven.  
Two thousand my final offer deal. Seth put out a Hand for Steven to shake.  
Fine. 

Now I got a proposition of my own and what is that Seth asked.

You donate that money to our shelter. You see our shelter needs money and the authorities threatened to close it down and if they do we going to be homeless.

How old are you , Seth asked.

I'm 5 I will be 6 in May the 28.  
Seth chuckled thats my birthday.

Wow that's amazing we twins.

So you gonna have to call me dad from now on.

Are you gonna do it he asked, yes Steven said.

Yes what, he asked.

Yes Dad Steven answered.

And yes I will donate the money to save your shelter.

So how do we do this , asked Steve are going to be like a single dad or the is a mom.

Well the is no mom but a daddy.

Like I get to have two dad's like my friend Christy go adopted by two mom's.

Yes Seth nooded they eat their food.  
So when do I get to meet my OD. Steven asked.

Your what..

My other dad.

Ohh! Finish eating.

This is my shelter Steven said.  
They walked in.

Steven blue where have you been said an old lady coming down the stairs you had me worried young man she started yelling.

Sorry did he try to rob you she asked seth. Who just smiled and shook his head.  
No he didn't mam.

Actually I'm his uncle and I'm here to take him.  
From .. she gave him a look of disbelief.

His mom is my sister.

Your Kelly's sister she asked.

Yes she was my sister and I have been in Europe do now I'm back.

Ohk, just follow me she said walking in to her office.  
And what is your name.

Seth. Seth Rollins I had to change my last name since I was in Europe and everything Seth explained.

She just handed him the paper work and told him to take Steven who was already packed when they came out of the office. I'm ready he said.

They got in to the car and everyone was happy to see Steven go.

So dad where are we going, he asked.

To meet your daddy. They both smiled.

Finn opened the door it's Saturday Seth I'm allowed a weekend Finn said.

Nice onzie I did not know girrages where your favourite animals.

What do you want , Finn asked sleepy.

I would like you to meet your new son.

My what Finn asked.

Darling this is Steven or Steve his our son.

Finn shook his head your dilusional you know that he said sipping his coffee.

Nice to meet you daddy he said smiling giving Finn the puppy eyes.

I have a family he put his hands up for Seth to lift him.

Really Seth said.

Both Finn and Steven looked at him.

Fine he said carrying Steven.

Steven called Finn over to hug both of them.

Now let's move to our new home start packing he said to Finn.


	2. Chapter 2

Well this is my place said Seth opening the door to his penthouse.

Wowwww! Said Steven this is so cool dog.

I.. mean dad.

Your room is on the left upstairs.  
Ohhh! Cool he said walking in to the bedroom cool batman.  
They both chuckled.

Uhm! I hope you don't mind sharing I have only two bedrooms so we gonna have to share.

Not at love your house your rules dinner will be at seven he said with a hint of sarcarsim.

Come on Finn remember we need to make it look real.

Finn walked in to a nice looking bedroom with a king-size bed and a walk in closet he opened the closet and started looking around all those Georgio Armani.

Seth walked in you and Steve are going to need go cloeths shopping you know being married to a billionaire philanthropist .

Yeah your right Finn nooded .

Steven honey let's go shopping Finn said putting out a hand for Seth.

What! Said exclaimained.

Your black card. You want your family looking fine for your family don't you.

Fine Seth said handing out the card. Yeah Dad dnt be stingy Steven said laughing.

Seth was sitting at home working on his plan when his i phone kept popping with notification.

What! He kept starring at his phone.

Rolex watch, Gucci sunglasses and shoes. Finn bought for himself.

Finn looked to Steven how would you like to start wearing Kanye West's son brand.

For real he asked , puzzled.

Yes Finn nooded. Well you are a Rollins after all.

Mr Rollins sales lady called would you like some herbal tea while you wait for your son to be done with the fitting . She said positioning him to a secluded spot in the boutique.

Well yes! Please Finn said in his most snobbish way. I could get used to this he whispered to himself.

Dad look Steven said wearing his designer jeans and boots with a green shirt.

You like them he asked.

Yes Steven nooded can we take them.

Yes of course we can we'll take all of them Finn said pointing to the little Jordans. 

They went for a massage for a quick lunch and head home after getting chinese.

What did you do buy the entire mall said screamed as soon as they enter the the house you spend an arm and a leg.

Honey it's not right to yell infront of the child Finn said.

Steven go to your room Seth said to Steven who was chewing on a cookie.

What! No, this is actually good it's like those reality shows love and hip pop.

Finn looked to him Steven go to your room honey I will call you for dinner oright he smiled sure daddy.

Really he doesn't listen to me already Seth said sitting down on the couch. I'm a failure as a brother and son.

Finn felt sorry for him he put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it look Seth you can't give up now you've come to far.

And I kinda like playing the snobby husband to a billionaire..  
They both laughed.  
I will start on dinner Finn said. Steve dinner is ready.  
They sat down to have dinner and they started go through the plan Finn looked at Seth interacting with Steven and he could not stop the smile on his face.

He's doomed really doomed because he wants more than to pretend with this man.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used Stephanie and trips as Seth's parents because I just think Stephanie would be a great mother to the shield boys.
> 
> Please enjoy.

Well! Seth said this is my mother Stephanie Hemsley MacMahon he showed them a picture of Stephanie.

Wow she's beautiful said Steve.

Seth chuckled thank you buddy.

I can't believe I have been your receptionist for 6 years and I have never met your mother, Finn said with eyebrows raised.

Well I don't like talking about my family.

Wait isn't like your grandfather the richest man in Tampa.. your like the richest family in the world Finn said.

No. Seth disagreed the is like bill gates, Steve jobs etc.

Well....

No. Can we just stick to the plan Seth said getting impatient.

Yes captain they both said and Seth smiled.

He swiped his tablet and this is my elder brother Dean his the one getting married with his fiance Dolph Ziggler.

Wait before Seth could continue Steve interrupted.

Your brother is Dean Ambrose like the UFC fighter Dean Ambrose. His like the 12 times UFC champ his undefeated.

They both looked at him.

What.. he asked.

How do you know all of this Seth asked.

The sisters at the shelter loves ufc, boy I'm I glad I met you now I can get a picture with him. He said with a smirk.

Ohhh. Moving on and this is my eldest brother Roman before Finn could say anything Seth spoke.

Yes. I know his handsome and his the quarterback for Tampa team.

Buzz killer Finn said.

So this is how it's going to go Seth said, we meet 7 years ago which is true and started dating a year later and got married 6 months later adopted like a year ago.

I can't believe you haven't been home in 6 years Finn said.

I got things to do and all my friends are married with children and I'm still a bachelor.

Sorry Seth Steve said.

You know you need to practice calling me dad since we leaving in a week.

Sorry dad can I call you daddy he asked Finn.

Yes. Finn nooded with a smile.

Can we order pizza Steve asked, and I know we just eat but I'm hungry.

Sure I don't see why not said Seth.

Morning family Steve said as they came downstairs.

Steve it's 7 in the morning and it's Sunday shouldn't you be sleeping Finn said.

No! We eat breakfast around this time at the shelter.

You not at the shelter your allowed to sleep until noon ok.

Ok daddy.

Seth came downstairs dressed in his sweat pants and shirt and took Finn's cup of coffee thanks he mumbled.

Your welcome I guess Finn said.

Let's go out for breakfast I think we should practice to be seen in public together Seth said.

Oright . we will get ready Finn said, lets go Steven.

Forty five minutes later Steve and Seth were done waiting for Finn.

Any time now Seth said looking up the stairs.

Steven chuckled and sat on the couch watching cartoons.

Finn came downstairs dressed in Gucci khaki shorts and Gucci sneakers and Ralph Lauren Polo mens shirt wearing a little bit of eyeliner.

Seth's breath got cought in his throat.

Let's go he said stepping out of the penthouse holding Stevens hand with his bright smile.

So which restaurant are we going to Finn asked as they stepped in to the Uber.

The one on 5th Ave Seth responded after clearing his throat.

Silence filled the ride, we here the driver said.

They walked in and they were greated by the waiter oh! Hello and welcome let me direct you to your table he said.

Ain't you the cutest thing ever he said playfully punching Stevens cheeks.

Thank you sir Steven said.

And we'll mannered too adorable you guys are great parents.

Thank you Finn said.

What can I get you he asked.

We'll have English breakfast please with two cups of coffee and orange juice Seth said.

I will be right back he left.

Finn and Seth looked at Steve wow way to go Buddy.

Well I try he said with a smirk.  
They had breakfast and interacted until Finn saw one of his college buddy.

Oh! Crap, he said .

What is wrong they both asked.

Well I went to college with that guy and he felt like I was competition so you know he will see us and start asking questions.

Before Finn could finish..

Oh! My my Gucci it's Finn balor wow! 

Sammy Zayn wow it's been like what 10 years.

Actually it's Owens now I'm married to Kevin ovens yes the famous celebrity lawyer and this is my son Brian.

Ohk two can play this game Finn thought.

How nice it's not balor he said.

Excuse me Samy asked , my Last name is not balor it's Rollins now Finn said with a smirk of his own. Samy looked at him puzzled.

Well let me introduce you Finn said ushering him towards their tables.

This is my husband Seth I mean you already know him but it wouldn't hurt to say and this is my son Steven.

Seth and Steve both stood up and shook hands with samy.

Brian come here honey brian had his eyes on his phone the whole time.

Brian this is my friend Finn and his husband and Seth their son Steven.

Hello. He said eyes still locked on to his phone.

Well we better catch up soon Samy said to Finn we definitely should said Finn.

We'll I'm off to LA you guys can come to our house in LA and we could catch up Samy said.

Finn flashed his fake smile and hugged Samy who left.

He turned to find them staring at him.  
What, he asked.

That was unlike you Seth said.

What he always made it my mission to brag about his everything. And besides like I said I love playing the snobbish husband of a billionaire philanthropist.

They all chuckled.


	4. Chapter 4

For the past few days Seth's house felt like a home and he was enjoying every moment of it.  
They were preparing to leave for Tampa Seth was on the phone with his pilot who was checking the jet one last time.

Finn came downstairs dressed in his Georgi Armani Jeans and Nike shirt and vans sneakers he looked cute and sexy Seth couldn't stop himself from starting at his receptionist he felt a sudden feeling in his stomach that his never felt before. 

He ended the call and asked Finn if his ready to go, Finn nooded.

And where is Steven we leaving in in an hour, Seth asked.

His getting ready Finn said.

Father I think it's very important that I get a phone since all the kids my age will have one.

Steven your five Seth said.

That brian kid had a phone Steve said.

It will only be temporary Finn said until we get back it will give him something to play with when his bored.

Fine, Seth said making a call to the apple store and have the phone delivered before they leave.

twenty minutes later Steve was opening up his new phone. Wow this is so cool he said with his eyes wide.

can we take a selfie he asked.

Yes, Finn said he smiled and Seth did a funny face Steven saved it has his wallpaper.

They arrived in Tampa Florida and Steve was sleeping the whole ride home he was sleeping on Seth's chest.

Who carried him all the way to the mansion Finn could not believe this it was like those Houses he saw on celebrity cribs.

Sethie is that you his mother came to the door to great them since Mr Pennywise their Butler was bringing their luggage.

Sethie Finn chuckled.

Seth glared at him don't.

She hugged him and went over to Finn and you must be Finn you're very cute my son is very lucky.

And who is this little sleeping thing she asked mom this is your grandson Steven or Steve.

Well let me show you to your room she said while Finn grabbed Steven from Seth I will put him down he smiled and Seth kissed him on his lips.

Oh, my Stephanie said smiling.

Well well look what the cat dragged in the prodigal son said hunter.

Hello, dad said Seth is this my grandson he asked carresing Steven's cheek, and the husband nice to finally meet you he put out a hand for Finn to shake.

Finn shook the hand and adjusted Steve left with Stephanie .

His cute said hunter your husband.

Thanks dad, I really am lucky with this one.

Finn put Steve on the bed and put a blanket in him.

Stephanie pulled him close and hugged him and whispered please don't break his heart.

Finn tensed and nooded with a smile.

Thank you I will let you guys rest I can see his getting fuzzy and she left.

Finn felt like he could die, what did he get himself in to their lieyin to this sweet people, but then again what they don't know won't hurt them.

Two hours later Finn came downstairs feeling refreshed Steve was outside playing on the pool with Seth.

He walked up in to the kitchen to grab a drink and he was met with giants and amongst them was Seth's brother Roman.

Hello, one of them spoke baron cut it out said Roman.

You must Finn he said.  
Yes, Finn responded.

Seth send all of a picture of you guys and I met the little buddy smart kid you have there.

Thanks said Finn.

At that moment Seth walked in.

Well well if it isn't little sethie you lifting now Bobby asked.

Well, if it isn't the idiots giants.

Guys cut it out Roman said, little sethie is married now he said chuckling and has a kid.

Wow! What are you going to introduce us sethie they asked.

Well, love this is my idiot brother Roman and his football buddies, over her is Bobby Lashley, brawn strawman, drew McIntyre and baron Corbin.

And yes I'm married to a beautiful man and have a family.

Now if you will excuse me Im just gonna get him a drink and go join my son in the pool he said taking Finn with him.

Well your brother scored big time there man baron said looking at Finn's ass as he walked away.

Daddy look I can do flips in the water don't hurt your self honey he said don't forget sunscreen.

It's ok sweety let him be a child Stephanie said Finn nooded and continued looking at Seth, thinking back to the way he was looking at him when he boasting about him to his brother and friends.

He couldn't help but have a feeling in his stomach. His definitely inlove with this man he sighed as he sipped his juice.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok i know Roman Reigns is a family man. But here I'm making him a play boy like I mean his a football player who is in an arranged marriage ( business deal) by their fathers him and his mystery husband..
> 
> I just think him and this person would look good together if they tagged they would make a great tagteam.
> 
> Enjoy if it's too much let me know.

Bang! Bang! Roman open up I know you're in there, open this fucken door now the person screamed on the other side of the penthouse don't make me wake all your neighbors Roman Reigns you better open this door now.

She was about to knock again when the door opened to a ruffled Roman.

What do you want , he asked.

Hello! To you too.

Yeah! Whatever what do you want.. he asked again.

She pushed her way in.

I need an explanation to why you haven't answered any of my calls or text she asked.

Is that it Roman said with a yawn..

She chuckled you bustard is that all you can say is.. she laughed.

Stacy.. I'm not Stacy .

What is your name again if not Stacy.

It's Jennifer my name's Jennifer Roman.

Listen Jennifer what we had we had it was a one time thing and I don't even remember giving you my numbers so how you got them I don't know and I would suggest you stop texting or calling me because see before he could explain further .

A man came downstairs dressed in His gym clothes and carrying his gym bag.

Rome I'm off to. He was cut off when he saw a woman standing in front of his husband fuming.  
He sighed not this again he walked up to them.

Roman went to him and kissed him passionately on the lips and held his hand walking over to Jennifer.

Baby this is Stacy..

Jennifer she corrected.

Yeah! Jennifer this is my husband Mustafa he introduced and left them in the kitchen heading upstairs.

Mustafa sighed and looked at her.

So you guys are married , she asked.

Yes. He nooded.

But he and I we slept together she said.

Yeah! Listen honey you look like a nice girl and Im sorry you fall into one of his web of lies you know your not the first girl to be brought in to this to be lied to and used by my husband you young go out there and find someone who would love you ok, he said.

She walked out before she left she turned and looked at him and said.

I'm sorry I woke up.

Mustafa sighed I'm sorry too.

He went upstairs opened the door to find Roman getting dressed in his gym clothes.

She's gone he said.

Why do you do this to me Roman Mustafa had tears in his eyes.  
Why do you insist on hurting me why didn't you tell your father no when he and my father arranged for us to be married.

He was crying now. Why don't you just let me go because I can't only you can put a stop to it only you have authority.

I can't believe I fell in love with you don't love me you never have and you never will so I'm just hanging on false hope. 

I can't do this I can't have you constantly hurting me all the time the tears where falling down freely.

Roman went up to him and hugged him real close he kissed his tears and whispered softly.

I'm sorry I didn't know that you were hurting I thought you didn't love me I thought you were it's doesn't matter what I thought.

I promise you that it's going to be better from now it's going to be about you and I and I promise to be better we will try therapy I'm not saying it will get better now but with time I need time and I need you to be patient with me please he begged kissing Mustafa's forehead.

Now let's go to gym come back and get ready for my brother's Pre wedding dinner .

Mustafa chuckled what is Pre wedding dinner.

You know Dean his not like anybody else they chuckled.

That's why he calls himself the lunatic fringe Mustafa asked.

They chuckled and kissed.

Mustafa doesn't know if he should believe Roman but he loves this man more than life itself.

Morning.. Finn opened his eyes to find Seth staring at him.

What! He asked.

Morning Seth said.

Good morning seth.

Seth pulled him close and kissed him passionately tounges were dancing with each other and grabbed Finn's butt.

Finn's heart skipped a beat Seth was kissing him softly and tenderly and he was loving every moment of it.

Seth stopped and looked at Finn who had his eyes closed the whole time.

You have soft lips Seth said smiling.

And you smell of fresh mint.

They laughed.

Have anything planned for today Seth asked him.

Well Stephanie said that we going cake shoping with Dolph since his come in today and we will be home for the Pre wedding dinner before his parents arrive.

Ohh! Seth said.

So what you doing today, Finn asked.

I will be hanging out with Steven said my brother's just some boys day out.

Ohk babe Seth said kissing Finn on the lips before he exited the bedroom.

Ohhh! My goodness Finn was stunned what just happened he touched his slip and closed his eyes.

He took out his phone and dialed his best friend.

It rang three times before he answered.

Woo! If it isn't Mr Rollins.

Shut up Jeff Finn said to his friend Jeff Hardy it's only temporary just until the wedding is over.

If you say so..

Finn sighed.

He kissed me Finn said.

So your at his childhood home with him parents around he has to kiss to make it look real.

No, Jeffrey like this morning he kissed me like kissed me and grabbed my butt.and when he left he gave me a goodbye see you later kiss and were alone in his bedroom.

What. Jeff asked.  
I don't know what to do Jeffrey I'm confused I thought my feelings for him were just some silly crush but now it's beginning ahg.

I'm so doomed.as my best friend you are supposed to advise me.

Well you just have to follow your heart let him know how you feel about him before it's too late. 

I think I will thanks Jeff. 

Your welcome Mr Rollins Jeff laughed while Finn hanged up.

Finn got up and got ready to leave the the day.

Wow. This is pretty Dolph said I like the little cupcakes on a side.

You can taste if you like the cake lady said to them with a smile.

He took one an took a bite. 

Oh. My this is delicious you should try it finn he said.

Finn took one an he took a bite wow. No kidding this is good.

Thanks she said with a smile they are baked with love for lovers.

Wow! I should get some for my boo thang can I get those blue ones in a bag please maybe three of those Dolph explained.

Sure she nooded, can I pack for you sir she asked Finn who denied.

Nonsense Dolph told her he will take them smiling he looked at Finn you will get to feed them to your boo thang in your bedroom later. 

Stephanie approached them, sorry boys I have to go something came up at the office she said with a phone on he ear you keep the car my husband is coming to pick me up.

They nooded.

And she left.

Thanks they grabbed their cupcakes and left to go have brunch.

While they were waiting for the photographer to arrive discuss the details of the photoshoot and everything.  
They ordered their food and amoment later he arrived he was tall with tattoos on his neck and hands.

Hello! Are you Dolph he asked. And Dolph nooded and you are.

Corey he said.

Dolph continued to stare at him.

I'm sorry Corey graves the photographer.

Ohh! I'm sorry Dolph apologized.

Hi! I wasn't expecting you so soon.

It's ok I was free so I thought hei let me go and get this done.

Cool I'm this is Finn.

Hi Finn waved.

Hello. Said Corey.

Him and Dolph started discussing things to do and the location and time and 30 minutes later they were done.

I'm sorry finn to keep you waiting like that I just got carried away Dolph explained to Finn who just smiled.

It's ohk I had my phone to keep company.

Ohhh! You were talking to your boo thang he teased Finn blushed and it was not fake blushing it was real.

You know you and Seth look good together you complement each other you are his Ying to your yang.

They chuckled softly and Finn blushed again.

I'm sorry but are you talking about Seth Helmsley your fiance's brother he asked.

Yes! Oh! My Uhm Corey this is Finn Rollins Seth's husband.

Seth got hitched wow.

Finally he settled down he asked to no one after he left because he didn't believe in marriage after breaking my heart after I gave him those years of my life.

I'm sorry Dolph asked you and Seth used to date.

Yes in his and college and he dumped me after I asked him to marry me you know what he said.  
He doesn't believe in marriage and he turned me down.

Well congratulations I guess.

Please don't cancel our deal because of this Dolph asked.

No! I won't I'm very professional I don't mix business with pleasure he grabbed his bag and left.

His mad isn't he Dolph asked Finn who just nooded and they grabbed their cupcakes, cellphones and left.

Bitter ex Finn chuckled to himself and shook his head.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we go . ..
> 
> Enjoy

Oh! God Seth how are you.. you look different grown up I mean it's not so long ago we used hang out by the pool and look at you now all big and sexy said Mustafa.

Yeah. You still small and cute Mustafa smiled please. And I head you finally got my brother Seth said.

Well I guess you could say that he blushed.

What you had the biggest. Crush on him when we were growing up and I used to tease you about it.

Yeah. You were a jerk they laughed bumping shoulders.

Mustafa smiled at someone behind Seth.

Seth turned to see. Oh! Mustafa this is my lovely husband Finn.

His beautiful Mustafa told Seth. You must have done something really special to get someone so beautiful.

What do you mean. Seth asked.

I mean look at you and look at him.

What is wrong with me he asked.smiling.

Well you're fugly Mustafa said laughing with Finn, I'm kidding seth you where always the cute brother.

Hello! I'm Mustafa I'm Roman's husband sorry I wasn't here to meet you guys when you arrived I had business to take care of you know being your husband's manager is not easy he said with a smile nice to meet you he put out a hand for Finn to shake.

Me too.

So I will see you later oright Seth kissed Finn and left.

Finn stood there blushing.

Wow! You guys are so cute together you just love each you can just see it in the way he looks at you that he is madly in love with you.

Finn just chuckled. 

I hope so he thought.

Thank you all for coming Dean said standing next to his future husband and I'm very lucky to have this one he kissed Dolph because God knows he is my ride or die he always supported during my lowest moments when I lost my tittle he was there suporting me so for those of you who don't know what is a Pre wedding dinner.  
It's like a thankful dinner were you and your partner gets to thank each other.

So Dolph I just want to say thank you for loving me and being loyal to me always. Dean kissed him and wiped a tear from Dolph's cheek and whispered I love you.

I love you too Dolph whispered back.

They clapped and Dolph began he looked at the rest of the family and smiled you know we have been through hell together we broke up and made up after I showed up at your house drunk and screamed at your face for ruining my life after I lost the Nike deal we kissed and 4 years later here we getting married.

How did you propose Dean Roman asked.

They all laughed. 

Well I took him to Paris and on top of the Eiffel tower I grabbed his left hand and kissed him got down on one knee and looked in to his eyes and said Dolph Ziggler will you be my husband.

And I said yes. 

Wow! That's romantic Stephanie said.

They looked at Seth how did you propose Seth.

Seth laughed well it's not about us it's about you guys it's your moment.

No come on tell us said Dean.

They looked at each I did not have a ring and we were in Vegas I just looked at him and said lets get married he was doubtful at first but he agreed and here we are a year later adopted a kid.

Wow! I think love matters when you love each other that's all that Matters Mustafa spoke, looking at Roman who was smiling down at him he kissed him I promise to be better he whispered on his lips.

They were in their bedroom.

Oh! Before I forget Finn pulled out a paper bag this is for you he gave it to Seth who opened it.  
What is this he asked picking inside wow it's cupcakes he laughed.

Dolph made me get them for my boo thang since he was getting them for Dean.

He took out some cream and put it on the tip of Finn's nose. And licked it and moved to his lips and started to kiss him real hard he placed Finn on his lap with legs crossed behind Seth their erection touched Finn started grinding. They looked at each other and smiled before the door bust open.

Daddy , dad yes Steven.

Can I sleep in here tonight .

Sure Finn said hop in between dad and I thanks guys.

Seth wanted to die this kid has no timing.

Steve looked at Seth with his big eyes can I sleep on your chest.

What! Seth asked.

Please he pleaded.

They both looked at Seth Steve and Finn.

Fine I guess thanks father Finn took out his phone and took a picture of them and felt a sudden change in his heart..


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have plenty of work btwn work and school so I won't be updating for a while..  
> Pls forgive me and to Rollins x balor 05 thanks for reading about my crazy family.. 
> 
> I don't know much about American only for what I have seen on TV.

YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME , Finn screamed stuttling Seth who fell of the bed.

What the hell is wrong with you and why are you yelling and why are you on the phone at Seth looked at the time, why are you on the phone at two in the morning Seth asked.

Why are you falling so loudly Finn asked can't you like fall without making noise.

Seth rolled his eyes. 

So what's with the noise he asked Finn.

Finn sighed Sammy Zayn Owens started following you.  
Sammy is following me on Instagram Finn said to Seth who gave him a quizzical look.

So follow him back Seth said.

You not getting this are you.. Finn asked with a sigh Sammy will look at my every move from now on what I post whom I'm with on my posts and he will start asking questions about our wedding pictures you big dummy..

Well you can always tell him that I am a private person and I did not want everybody in our business.

Finn chuckled Seth love it's not always about you. Sammy was like my competition in college you know made sure what I do he does it better.

I date a gorgeous guy , he dates a quarterback so is kind of like a big deal to him he would want to see them remember he invited us to his place in LA for family lunch.

Yeah! I forgot about that, Seth said scratching his head.

Of course you did Finn sighed.

Steven begin to stir and Seth pulled him in to his chest. Steven started to mumble I love you guys in his sleep.

They looked at each other and kissed both his cheeks and they all went back to sleep.

Morning, morning, Steven said jumping up and down on the bed.

What are you doing Seth asked in his sleepy voice.

I'm waking you up Steven answered in his little voice.

But why Seth asked.

Before Steve could speak Finn spoke.

Because we going to the zoo as a family now get up and get ready to go Steve honey get down and let me get you ready.

Ohk! Steven cheered I have never been to the zoo.

Really Finn asked smiling.

Yes mom always promised but she died before we could go Steve said with a said look.

Don't worry sweetheart we gonna have so much fun Finn said cupping his cheeks.

Seth came out of the walk in bathroom shower all dressed up, let's go spend this day as a family.

Steven cheered , yeeeiii!! 

They arrived at the zoo they saw the zebras, hippos, penguins and lastly lions and tigers and gorrillas.

Lion cubs are so cute Steven said.

Oh! Oh! Don't look but baron your brother's friend is here and his with the photographer Corey.

What!

Sethie said Corey wow long time no see you look great he said hugging him making sure to get really close to his ear and whispered you really sexy.

Baron just kept starring at Finn like his some meat it was kinda creepy.

Ohh! Um Corey this is my husband Finn and our son Steven.

Oh! We meet he said looking Finn upside down and ain't you the cutest thing ever he said to Steve who replied thanks you sir.

Oh! That's great Seth said.

So baron what are you doing here .. Seth asked.

I'm his boyfriend he said pulling Corey for a kiss.

Ohh! That's nice congratulations.

Daddy can we go get icecream Steven asked Finn who nooded he grabbed both Seth and Finn's hands and pulled them.

They were by the fountain when Finn left for the bathroom when Corey saw an opportunity to approach Finn and whispered to him here's my card call me, Corey left hearing baron speaking.

Call me he whispered.

What just happened Seth asked Steve who shrugged his shoulders and said I know we not really a family and all but I don't like him.

Yeah! Seth said.

You don't like who,, Finn asked.

Shit you scared me Seth said holding his heart.

I don't like that Corey guy Steven said.

He gave Seth his numbers Steven said with a smirk.

Finn smiled and said that is so nice you gonna call he asked.

I don't know I mean ... Before he could Finish Finn grabbed the card and teared it up and said we have to keep up with the act Seth stay in character that means no calling crazy exes because incase you forgot we are married Finn reminded him.. it means loyalty even it's fake.

Fine I guess your right Seth sighed.

I know I'm right Finn said and they all laughed and enjoyed their icecream as a family but they all can just hope.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well we are back before we take a break. 
> 
> Here we go

Sammy posted a photo and he tagged me do I like it or ignore it .. he asked Seth and Steve who looked at him and rolled their eyes .

Guys this is serious Finn said with a stern look.

Like it it's just a like I mean it's not like he can see your reaction Seth said.

Finn liked it and went back to going through his phone.

Steven came over and took his phone and hand it to Seth and put his head on Finn's chest and fell asleep.

Finn looked at him and smiled, his such a baby he mumbled kissing his cheek.

A baby with killer negotiation skills Seth said.

Finn laughed get over it you big baby want me to kiss you to make your ego better.

Seth laughed and nodded Finn kissed him and left to put Steven to bed..

Dean walked in.

You really found the right one there little brother Dean petted his shoulder.

Seth smiled and nodded I think I have.

You think . Dean asked.

I believe I have found the right one there big bro.

And you Dolph is just I love with you you can tell by his smile that your his world he just lights up whenever you're nearby.

Dean blushed stop it.

And Finn is love with you bro you can just tell by the way he looks at you and the way he smiles when you are around and that kid is very fond of you never lose that little brother Dean said leaving Seth to his thoughts .

Sooooo open my present first Mustafa said with a huge grin on his face.

Ohk! Dolph said.   
Ohh! My god I can't wear this. This is lace it won't even hide my balls the room got filled with laughter 

You will be in your bedroom with your boo thang I mean who cares one of his modeling friends richochet said.

Ohk! I guess thanks he gave Mustafa a hug.

He opened other presents and gave thanks.

I did not know what to get I mean we just met Finn said.

But I got you this I hope you like it.

Dolph opened it and covered his mouth he took it out it was a glass dildo.

Will I even be able to use it. He asked Finn who laughed.

Thanks Finn I really like it. And I like all your presents he said to all his friends who flew in for his bachelor's party since they some won't make it for the wedding which is in a few weeks.

Man one of the models is checking you out Dean said to Roman who winked at him a moment later excused himself.

You going to fuck him ain't you Seth asked with a disgusting looking in his face.

What's it to you Roman asked.

You have a husband who is here in the same room with us who loves you and you just gonna. 

You know you don't deserve Mustafa his too good for you his an angel and your a man whore.

Roman punched him and Seth punched him back.

Hei! Hei! Stop it and Finn and Mustafa where by their husband's side to find out what is wrong.

Let's get out of here Seth said to Finn who nodded.

Let me just say bye to Dolph then we will go. Finn said.

Are you ohk Mustafa asked Roman took his hand and left with him.

They were in their penthouse suite when Mustafa spoke were you going to sleep with that model.

Roman sighed. No honestly I was not I wanted to find out what he wants.

Mustafa sniffed. 

Baby to be frank with you I mean it wen I say I'm trying all this supermodels this actresses they can't compare to you they just clueless guys who likes to throw themselves at football stars.

At the end of the day you are all I think about your all I care about please baby I love you please don't leave me I'm nothing without you Roman pleaded.

Mustafa just cried out as Roman held him in his hands.

Ahh!! My brother is stupid his makes me mad Seth said with anger.

What is going on Finn asked not knowing what to say closing the bedroom door behind him.

He treats Mustafa like a piece of shit just because their marriage was arranged between the two families with Mustafa being a good accountant and his business skills great.

Roman doesn't deserve him his too good for him.

Finn just stood there clueless.

Just they just look so happy Finn said after a while.

Well don't let it fool you it's just an act Mustafa is not happy but because he loves my stupid idiot of a brother.

Seth he called.

Maybe it's their baby to maintain and improve him, so you just let them try and fix it.  
Seth nodded.

Promise to speak with your brother Tommorow.

Seth promised I will talk with him but I'm not promising anything 

Seth .. Finn called.

Ohk! Seth said. 

They laughed you really are something you know that. He said kissing Finn's lips and biting his lower lip. 

Finn broke the kiss goodnight Seth he said with a blush.

Is that a blush I see he asked Finn.

shut up Seth he said getting between the blankets .

Good night Finn. 

Finn sighed this is going to be a long 3 weeks.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weekend got me writing..

I can't believe this Finn said looking into his phone.

You can't believe what .. Seth asked.

Sammy posted another picture and tagged me and to make it worse it's a picture of his husband with his son.

Do you want to know the caption.

Seth rolled his eyes, sure why not. 

It was a rhetorical question you dummy.

Seth shook his head.

It goes like .

I wake up to moments like this happy father's day my love.

Ohh! Crap it's father's day.

Happy father's day Seth. Finn said.

Happy father's day Finn , Seth said.

They both laughed.

You should post a picture Seth said.

You think so. Finn asked.

Yes of Steven and I .

Your right. Finn found a picture of Seth sleeping and Steve sleeping on his chest both shirtless.  
With capition happy father's day boothang.

Opps! He just liked it ohh my his typing.

Happy father's day to you and your man Samy typed. 

Finn typed a heart as a respond.

See that wasn't so bad. Seth told him.

He moved closer to Finn and started kissing him and Finn responded opening his mouth to let Seth in.

You fucken sexy you know that he whispered to Finn who responded with a moan.

I just want to kiss your lips for eternity and your body is just sexy can't get enough of it Seth said.

Seth.mm Seth wait ohh fuck.. please.. 

Please what .. Seth asked.

He went down on Finn grabbed his member and put it in his mouth Finn let out a moan ohh!! God this is so wrong Finn mumbled ..

What Seth asked sending vibrations down Finn's member..

Nothing Finn said with another moan.

Finn came with a quite moan. 

Seth moved up and kissed his lips, you drive me crazy you know that.

Finn opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out.

Seth kissed him again and left.

Finn stood there touching his lips his doomed like really doomed.

Like kissed you kissed and he like gave you a blow job Finn was on the phone with his friend xevier woods asked laughing on the phone.

This is serious xev you know that I have had a crush on him ever since I laid eyes on him Finn said covering his face.

I feel like the world could just swallow me Finn said.

It gets worse.

How xev asked.

He said I drive him crazy  
He said that xev screamed on the phone.

Ohh! My Finn he really likes you.

Or maybe he just wants to fuck me Finn said with a sigh.

Maybe not xev said with a sigh.

I just want to be loved and not used I'm not getting any younger you know..

I know xev said.

The heart wants what it wants dear. He told Finn who sighed.

I will call you later. Love you he said.

Love you too Finn said.

Ohh! My god this is so good Finn your such a great Cook Dolph said chewing on a piece of meat. I don't go into the kitchen last time I was I burned my self and the kitchen they chuckled Dean kissed him I'm not looking for a maid but a lover.

Mom made sure we knew how to cook Mustafa said. 

Well my mom was busy making me look good for the runway we leaved on take aways until we had a Buttler Dolph said.

Well my mom had to work two jobs so I had to cook for myself Finn said..

Well Seth you hit the jackpot here man he cooks and his also a hard worker hunter said.

And a great husband and father Seth said kissing Finn when he sat down next to him, from now on I'm only eating your food seth whispered to Finn who was stunned.

What does that mean he wondered on his own.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The wedding is here guys it's dolph Ziggler's wedding it will be long and it's gonna be lit.

Ohh! My god you look beautiful Mustafa said to dolph who blushed.

Dean is gonna fall in love all over again, Finn told him I'm jealous right now Finn said placing Dolph's hair behind his ears.

You look great dear they both said.

Dolph smiled thanks guys and hugged them.

Hello! Someone said poking their head inside I just wanted to check on the groom.

Mom dolph exclaimed .

You look great honey she said cupping his cheeks. 

Thanks mom dolph said hugging his mom I love you mom, I love you too honey please enjoy your day promise you not going to cry she said.

I promise me I won't cry mom dolph said.

Dean couldn't stop Staring as dolph walked down the isle.

Dolph was wearing a purple suite with black dress shoes he had his hair in a neat bun with a dash of make up to lighten up his colour.

He looked like a million bucks.

Dolph smiled and Dean smiled back he leaned over and whispered you look beautiful dolph blushed you look great too babe.

We are gathered here today to witness the joining of this two people who love each other we are here to witness love you can never go wrong with true love, when two are in love nothing can stand between them they say love can move mountains and valleys the lady said.

So this two lovely people have written their own vows so I won't tell them what to say to express their feelings and love for each other.

Dolph looked at Dean and smiled Dean Ambrose Helmsley you are love of my life and you have stuck with me through my worst and my best so I just want to say that I love you and I will respect you all the time and in every way , I love you dolph said as Dean wiped a tear from his cheek.

Dean smiled baby you know I love you, you know I would do anything to make you smile and laugh you know I always tell you that your smile lights up the room when you walk in I love you he said dolph just chuckled softly with a sniff.

With that lady's and gentlemen the is nothing I can say but that I pronounce you husband and husband you may kiss each other the minister said.

Ohhh! The crowd cheered dolph just blushed.

Wow! It was just beautiful Finn said told dolph who was holding on to dean's hand.

Thank you guys he said.

Landies and gentlemen it's time for the couple's first dance the song played and the couple stepped on to the dance floor they danced to Beyonce's atlast and sometimes later all the other couples joined in on the dance floor.

The wedding was beautiful guys Finn said and I hope to see you again dolph said maybe we will come and see you guys in new York.

Yeah! Yes Finn stummerd that would be great dear.

Have a nice flight guys dolph and Dean said at the same time.

Thanks guys they said as they existed the the hall.

Finn, Seth called they were in the Jet flying back home Steve was sleeping next to him.

I was thinking that maybe we could stay together like for real.

Finn laughed what..

I can't raise a kid all by myself you know that Steven needs you he looked to Finn who chuckled Steve needs me or you need me he asked.

What! Seth asked.

Finn just glared at him. 

Ohk Fine I need you Seth said, I want to make this official you know us I want to go on dates and get to know each other and give this one he pointed to Steve who was sleeping.

What! You want us to date like boyfriend and boyfriend Finn asked.

Yes Seth answered I want us to be a family to have Sunday night dinner together the three of us. I like you Finn I mean I really like you, Seth moved over to Finn and took his face in his hands he leaned over and pulled him into a kiss.

Steven woke up and mumbled half asleep are we going to be a family he asked pulling them into a hug.

They laughed yes we going to be a family buddy Seth ruffled his hair.

Yeah! Steven screamed and jumped around ohk buddy you need to calm down first we need to find you a school Finn told him who shrugged his shoulders.

Oright atleast I get to have a family he said Steven was happy.

He got his wish.

And as for Finn he had a great storm ahead of him as soon they get to work.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So they are back in new York and they are dating and also a family but some people at the office are not happy about this.

Yei! Your back ohh my look at you rocking Gucci Jeans xevier said pulling Finn into a hug I missed you boo.

Finn chuckled I missed you too xev.

They sat down and had coffee in the cafeteria.

How does it feel to be dating / married to the big boss..xev asked.

I mean look at you your glowing ohh! No your pregnant xev said putting a hand on his mouth.

No xev I'm not pregnant man can't get pregnant.

I know boo they chuckled.

His great you know outside the office his this sweet caring and loving human person this asshole you see in the office is just an act.

Let's swap bodies xev said with a fake pout.

I mean how you finally have him come on you always had a crush on him. I remember how you used to drool over him ohh my you were so in love undressing him with your eyes, xev said to Finn who blushed.

Have you guys done it yet xev asked.

No we have done other things though like this morning in the shower he went all fifty shades on me I have never felt such an orgasim xev it was great.

Ohh! Woow, your day dreaming you know you could always sneak into his office for some office quicky.

Xevier noo! Why would I do such a thing Finn said with a blush.

So now you sleeping your way to the top Alexa bliss said from behind them.

Shut up Alexa you only got this job because of your daddy so shut up.

Wow! Alexa chuckled everyone knows that your sleeping with Randy Orton the Management director so it looks like your friendship is based on sleeping with the bosses. 

We will see how long it lasts opening your legs to get to the top.

She said walking out.

Finn sighed .

Don't worry about her she is just a spoiled daddy's little girl who has never worked a single time in her life..

Finn was walking in the office to the to the boardroom when he heard whispers.

He is such a man whore a voice said.  
It won't last long this marriage another voice said. They all laughed and high fived.

Finn swallowed hard he just walked in to the boardroom sat in for the meeting, he just couldn't wait for the day to end.

Finn! Steven exclaimed he said as soon as Finn walked up to his school building.

Hello buddy how was school Finn asked.

It was great, I had a B in maths.  
Wow on your first day thats great honey I'm so proud of you.

Let's go home buddy.

Is dad home Steve asked.  
Yes Buddy his home Finn said.

You know you can call me daddy Seth told him.

How about I call you daddy and Seth papa.

Ohk buddy I guess that works for me and they drove off.

Papa! Steven called running to Seth who had his  
Arms open how was school buddy he asked.

It was great papa I got a B in maths.

Wow champ that is great news high five.

What would you like to have for dinner Finn asked. 

Pizza , pasta Steven screamed.

Ohk buddy how about you go brush your teeth and papa will come and give you a bath Finn said kissing Steve's forehead.

He rushed upstairs into the bathroom.

Are you ohk. Seth asked kissing Finn passionately on the lips.

Yeah! I guess.

What you mean you guess, Seth asked.

I'm the office's number one enemy no one likes me everyone thinks I'm sleeping my way to the top Finn said the Whole office is gossiping about me.

Finn sighed.

Baby you got me I'm not going anywhere let them talk nothing is going to change.

They are just some jelous baby they jelous of us and what we have.  
He moved closer to kiss Finn again.

Finn nodded.

What matters is what I think how I feel , not what others think so I need you to pay no mind to what people say you only listen to me and no one else.

I'm going to bath Steven before I find the bathroom turned into the Pacific ocean Seth kissed Finn and left.

Finn Started to fix dinner he smiled when he thought of what Seth said he really has nothing to worry about.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just had to update this I can't get enough since I'm free today.

Wow! Alexa said clapping her hands is so good to sleep with the boss I mean you can come to work late and leave when you want he said looking at Finn who just passed by desk her to get to his desk near Seth's office.

We'll see how long it lasts she laughed along with her friends Micky James and Sasha banks.

Finn said down and looked at xev who smiled at him.

He sighed it's gonna be hard for him at the office but Seth told him to pay no attention to gossip so he just pretended to not hear and continued with his work.

Finn can come in to my office please Seth said on the phone.

You called me he asked.

Seth stood up and walked over to him I ordered lunch chinese he kissed him.  
Seth's phone rang.

Hello. Mr Rollins the woman asked.

Yes it's him.

This is principal Jordan from Kingsway elementary.

Yes is Steven ohk.

Yes sir Steven is fine but I cannot say that for the boy he beat up.

Wat! Seth exclaimed  
Thanks for letting me know I will be there or my my husband will come.

Thanks sir. She hanged up.

Steven got in a fight at school.

What! Finn asked.

I'm going I'm coming with you Seth said.

No it's ohk I got this you have a meeting.

Seth held Finn's waist I'm coming with you we in this together remember he kissed Finn passionately Finn opened his mouth to let Seth in Finn moaned into the kiss, their foreheads touched fuck your sexy in that suit Seth said and slapped Finn's but.

Seth stop it Finn laughed and they walked out holding hands and into the alevator. 

All the way to the elevator he heard whispers and felt ugly stares but he ignored them.

Seth kissed him as soon as the elevator closed.

Mr Rollins and the other Mr Rollins thank you for coming.  
Where's my son Finn asked.

He is in the deputy principals office the principal called him and he ran to Seth's arms papa.

What happened Finn asked.

From what I heard the was an argument and they started to fight.

Where's the other kid.  
His right here the mother came in to the room yelling.

That kid broke my son's nose.

Steven will never start a fight Finn said.

The woman chuckled your son clearly shouldn't be in this school this school has zero fighting policy.

Principal Jordan I want the boy out of the school if not I will take it to the board she folded her arms and glared at mrs Jordan.

What do you mean your gonna kick my boy out of school Finn asked with a frown.

First of all we don't know wat happened your song could also be guilty.

My son will never do anything to hurt kids. She said.

And so will my son Finn said.

You haven't seen the last of me I'm taking this to the board.

Well it means we will meet you there Finn said grabbing his son and walking out.

I'm sorry Mr Rollins that is Charlotte flair it's just his father is the Mr ric flair the founder of the school now we can't suspended Joseph flair even though he his a pain in the ass.

I'm really sorry maybe you can change that since I know for a fact that his started the fight.

Thank you Seth shook her hand and left.

He got in to the car and found Steven sitting in the back with tears in his eyes.

Are you going to send me back to the shelter , he asked in his sweet voice.

What! No! Finn asked.

What makes you think that honey Finn asked.

My Last family sent me back after seeing kid started me and pushed him so they send me back.

No honey we not sending you back your stuck with us forever well until you go to college Seth said.

But you will get punished which means no TV and Internet access including your phone. Seth told Steve who nodded.

Seth drove them home since he didn't feel like going back to work.

Can I have everyone's attention please Seth said as he stood outside his office. 

As you all know that I'm married to Finn baby can you please come here.

Finn walked over to him he held his hand I just want you to know that I love this man and he is not sleeping his way to the top because his married to your boss so I'm going to ask you to respect him just like you respect me they all nodded.

WHAT is that he asked.

Yes sir they all said.

Finn looked to xevier who smiled and nodded to him.

Thank you Seth said and moved to his office.

Finn sat on his desk and continued with his work. With a big smile on his face.

Yei! Pizza Steve exclaimed.

Steven you need to come down Seth you gave him candy now you ruined his dinner.

Sorry he asked and gave those puppy eyes.

Fine Finn said but no more.

The door rang.  
Who could it be Finn wondered.

He opened it to fine Randy and xevier standing there.

Hei! Boo I brought wine.

Come on in thank you.

Mr Orton he said .

Randy nooded and walked in Seth is in balcony he said. 

I want to see Steven xev said.

His in the balcony his high with sugar so Seth is trying to calm him down.

As soon as Finn spoke Steven came running in the house with Seth in tore.

Ohh! My his so cute xev said playing with his cheeks.

Finn smiled.

The door rang again I will get it Finn said opening the door.

He came face to face with Drew mictyre and his boyfriend richochet.

Please come on in he said.

Finn walked over and took Steven to get a bath let's go Buddy.

Noo! He ran and behind Seth I don't wanna bath I bathed on Friday he said they all chuckled.

They had dinner and Steve fall asleep infront of his plate.  
Finn took his to bed and tucked him in kissed his forehead.

He came downstairs to find them sitting on the couch watching football.

The guys screamed and cursed when a goal was missed.

Finn sat with xev and Rico and drank their wine while Seth and the guys had beer.

They looked to richo so when Did it happen you and Drew.

Rico blushed. Two years back.

What you mean to tell me that all this time you didn't tell us.

Well you know that I'm very private and I did not want them to think I'm sleeping my way to the top you know he said.

They nodded.

You made the right decision I mean look at Finn has to go through every single day at the office. Xev said.

But it won't stop me from working with you guys Finn said.

Looking over at Seth who winked at him he smiled and hid behind his glass.

God he loves this man.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy women's month to all the beautiful women in the world.

Looks like we going to LA Finn said.

Who's in LA Seth asked.

Finn crooked his head.

My college friend Sammy Owens zayn.

Seth gasped.

Why..  
He asked.

Because he son is turning 7 and he has invited us to his party since we have a child.

So we are all going Finn said before Seth could say anything.  
No excuses Seth he invited both of us.

Can't we just ditch and say Steven is sick.

WHAT.. WHY DO I HAVE TO BE SICK. WHY CAN'T YOU BE SICK STEVEN ASKED.

because I'm the adult and your the child so..

No Finn spoke we are going and its final I know if we don't show up Sammy is going to think that his husband and child are better than mine.

So we going because I'm going to prove to him that my family is better and my husband is better looking. Finn said walking upstairs to the bedroom to get ready to leave.

What just happened they spoke in unison.

I don't know but I have a feeling the is going to be lot of pretending and lots of snobbish husband act from daddy Steven said.

They chuckled.

WOW! This is beautiful Finn whispered to seth our penthouse is nothing compared to this.

The Owens residence is a mansion 13 bedrooms 3 dining area's a play pen, pool house and a jacoozi room a big kitchen a chef's dream and a sun room that overlooks the Hollywood sign.

Finn you came Sammy said walking up to them and kissing Finn on the cheek.

And did the same for Seth.

Hello again Steve come on in let me introduce you to my husband his in the back.

Baby. This is my friend Finn from college.

Hello Kevin put out his hand for a handshake Finn shook it.  
And his husband Seth and their son Steven or Steve right finn.

Yes. Finn answered.

Finn let me show you the house. And our husbands can get to know each other, Steven honey why don't you go join Brian in the poolside Sammy said.

Steven smiled and left.

So Sammy started.

This is the kitchen isn't it a chef's dream and this is Cody his our head chef.

Finn gave a nodd which he got in return. 

And this is the master bedroom with a walking in closet I mean it's not as big as JLO'S but it's my heaven.  
Finn flashed his most fake smile.

Sammy opened another room and this is my closet and that belongs to husbae.

Finn looked inside it was all kinds of shoes even those ones you only see on store displays.

Well I think we have been gone from our husbands for too long.

Finn walked up to Seth and kissed him hard on the lips I missed you he whispered softly but loud enough for Sammy to hear.

I missed you too baby Seth said running his hands on Finn's ass.

Ohh! That is so sweet Sammy said.

You guys are just adorable but my munchie and I are cute.

So Kevin man this is the biggest barbeque stand I have ever seen man, you made it yourself .   
Seth asked.

Yeah I built it myself.

Well how big is your barbeque grill Finn Sammy asked Finn who rolled his eyes.

Like seriously.

We don't often barbeque you know we have picnic Sundays. You know we as a family spend time together.

Right Seth Finn asked looking at Seth.

We do. he asked.  
Finn poked his side. I mean we do have picnic family Sundays.

Woow Sammy said. Baby you know what this means. Kevin chuckled I don't know baby what does it mean.

It means that this coming weekend we will be jetting to new York and join them on their picnic Sundays as a family.

We are Kevin asked.

Yes we are Sammy said giving him a glare.

I mean yes we are.

Seth would you like to see my beer collection Kevin asked Seth who gladly accept.

They left them standing there.

Damn i just wanted to get out of there. Kevin said.

Thanks man Seth chuckled.

I don't understand are they friends or what? Kevin asked.

Beats me, beats me. Seth said.

Beer collection wow man I need this in my house Seth said.

So this is like world beer collection damn man who's your dealer . Seth asked.  
They chuckled.

Hei Kevin you know we can be friends maybe that will get our husbands to stop making us competition.

Yeah! Kevin replayed. 

Kevin switched on the flat screen TV on the wall and Victoria secret models appeared on tv.

They drank their beer and sat down on the couch.

Im guessing Sammy never comes in here.  
Yeah Kevin answered it's my getaway room.

They chuckled with a toast.

This is my play pen Brian said.

Do you have a play pen Steven he asked.

Yes I do and a dolphin in my pool.

And my dad bought me fair.

The whole fair Brian asked.

Yes the whole fair and the wheels and everything Steven said with a smirk.

Well my dad is going to get me a shark Brian smirked.

Well I had a shark and it was no fun dolphins are fun sharks are so last season Steven said. With a wicked smile.

Well my dad bought me a cinema Brian said.

I have Netflix I don't need a cinema. Steven smirked.

Daddy Brian started to cry he screamed running outside to his daddy.

I want a dolphin too he cried out.

Why a dolphin honey you have a gold fish.

I want a dolphin Steven has one he said.

Sammy looked to Finn thinking he will deny it but he nodded with a smile.

Daddy, daddy .... Brian screamed.

Ohk buddy I will get you a dolphin.

And a fair. He asked.

A fair buddy you can't buy a whole fair. Kevin chuckled .

But Steven's dad bought him a fair.

Ohhh! Yes about that we are still negotiating Finn said.

But we going to get it right daddy Steven asked smirking.

Yes buddy I promise Finn said kissing Steve's forehead.

The guests arrived and the party went well and they had cake opened presents and played in the pool.

Steven actually enjoyed himself and he was having fun running around with his oeers he was actually laughing.

Finn looked at him Steven was happy and his husband was actually having fun with the other husbands.

And he, he was sitting with other daddy's being all snobbish and the other single dad's were busy checking out his husband and removing his clothes with their eyes.

Finn Chuckled and looked at Seth who winked at him.

Man in tired Finn said as he walked in to their penthouse suite.  
Your not the one carrying a 5 lbs weights on your shoulders.

His not that heavy.

Wanna carry him Seth asked.  
No thank you Finn said kissing Steve's forehead.

And heading upstairs to the boardroom.

Seth walked in after putting Steve to bed.

His out like light did not even move when I put him down.

Seth walked up to Finn and started rubbing his ass and kissing his neck.

Finn moaned baby I'm tired can we just go to bed.

Shuuush! Your body is disagrees with your mouth. Seth said kissing Finn and taking off his shirt and an removing his pants.

Baby wait , you need to lock the door Finn said.

Finn bit his lip as Seth moved to lock the door to the bedroom.

The we have privacy he smiled.

Finn blushed he stood there naked as the day he was born.

God you beautiful. Seth said kissing Finn on the lips and moving to his nipple.

He took his clothes off.

He pushed Finn on the mattress I want to make love to you he whispered .

Take it slow Finn blushed looking away from Seth it's been a while.

Seth kissed him and nodded.

He started preparing Finn he put on finger and licked his nipples and put in another one and started rubbing against his prostate.

Oh! Fuck baby Finn moaned and groaned as Seth lined his member with his pucker and bit his lip to stop the screaming.

Seth noticed the discomfort and and asked if he wanted him to stop Finn shook his head Jo go on I want this.

Ohk he kissed him and started to move he pinned Finn's hands on top of his head and looked into his eyes as he abused his prostate.

Finn could not believe this Seth was the doing things to him he has never felt such orgasim in his life before.

He came first and Seth followed.

Fuck baby I'm glad we waited Seth said pulling out and kissing Finn and they just melted into each other's arms.

We need to get cleaned up I don't want to be sticky in the morning and explaining to Steve.

Your right Seth took his shirt and wiped both of them and they changed the sheets and cuddled up with each other.


	14. Chapter 14

Steven came rushing in to the house guys, they paid no attention to him.

Dad's he called.

What is it Steve Seth asked.

Well I have friends coming over for a sleepover.

What! Finn asked, Buddy you have friends.

Well Daniel was bragging about his last sleep over and how it was cool and his dad had chance the rapper to perform for them in his living room. So I kind of told them that my daddy can bring the Migos to perform for us in our living room. 

They chuckled, Buddy we can't have the Migos do you know how hard it is to get those to perform at the MTV awards imagine a sleepover Finn said.

Steven bit his lip preapering to cry.

No Finn said we can't have the Migos perform for you and your 5 friends.

Well dad here's the thing it's not five friends is passed that.

Finn folded his arms and glared at Steve.

How many he asked.

Way passed that.

How many Steven.

About 20 something.he mumbled.

What do you mean 20 something Steven.

Twenty nine dad he mumbled.

Steven you can't bring 29 kids to the penthouse where are all your friends going to sleep Finn asked. 

They will be bringing their sleeping bags papa please he said looking at Seth.

Seth looked at Finn waiting for an answer.

Finn shrugged his shoulders and said that it's fine they can have it.

Cool preaper the snacks because the will be here in an hour.

WAT DO YPU MEAN AN HOUR Finn was yelling at Steve who was already climbing up the stairs to his room.

How will we get the Migos to perform for Tommorow night in such short notice Finn asked Seth who shrugged and went back to working on his laptop.

He went over to his emails and emailed Kevin Owens zayn since his a celebrity lawyer to try and get him a deal with the Migos.

Kevin replaid and said that he will get back to Seth before the end of Tommorow.

He closed his laptop and went over to Finn and smiled at him. Relax his just trying to fit in.

By lying babe that's wrong Finn said.

Seth laughed it's wrong you do it all the time with Sammy.

Which reminds me their visiting us soon which means we need to start looking at houses baby.

Wat is wrong with this place Seth asked.

We raising a child this is a bachelor's pad we need something homey something that says family.

Finn kissed him.

Ohk! We will look at houses this weekend while babysitting 5 year old rads.

The house was filled with noise and 5 year olds running around making noise.

Wow Steven your TV is big said a little Rowen.

I have a movie theatre Daniel said.

Shut up Daniel Stacy said you just mad because Steve's house is beautiful and his dads are cute.

Your five Stacy what do you know about cute Murphy said.

She stuck her toungue out for him.

Kids hot dogs are here Finn said.

Cool you have hot dogs I love hot dogs Murphy said with glee.

They had their hot dogs and orange juice and played games by nine they were tired and sleeping everywhere in the living room.

Seth and Finn were also tired they retired for bed.

Oright I brought video games Finn said to the kids who were having breakfast on the living room floor.  
On a Saturday morning. 

They played video games had lunch and it was late it was time for dinner they had burger for dinner and icecream for dessert.

Steven where are the Migos Daniel asked.

Yeah Steven you said that the Migos will be performing for us at your sleepover one kid said.

They will be right dad he looked at Finn with his pleading big eyes.

Finn didn't know what to say but shrugged his shoulders.

Your a lier Steven the same kid said, yeah they all said.

Steven had tears in eyes. He didn't know what to do.

And .......

In the kitchen wrist are twisted like a stir fry sounded in the living room and the kids started to scream.

The Migos performed and they took pictures with the kids played video games and when the kids retired for the night they left.

How did you do that Finn asked managed to ask dolph who smirked I have my ways.

Really Seth.

I thought I was babe Seth said kissing Finn passionately on the lips I asked Kevin to help me you know since his a celebrity lawyer Seth said smiling.

He took Finn's hand and pulled him upstairs let's go to bed he said kissing him softly.

Finn smiled your stupid he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's all about Steven in this chapter.  
> Enjoy


	15. Chapter 15

We going camping Seth said excited.

Steven started jumping up and down the house.

WHAT.... exclaimed..

we going camping this weekend Seth said kissing Finn and he smiled.

No! I don't camp Seth it's dangerous there are snakes, bugs and let's not forget poachers Finn said.

Baby come on its gonna be fun Seth said.  
Come on daddy it's going to be fun papa will protect you from all the snakes and bugs in the world Steven said.

Finn shook his head and they started having dinner.

Steven I think you should tell us now what you want for your birthday you know instead of surprising us like you did with the sleep over.

Okay I want a bouncy castle and I don't want a clown maybe we could get the star wars characters.

Okay buddy let's not get ahead of our selves will think of something Finn said.

I can't believe I'm doing this I'm about to get eaten by snakes and I will die not married Finn was mumbling to himself as they were walking around the woods.

Are you okay babe Seth called to Finn who mumbled yes I'm fine can we just stop already .

No baby come on we just got here Seth said and Steve nodded come on daddy we haven't explored the woods yet.

He walked past them bumping shoulders with Seth who just laughed.

He really hates camping Steven asked his papa who smiled yeah buddy he does. Now it's our job to make it fun for him Seth said.

They were walking for almost and hour when Seth spoke this is it near the lake .

Yeah whatever Finn said.

They sat up the family tent it was getting late and Seth and Steve went to gather woods.  
They started the fire and made smores.

What is that .... Finn asked jumping to stand next to seth.

You want me to check it he asked Finn who nodded.

Okay you guys stay here he took the torch and went to check out the noise.

His been gone for a while now Finn asked Steve.

Seth... Seth... Baby.. Seth answer me damn it Finn was screaming .

Boooo... Seth screamed from behind them.

Finn screamed putting Steve behind him to protect him.

You're an idiot Finn said slapping Seth's chest.

Seth laughed come on babe you got to admit that was funny.

Your stupid he said walking in to the tent.

You got to admit that was funny right he asked Steve who smiled and they fist bumped.

It was morning when Finn woke up last to find breakfast ready Seth gave him a plate and said, I'm sorry for scaring you baby.

Finn shook her head it's okay and he smiled it was actually funny now that I think about it.

Seth smiled.

So today we going to explore the woods and it's going to be Finn Seth said with excitement.

Ohh... My we have been walking for hours now I'm sweating I'm iching Finn said.

Lets stop here Seth took out the camera and took a picture of Finn and Steven standing by a giant rock.

He smiled as he set the camera and moved to be with them and they took many pictures .

Finn was actually having fun he was smiling and laughing at his boyfriend and son trying to catch a fish.

Wow this is funny to you haa... We trying to catch our next dinner and you find it funny Seth said to Finn who took a toungue out for him.

After struggling for a while finally they cought something.

Finn clapped and Seth and Steve bowed.

They had dinner and sang songs Steven was falling asleep on Seth's lap he put him to sleep in the tent and went back to his boyfriend and sat on his lap and put his hands around his neck and kissed him hard and passionately in the lips.

Thanks for doing this for me I know how much you hate camping but you came for me thank you.

I love you Finn said.

Seth put his hands between Finn's face and kissed him I love you too babe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally they said the L word to each other.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this short chapter

So Steven is at a sleepover Seth said kissing Finn and taking of his shirt.  
I like where this is going continue Finn said.

I was thinking that maybe we should play you know you dress up as a maid and I get to watch you clean the apartment Finn smiled.

I have the outfit layed out for you ontop of our bed all you have to do is get dressed and clean up the house he moved his hand on the vase it's very filthy.

Five minutes later Finn showed up dressed in a short maid uniform when he bends to clean under the table facing the TV with his butt facng seth.

Seth swallowed and moved to fix his pants as he felt himself getting hot.

Finn looked delicious in that short skirt with a lace panty.

It was 20 minutes later when Seth could not take it anymore he took Finn's hand and sat him on his lap and started to kiss his neck.

You think it's fun to tease me don't you he asked Finn who moaned.

Finn started to move to the song that was playing on the speakers it was Beyonce's dance for you he started to move his hips and to the beat of the song.

Fuck Seth said kissing his neck and down to his nipple. Fuck baby do that again that move.  
Yes that Finn was moving his hips and everytime he moves he rubs against Seth's hard member.

Fuck Seth lifted the skirt and panty and he put his finger inside Finn's pucker and Finn moaned as he put in another finger and hit his Gspot.

Fuck babe I need you now Finn said impatiently.

The song changed to partition by Beyonce as Seth entered him Finn pulled his head back in a loud moan. Right there love fuck you so big he said to Seth who smirked.

He started to move fast and hard hitting the Gspot over and over Finn was in heaven Seth switched positions and hit him from behind he pushed in to him hard and Finn screamed.

Seeeeeeeth fuck he took Finn's member in his hands and Started to hit hit spot over and over while he moved his hands up and down Finn came with a loud moan Seth kissed his neck and shoulder and realesed inside him.

Fuck that was awesome Seth said we should do this more often.

Finn just nooded he was too tired to even speak he moved in to cuddle with Seth.

Seth smiled he has found the one he thought.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steven is home and a surprise visitor

Babe...Seth called.

What.... Finn asked.

Wake Up Steven is going to be home in an hour.

Noo.. I don't wanna wake up I'm tired.

Baby come on we need to take a shower and get ready for the day.

Ugh...m fine Finn said getting up only because I miss my little munchkin.

They took a shower as they were getting ready Finn's phone rang it was an unknown number.

Hello he answered.

Honey it's mom..

Mom Finn called.

Yes honey listen I will be in New York in a couple of hours I need you to pick me up or your husband can pick me up. Bye see you in a couple of hours she hang up.

Finn looked at Seth and bit his lip that was my mom she's coming here to meet you and Steve.

You told her about us Seth asked.

I can't hide anything from my mom I mean love she knew I was gay before I knew I was gay. 

Seth chuckled really babe he asked.

Yeah babe you can't hide anything from that woman.

Seth moved closer to Finn and kissed him it's okay we'll send her a car.

Now let's eat breakfast and wait for our little angel to get home.

Daddy they heard as soon as the door opened Buddy I missed you so much Finn said kissing him on the forehead.

You back so early Seth asked.

He looked to the woman who dropped off Steven.

What happened he asked.

He got in to a fight with another kid broke the kid's nose.

We'll pay for the medical bill are the parents pressing charges Seth asked.

No she said they heard that your his father and they decided not to apparently fighting you will cost them every penny they have so they didn't press any charges.

Tell them we will pay for anything Seth said. 

The woman nodded and left.

Seth looked to Steve explain.

Okay papa don't get mad but Im innocent he said.

I'm listening.

So Kyle said he will Bruno Mars performing at his sleepover and he did not so the other kids Started calling him a lie and I defended him his my best friend Steve said with tears in his eyes.

But honey you need to stop fighting okay Finn said kissing his forehead go to your room.

Am I in trouble he asked.

For now papa will talk to you while I think of a suitable punishment for doing what is right maybe no desert after dinner.

Steven left for his room.

Seth turned to look at Finn what do you mean papa is going to talk to you Seth asked.

I mean you Seth Rollins are going to talk to our son and about his behavior I need to prepare the guest bedroom with that they left for the stairs.

They were standing outside Steven's bedroom.

Go Finn said.

Baby is this necessary he asked can't we just punish him and skip the talk.

No said Finn go he pushed Seth towards the door.

Seth knocked on the door Steven can I come in he asked trying the door.

Yes papa came the sad voice.

Hei buddy he said he closed the door and gave Steven a fist bump.

BUDDY WE DON'T HIT PEOPLE OKAY.

He pretended to scream at him because Finn was listening from outside.

He gave thumps up.

YOU YOUNG MAN ARE GOING TO PAY BACK TGE MONEY FOR THE MEDICAL BILL WHICH MEANS NO MORE ALLOWANCE FOR YOU.

this is great Steven whispered to Seth.

They fist bumped again.

DO YOU UNDERSTAND THE WORDS THAT IM SAYING he said.

yes papa Steven said with his fake tears.

Good Seth said opening the door so Finn could see Steven crying.

He walked in to the bedroom and rubbed Steve's back it's okay honey.

Are you going to send me back to the shelter he asked.

No, of course not we love you this is your home you my little rascal are stuck with us Finn said kissing his forehead now I need you to get some sleep and when you wake up I will have your favourite meal ready.

You mean pizza he asked.

No Finn laughed your second favourite lasagna.

Yei.. I love you daddy and papa too he said hugging finn. 

We love you too buddy.

Did you change the bedding sets he asked Seth as soon as he reached down stairs.

Yes baby I did I better start clearing the freezer.

Why Seth asked.

My mom is very health conscious so I need to go shopping.

And I need to watch the game said Seth giving Finn his black card.

Finn was at a grocery.

Finn balor said a familiar voice.

Elias said Finn how long has it been he asked 5 years.

Yes Elias said 

Wow you look great he said hugging finn.

Thanks Finn said. 

Wow I heard your married now he said to big shot ROLLINS of Rollins empire nice how does it feel to be married to a tycoon.

Finn chuckled softly and shook his head his still human you know his not different from me and you.

But his still looded with money Elias said.

Finn looked at his watch I have to go he smiled great seeing you Elias.

You still have a place in my heart Finn.

Finn smiled and left.

He arrived home to find Seth still watching football.

Really he rolled his eyes.

Baby I'm home he said... Nothing.

Baby I'm starting dinner .... Still nothing.

He walked up to Seth he found him sitting on the edge of the couch his eyes glued to the screen.

I meet my ex at the store he said.

Silence..

We hooked up in the bathroom.

Silence..

He said we should go out for dinner tonight so I said yes but I just wanted to run it by you first you know. I mean I can go on dates right since we are not really married and... Before he could finish he was interrupted by Seth.

No.. he said eyes glued to the screen.

What do you mean.

I mean no I mean your my boyfriend pretend husband you can't hangout with your ex period.

Really you were listening you practically ignored me when I walked in.

Baby you were talking about making dinner.

Before Finn could respond there was a knock on the door.

Seth went to open it and he was stunned he meet a young beautiful blonde woman.

Hello he said, how can I help you he asked.

Very funny Mr Rollins I'm Trish stratus balor Finn's mom.

She walked pass Seth and went to hug his son.

Finnie how are you baby you look fat your not eating those Carbs are you she asked poking his stomach.

Mom I'm fine and I go to gym I mean I used to go to gym everyday.

What do you mean you used to.

Well I'm married to a jelous big eyed brute who hired a personal female Trainor because guys at the gym where staring at my ass.

They were staring at your ass and that is for my eyes only Seth said bringing in the Louis Vuitton luggage in to the house.

Finn looked at the luggage and asked with a smile mom how long will you be staying he asked.

I just got here honey are you trying to get rid of me she said.

No, no, you can stay as long as you like I'm asking because we have been looking for a baby sitter for Steven so wanted to know if we can bring her or you would do it since you will be home.

Well honey... Before she could finish Seth interrupted.

Are you sure you are Finn's mom I mean you look twenty five you look like Finn's sister and not his mother I'm sorry baby but look at your mom.

Finn rolled his eyes.

We'll I would love to Baby sit to get to know my grandson.

And yes I'm his mother.

What is your secret he asked.

Im a former model honey she said heading up the stairs.

What's you secret Finn mocked seth..

Please give me a break.

Baby you mom looks cool Seth said.

No love my mom is not cool your mom is cool that woman wouldn't give me bread and cake because she said I was fat and I was a skinny Baby so I would wait for her to leave IRELAND and start eating all the bread I want because Granma was cool not Trish.

It was dinner and Steve was staring at Trish so I can call you Granma he asked.

Yes honey you get to call me grandma Trish said.

But you look like daddy's sister and not his mother he said biting in to his meal.

They laughed.

Daddy this is delicious can I get some more he asked.

Sure munchkin.

You giving him meat honey he should eat veggies and no meat what are trying to teach him that you support killing of Animals she said.

They kill animals papa I don't want to eat killed animals Steven started to cry.

Come here honey Granma is going to feed you the best food okay and we going to protest against animal rights and stop eating meat.

Steven smiled thanks grandma I don't want to kill animals.

Finn smirked ohh...two can play this game.

But baby eating veggies would mean you have to brocolli and great beans and all those green things you don't like he said smiling at Steve who looked stunned.

Now finish up and go to bed.

But it's summer I don't have school tomorrow I want to sit with Grandma.

Buddy grandma is going to tuck you in and Dont worry she will be here when you wake up to make you breakfast Finn said.

He kissed his dad's and grandma and said his I love yous and left.

I will clean Seth said kissing Finn you go and relax okay.  
Finn nodded goodnight mom.

Good night honey.

Finn was out of earshot.

I'm not going to give you the if you hurt my son's speech because I can see that you are a wonderful man and you make him happy so just treat him right.

With that she left to tuck Steven in.

Finn and SETH'S bedroom 

She just wants to change our life she has to go. Finn said.

But baby she's a free baby sitter Seth said.

Of course you will say that your a stingy brute he kissed Seth and got under the covers snuggling closer to his man.

I love you baby Finn said.

I still can't believe that woman is your mom like she gave birth to you and still look 20.

Finn sighed.we get it mom looks like Barbie.

Fyi she's old he said turning to give him his back stop spooning me Seth.

Baby come on your mad I didn't say I love you too, he asked.

Babe.. baby.. he called but he was meet with silence.

He kissed Finn's neck I love you too more than anything.

Finn smiled.

Are you smiling Seth asked..

Go to sleep Seth he said.

I love Finn balor Seth said loud enough for Finn to hear.


	18. Chapter 18

Wow I love the view it's beautiful Finn said to the real estate agent.

There is an indoor pool a jacuzzi tub and outdoor pool she said with a smile.

Really ... Exclaimed Steven daddy we have to live her an indoor pool it would be great for my party.

I don't think so honey this is the second house we have looked at I mean we still have to tell papa , he said to Steve who slumped his shoulders.

We still have to tell my husband he told the real estate agent.

and honey there are other forty five people infront of us who still wants this house Finn said we can't just cut infront everyone Finn said.

But the is a walking in closet bigger than Sammy's Steven said raising his eyebrows.

I never really got your name said Finn put out his hand for a shake and Never got your said the real estate agent.

I'm Catherine the real estate agent.

I'm Finn balor Rollins they shook hands.

I'm sorry Mr Rollins like is the any relation between you and she laughed Mr Rollins like Seth Rollins of Rollins empire she smiled.

Yes his my husband Finn smiled .

I will see what I can do she winked wow I didn't know that he was married she chuckled.

Daddy papa is going to love this house Steven said putting his hands up for Finn to lift him.

Your son is really cute said Catherine.

Thanks Finn smiled.

So I have some news for you buddy Seth told Steve and Finn as they walked in to the house.

Okay we also have news they said in unison.

Okay you go first said Seth.

So we managed to get that house in Kensington and hopefully we will get a great deal said Finn smiling.

But baby I don't like Kensington Seth said.

But love the is an indoor pool a jacuzzi tub.

No babe Seth said kissing Finn.

Seth Rollins that house has a walking in closet bigger than Sammy's and I want to shove on Sammy's face and it has a big bag Yad to host Steve's party Finn said folding his arms.

May I suggest something his mom said I think are house big like that is not good for raising a family.

Mom have you seen Sammy's house.  
No Finn said have you meet Sammy No, so you have no idea what I'm talking about.

Let me see that house she said Finn gave her his tablet.

Wow honey the is no way you getting this house  
Look at the price and the are like forty five people infront of you.

At that moment Finn's phone rang.

It's the real estate agent Catherine Finn said .

Hello he answered.

Hello Mr Rollins.

This is him how can I help you Finn asked.

Well I have good news the house is yours she said laughing.

But how Finn asked her.

Well I just flashed in your husband's name and TADA... 

Wow Uhm.. I don't know what to say he said thank you I will tell my husband he said winking at Seth.

Bye she said.

Bye Cath they hang up.

What Seth asked.

Well WE GOT THE HOUSE finn and Steve screamed.

What and how Seth asked the is forty five people going for that house.

Well I may have told Catherine that I'm married to you and she kinda flashed your name and now we have the house.

How soon can we move in Steven asked.

Honey I mean papa has to make the final decision Finn said with a sad tone looking at Steve who looked disappointed.

How much is the money is the money so that I can start with the transactions.

Wait a minute you just going to buy that expensive house that house costs more than Beyonce's house she said stunned.

Six hundred and fifty million Finn said.

Seth took out his iPhone and did the transactions.

Wow who are, you she chuckled.

Seth chuckled.

We moving out Steven screamed.  
Yes buddy we moving out Seth said.

Babe we can have our own gym and you can do all the CrossFit you want.

I can swim in the house Steven was too excited he kept running around the house.

So now time for my news now Seth said.

Okay Finn said. Steven stop running honey his mom said.

So my lawyer called and he emailed me this he pulled out a an envelope with Steven's birth certificate he showed it to them and Finn smiled honey your officially Steven Rollins Finn said to Steve who smiled and hugged them both I love you daddy I love you papa Steven said hugging them tight.

We love you too Buddy they said.

Finn smiled hugging Steven and walking upstairs their bedroom.

Seth noticed that and followed living Trish and Steve to prepare dinner.

Baby he opened the door and walked in are you okay he asked.

Yeah, I'm fine baby I'm just sad that you are living for Paris for two weeks I'm going to miss you Finn said kissing Seth.

Who said I'm going alone he asked.

What .. Finn asked.

I'm taking my receptionist/ boyfriend/ husband with me I can't go to the city of love and not take my other half with me Seth said kissing Finn passionately making him blush.

They hugged Finn placed his head on Seth's chest.

Seth thought about the ring that he ordered to be delivered to their hotel in Paris.

I love you baby he said.

I love you too Finn said.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember this is not real so even the ages here are not real.
> 
> Please enjoy this little and take a journey into the life of Steven Rollins.
> 
> So I had to bring in this guy.......... Our special guest.

We going to Paris Finn said kissing his BAE it was in the morning he looked at the clock and it was six thirty in the morning.

Good morning love, Seth said how long have you been awake ? He asked yawning.

Since five. He said I checked we leaving in six hours.

Yeah I have called the pilots to check the jet and from there we going.

Okay babe I have to get up and make breakfast Finn said kissing Seth and then getting up heading for the kitchen.

They were all down stairs having breakfast.

So you taking me with you to Paris Steven asked his parents.

No! Buddy it's only daddy and I Seth said to Steve who pouted look on the bright side you get to hang out with Grandma Seth said smiling.

Yeah buddy we best friends remember she reminded him and now you want to leave me all alone. 

There was a knock on the door Steven got up running I'll get it.

He opened the door and was stunned wow your huge.

The guy laughed I know he said.

Ohh! My god Finn stood running to the door like a six year old all over again.

Dad is that you he said throwing himself at him to give him a hug.

Steven looked at Finn and laughed daddy you behaving like me.

The person walked in he waved to everyone.

John said Trish with venom.

Trish said john.

Dad is so good to see you Finn said excited.

Seth baby this is my dad John Cena and dad this is Seth my husband and your grandson Steven..

Whoa! Steven smiled I have two grandpa's. Dad thanks for coming said finn hugging his dad again I'm glad you guys are both here it will give you a chance to get to know Steven you guys are going to have so much fun Finn said. But what is John doing here ? Trish asked. I can babysit Steven on my own I mean we were doing just fine she said glaring at John. Mom are you sure you guys are going to be okay? Finn asked hasitating maybe I should stay he asked. No! honey go okay Steven is going to be fine you have nothing to worry about trish said smiling. Okay Uhm! He likes pancakes and he has this thing of sneaking out in the middle of the night to eat icecream and mom please don't let him bully you into doing anything and mom listen to dad Finn said. Don't worry honey we going to be fine and your dad don't worry about him now go and have fun and all the sex you want he winked. They were back in the house and Trish asked Steve to go take a bath. Okay grandma he said rushing upstairs. As soon as Steven was out of side he looked to John Cena. What do you want John wat are you doing here in new York ? She asked gritting through her teeth. Trish! Can't I came and see my son. John said smiling. No! John you want something what is it you want. I want you back okay I want you back in my life Trish. No! John we are through John you cheated on me with my best friend. She said heading upstairs. Wow! Finn exclaimed. Seth baby this is beautiful fiimm said as they entered the hotel room he smiled as Seth hugged him from behind. I'm glad you like it babe he said kissing Finn on his neck. I love you baby Finn said. I love you too BABE. They were in the finest hotel in Paris Finn was looking outside the balcony of their hotel. I want you to get ready for tonight okay. Finn nodded where you going ? He asked. I just have to sort out something's and I will join you for dinner. He said kissing Finn and leaving. Finn smiled to himself as he stepped in to the shower. Finn walked up to the rooftop of the restaurant and saw stood there holding flowers dressed in a black suit and behind him was a table with a bottle of wine and glasses Finn smiled as he approached him baby this is beautiful he said Hugging Seth and giving him a kiss. Only the best for you my sweetheart this is your night it's all about you baby. He pulled out a chair for Finn to seat and he took his own seat. Hello a young girl said my name is Bree and I will be your waitress she said in her French accent. Finn smiled as she was explaining the menu they ordered their food and drink and began to eat. Finn looked up from his food and he saw Jennifer Hudson performing his favourite song if this isn't love. Baby what is going on my favourite dinner my favourite artist performing my favourite song Finn said blushing. Seth took Finn's hand and kissed it babe I know we started this as a pretend but we ended up falling in love with each other and have no doubt Finn I love you so much and I want to see you smile every single day he got on one knee and looked at Finn Finn balor I love you and I would be honored if you would make me the happiest man and agree to be my husband. Finn had tears in his eyes. Baby this is oh! My god. Baby yes I will marry you , I will be your husband he nodded sniffing I love you so much Seth said kissing Finn passionately on the lips. Finn smiled in to the kiss ask me again. Will you marry me he asked. Yes! Yes! I will marry you. He kept looking at his ring and smiling I love you he whispered to Seth I love you too babe Finn was happy he couldn't wait to get to work on Monday....


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I missed Steven did you?
> 
> Enjoy this short chapter and ohh! Alexa is back. Wink!

Mom I hired a wedding planner she's a professional Seth said.

So what you are saying is she will do a better job than me? Asked.

Yes! Finn answered.

Trish gave her the look that could kill.

Mom don't look at me like that there is going to be important people there mom I need it to be perfect Finn said.

Fine! She said.

Mom! Okay tell you what you will help with my suit and planning my rehearsal dinner. 

Fine that's what you want it's your wedding after all she said sipping her coffee. Finn and Seth have been home for a week now.

So Who is going to be at your wedding? Trish asked.

All of Seth's business buddies the mayor and his wife and the prince of wales.

What! The prince of wales , wow! Seth must be a big deal.

Finn blushed and nooded.

Ohh! Wow! Finally no more pretending now xevier whispered to Finn who blushed, they were in the cafeteria eating lunch.

Yeah! He grinned.

Your glowing Finn I'm really happy for you boo. Xevier said excited.

Well! Well! If it isn't the too geeks Alexa smirked.

What do you want Alexa ? Xevier snapped.

Shut up black Barbie said Alexa and Alicia Fox laughed.

You came in and stole Alexa's man Seth and Alexa were the could have been together and married now until you came and you opened your legs for him now he just wants you. Freaking slut.

I'm not going to cry,. I'm not cry Finn thought.

Xevier noticed Finn's discomfort and stood up he grabbed Finn's hand let's get out of here he pushed passed them and walked away..

They just continued to laugh and high fived.

Finn walked in to seth's office.

You wanted to see me he asked.

Yeah! Why didn't you tell me what Alexa said.

Seth Im not a cry baby okay I'm not going to run to you everytime I have a problem I will deal with Alexa myself .

Seth pulled him closer and hugged him don't listen to her okay I love you I always have you and I'm marrying you okay he said kissing Finn's forehead.


	21. Chapter 21

Can I talk to you Finn whispered to xevier who was typing on his phone.

Sure let's go to the cafeteria.

No! Can we go outside he said again with a whisper having tears in his eyes.

They arrived outside and Finn handed xevier the phone he his eyes where wide.

It was an anonymous text.

THIS LITTLE FAIRYTALE OF YOURS WILL END AND SETH WILL BE MINE.

wow! This is a crime it's harrassment xevier said handing the phone back to Finn who was wiping the tears from his eyes.

You need to tell Seth he said.

But xevier I can keep running to him everytime I have a problem at work.

But Finn this is serious if you don't I'm going to tell him.

Please xevier it will be better if he hears it from me Finn said. 

Tell you what let's take it to chad gable from IT to check it out so that when you tell him you already know the truth.

Okay Finn sighed your a great friend you know that he said.

Before xevier could brag Finn's phone rang.

Hello Mom is everything okay.

Honey you need come to the children's hospital now get Seth and come quickly.

Ohh! My god is everything okay ? He asked.

Honey get Seth and get here please.

He hanged up and looked at xev that was my mom I think Steven is on hospital he hurried to get to Seth's office.

He opened the door without knocking Steven is in hospital he said out of breath.

I'm sorry Mr Mahal can we reschedule for next week I'm son needs me he said grabbing his keys.

Sure why not Rollins drive safe.

Thanks Mahal.

Damn! This elevator is so slow Finn shouted.

Baby come down I'm sure his fine okay it's probably flu Finn said.

The drive to the hospital was very quick they arrived and met Trish and John by the ER.

Ohh! Honey he just collapsed we were having lunch and he just collapsed Trish said.

Finn sat on the bench have they said anything where's the doctor he asked.

Few minutes later the doctor came they stood up Rollins ? He asked.

Yes doc said seth, I'm his father and this is my husband Finn and my in-laws how is he? He asked.

It's bad Steven is suffering from kidney failure.

What ! His only 5 I'm a few weeks Finn said.

Well he needs a donor real quick all of you can get tested to see if your a match he said and left.

Finn hid his face on Seth's chest and cried his just baby love and we just found him and we can't loose him.

Seth kissed his forehead we not going to loose him okay Steven is a fighter remember he said rubbing Finn's hair.


	22. Chapter 22

Hey! Handsome Finn said as soon as Steven opened his eyes.

Daddy! He said opening his eyes are we going home he asked.

No! Buddy you just went through surgery and they going to keep you for a couple of days okay, Finn said.

Okay Steven mumbled where is dad, he asked looking at the door.

His still talking to the doctor's to find out who your donor is so we can thank them or their family in person. Finn said kissing his forehead.

They sat there Steven playing a game on his phone and Finn looking at him with a smile.

The door opened and Seth walked in hei! Family he said with a smile and Steve screamed Dad Seth came up to him and kissed his forehead how you feeling buddy he looked to Finn and shrugged the doctor said that they gave them specific instructions not to reveal their identity. 

How you feeling buddy he asked changing the subject.

I want to go home Steve said don't worry buddy in a couple of days okay. Seth said smiling at him.

I love you guys Steven said hugging them both crying we love you too Buddy.

Trish had a big welcome home Steven on the living room wall Stephanie and hunter where there they arrived few days ago to surprise Steven, others couldn't make it Dean and dolph where somewhere in the Carribean dolph had a shooting, Roman and Mustafa send their love.

What time will they be here, Stephanie asked Trish who shrugged I don't know maybe a few more hours she said.

Why can't Seth get a bigger house with a big ass yard and a big ass barbeque stand hunter said turning the meat on the barbeque grill on the balcony.

I asked myself the same thing John said handing him a beer.

No drinking in the house with a kid around Stephanie said.

Come on they not here yet and it's so cold they toasted here's to new friendships John said.

They are here Trish said Finn just texted me everyone in positions everyone they all stood in position and Finn opened the door everyone jumped out and screamed welcome home Steve with presents.

Steven looked at his parents Seth carried him on his waist he smiled and hugged his dad close and kissed his cheek I love you he said. I love you too Buddy now why don't you eat your cake and afterwards you rest okay.

Steven nooded and Stephanie have her cake thank you grandma he said to Stephanie who kissed his cheek your welcome buddy.

He eat his cake and went to sleep when Finn put him down he whispered I love you daddy and thank you for all the love you give me I really appreciate it he said closing his eyes and. Finn leaned over and kissed him I love you too handsome he whispered and walked over to close the door behind him.


	23. Chapter 23

Ohh! My baby look at this house it's so beautiful it's like a palace Finn said holding Seth's hand.

Seth nooded it is not bad he said smiling at the real estate agent.

It's yours once you sign a contract she said smiling back.

I don't know baby I mean it just looks to big he said.

Dad! Have you seen the pool it's gigantic Steven said running towards them, and the gym room bigger than the gym you go too he said.

They followed him outside and boy was it big it was built with glass ontop of the roof under the jacuzzi, he also saw the gym room and that was enough to make him want to open his very own.

When can we sign Seth asked as soon as he walked back in.

Finn and Steven high fived when Seth left with the real estate agent.

Good job buddy Finn said smiling. 

Steven smirked.

So Seth said as he walked in I'm cancelling your gym membership we going to have own gym and I'm getting you a female gym instructor he looked to Finn and baby you should start doing yoga Seth said lifting Steve into his arms and they walked away.

They were packing getting ready to move to their new home.

Seth! Finn called.

Yeah! Love.

I don't feel good about letting Fernando go I mean his been my instructor ever since I started lifted, Finn said.

Well it's time to let him go baby Seth said looking into the boxes he was wrapping.

But babe Finn said.

No! But Finn Fernando goes, Seth said.

Why! Not? He asked.

Because I don't like how Fernando looks at you how he touches your body like he owns it so no I don't approve.

His a gym instructor ofcourse he has to touch my body, your unbelievable Finn said raising his hands and left.

Dad I'm hungry Steven said to Finn who was busy talking to Fernando about terminating their contract.

Handsome why don't you get a cereal oright daddy is busy he said.

Steven sighed and walked into the kitchen and a plan formed in his head.

He took out chocolate cereals and put in the strawberry one he went to the freezer and took out icecream and orange juice and milk he mixed them together in one bowl and went to the living room he sat on the couch and switched on the TV and played Paw patrol loud and sang along.

Finn looked at Fernando please excuse me he got up and went to Steve took the remote and switched off the TV he breathed in the looked at his son, STEVEN ROLLINS YOU CAN'T HAVE ICECREAM, TWO CEREALS, JUICE AND MILK he said screaming silently.

Okay! Said Steven will you make me food now he glared at Fernando who was glaring back.

As soon as Finn disappeared into the kitchen Fernando started" I know what your trying to do and I don't like it I'm not signing the contract and your daddy is going to end up with me not your father".

We'll just have to see about that Steven said not when my father is Seth freaking Rollins you going down fern NANDOS 

It's Fernando he said with annoyance.

Daddy! Daddy! He started to cry Finn ran into the living room honey what is wrong he asked Steve who pointed to Fernando, what happened Finn asked rubbing his face.

He said..... He hiccupped he said..... His going to feed me to his dogs for always interupting your sessions he said .

Is it true Finn asked Fernando who was lost for words.

Maybe you should leave Fernando no one threatens my son I think you should leave Finn said pointing to the door you will receive your contract signing during this week by email, leave NOW! FINN come on you have known me for how long I would never... I need this job please he pleaded but it just fell on deaf ears.

He left when the door closed behind him Finn turned to Steve who was no longer smirking but has a sad look on his face. I'm sorry honey ! about that Maybe Dad was right his intentions were not good Steven nodded and smiled as he hid his face in his daddy's chest.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steven hurts Finn's feelings

Have you noticed that Steve is very secretive lately, Finn said giving Seth his cold beer.

What you mean? He asked.

I mean he's always on his phone , he doesn't want me to take him to school his always locked up in his bedroom Finn said.

Maybe he has a girlfriend Seth says shrugging his shoulders.

His only five and do you think that his straight ? Finn asked.

I don't know baby his still young to tell you know Seth said.

The door opened and Steve stepped in the House.

Good afternoon parents he said walking to his bedroom.

Do you see what I'm talking about Finn said pointing to Steve and folding his arms.

Baby relax okay his just being a child Seth said kissing Finn.

It's mother's day dance at school this Friday but don't worry I'm not going Steven said stuffing food in his mouth.

Why! Not Steven Seth asked.

I don't feel like going dad so I'm not.

Okay! Seth said looking at Finn.

I'll go with you Finn said with a smile.

Nah! Daddy it's okay I'm not going it's not compulsory he said.

Okay! Finn said looking sad I'll be here incase you change your mind.

Nah! I won't he said eating his food.

Can I be excused he asked.

Ofcourse Seth said and Steve ran to his bedroom and closed the door.

Did you just see that his very distant baby i think his affected by this mother's day dance since he lost his mother Finn said sitting on Seth's lap.

Seth sighed yeah! He said kissing Finn's forehead.

It's Wednesday one day left to the dance and Steve is still acting weird.

Finn walks into Steven's bedroom too take out the laundry and when his busy putting them in the busket Steve's iPhone rings and he answers.

Hello! Steve's phone he answered.

Hello! This is Mandy I'm calling from rent a mother . Com I'm calling Steven to let him know that his mother is ready to go to the dance with him this Friday and she hang Up.

Seth felt a pain in his heart he put Steve's iPhone on the bed and took the laundry busket and walked out.

Finn has been busy the whole day cleaning their new home and they moved in a couple of days ago and his been trying to turn in to a home.

He tried to ignore the feeling but his been feeling sick and trying to ignore the pain in his chest he felt betrayed by what Steve did how could Steven do this to him after he asked so nicely to take him to the dance but Steven lied to his face.

It was dinner time and Finn was silent the whole time Seth looked up and broke the silence we are invited to the charity event This Saturday night he said.

Finn smiled and continued eating.

Are you okay babe he asked Finn who nodded yes I'm just tired from unpacking excuse me he said said getting up to put his dish in the dishwasher and went upstairs to his and Seth's bedroom.

Seth looked to Steve who also excused himself and went to his bedroom.

What he was the only one left in the dining room. He cleared the table and went upstairs to find Finn sobbing silently in the shower.

Babe! He called, are you okay.

Finn sniffed yes I.... I'm fine he stummerd.

Baby! Come out of the cold shower please before you get a cold.

Finn stepped out and he looked at Seth and sobbed hard Seth put him on his chest and rubbed his back.

What happened he asked Finn.

Finn sighed I was in Steve's room today I was not snooping I promise he was doing laundry and Steve's Phone rang and I answered and some lady from rent a mom. Com called I mean Steven said his not going to the dance baby he lied to my face Finn said tears streaming down his face.

Baby I'm sure he didn't mean to hurt your feelings Seth said and I will speak to him okay Finn nooded and got under the covers please hold me he asked Seth complied.

It was the morning of the dance and Steve was eating breakfast when Seth came down and made coffee good morning he said.

Good morning daddy he said with a cheer.

So tonight is the dance ha! Seth said.

Yeah! Still not going though Steven said shrugging his shoulders.

Lier Seth called out to Steve who was stunned.

What do you mean daddy , he asked trying to play innocent.

We know Steven daddy and I we know that you are going to the dance and worst of all you rented a mom after daddy volunteered to go with you Seth said.

Steven's eyes were wide he was shooked, you know... He stummerd.

Yes! We know Seth said.

I'm sorry dad he said.

Why! Did you do it Steve Seth asked.

I don't know this kids in my school were making fun of me and I wanted to prove them wrong.

But Steven I think they know that you have two dad's who loves you so much and would do anything to see you smile.

I know dad he said.

Do you ? Seth asked.

Steven was quite and Seth kissed his forehead and stood up to go to work Steven sat there pondering.

Steven arrived at the dance alone he cancelled his rented mother.

He looked around and he could hear gossip every where he went.

He doesn't have a mom one girl said. As Steven passed them.

I had he fell from a plane as a baby that is why he doesn't have a mom.

I heard he was born in a alley raised by monkeys in the jungle somewhere in Africa.

That's not true and you know it candy one of Steve's class mate said moving away from them going over to Steve.

Finn sat on the couch eating icecream and his phone pinged with a message it was a notification from his Instagram account.

* Sammy Zayn Owens posted a picture of him and his son Brian at the movies premier.

Finn sighed and closed his phone.

Love Seth called Finn looked up come on get dressed he said.

No! I don't wanna he whined I'm depressed I don't want to go anywhere he said.

Come on baby he said grabbing him by his hand we going to eat at a nice restaurant and forget about tonight okay.

I don't think I will ever forget he said getting dressed. Seth kissed his lips and left him to get ready.

Okay I'm ready to go he said coming downstairs.

Good Seth said you going to enjoy your self.

Finn shrugged whatever.

They arrived at a place. And Seth looked outside the window this is not a restaurant it's Steve's school he said garring at Seth what now you going to rub it in my face he said.

Come on he said is time to get your boy he said putting out a hand for Finn to take.

I thought you will be bringing out your daddy Steven's classmate said and Steve shrugged I hurt his feelings I doubt he'll ever forgive me Steven said sipping his juice or want to see me again.

I don't think so the boy said.

Nah! Man I really hurt his feelings this time.

Steven! He called.

Silence.

Steven.

What! 

I think you should turn around he said smiling.

Why! So everyone can rub it in my face that I'm mommy less he said.

No! A familiar voice.

Steven turned and looked at his daddy.

But I hurt you I don't deserve you. He said.

Will you let me finish Finn said.

That you have a dad and daddy who loves you more than life itself more than the moon loves the night .

Steven smiled so you not mad at me ? He asked.

No! A little disappointed but not mad how could you be embarrassed by us by me.

I'm not it's just people were talking and I felt hurt that I don't have a mommy.

Finn smirked who needs a mother when you have two dad's Finn said.

He put out a hand for Steven and looked at him let's show that we Rollins rock Finn said.

And Steve smiled I'm really sorry dad Finn smiled about what.

They chuckled.

I thought this was a mother's day dance candy said with a frown.

Ohh! Shut up candy another boy said grabbing his mom's hand and joining Steven and his dad on the dance floor.

Steven looked around and everyone was dancing and smiled he really has a loving home.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a little sad my friend just died and I'm not doing so well.
> 
> Rest in peace buddy I will always remember you.
> 
> So enjoy this short chapter

Finn was sitting on their bed surrounded by tissues his been crying all morning he just found out that his highschool best friend just died in a car accident.

Seth sighed he didn't know what to do now also Steven was crying because his daddy is crying.

Seth just looked at his two boys he needed to do something to get them all happy again.

He went into his office and got on the phone.

Baby! I don't want to get out of bed I'm too sad to do anything I just want to seat and eat icecream dipped in chocolate Finn said hugging Steven close.

Come on if you go to the funeral you will find closure Seth said hugging them both.

Finn just sighed.

Tell you what we'll just jet in for the funeral and come back home Seth said kissing both his boys on the forehead.

Okay! Finn nodded I'm gonna need a new suit and you and Steve also.

Finn and Steven laughed and shook their heads who needs a new suit for the funeral.

I'm going to home to Ireland in going to see all my high school classmates they need to know who I'm married too he said getting up grabbing his wallet and putting his hand out to Seth.

Seth smiled and gave him his black card.

I love you baby Finn said living the house.

After the funeral they were coming back in the lounge and Finn breathed ohh! Feels good to be home he said.

Seth smiled and gestured for them to follow him they did so and when they reached the back yard Finn was shocked and Steve screamed.

Dad! You bought game of Thrones in to our back yard.

Okay! Buddy it's just the actors and becareful Steven the sords are real.

Okay! Dad Steven said running towards the throne and sitting down on it and waving at his parents.

Finn turned baby you remembered he said you were listening he said.

Seth smiled ofcourse baby I listen to you and everything you say I love you baby.

I love you too sweetheart now go on and meet the celebrities and mingle Seth said kissing him softly.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's double birthday today.

We having two parties one for my son which will be during and my fiancée's during the night so I want a bouncy house and water slide the they must slide in to the pool Finn said to the party planners who were busy in the backyard.

They nodded okay sir.

Finn smiled and went back to talk to catering services about the food for the kids.

Marcel I think we make hot dogs for them and gave them party packs to go he said to Marcel who nodded and moved to the open the door.

Dean ! Dolph hi! Come on in he said .

Hello! Wow! This house is beautiful dolph said.

Finn smiled and closed the door and walked over to the couple, I will show you to your guestroom he said walking upstairs with dolph.

Okay! I will just carry this luggage alone said Dean walking in to the bedroom.

Just had my nails done I can't curry luggage Dolph said.

Dean chuckled I love you he said.

I love you too honey bear Dean said.

The family kept arriving Roman and Mustafa , the Owens Sammy couldn't stop complementing Finn and seth's house.

STEVE'S PARTY.

The children were so happy and as for Steven he was having a great time laughing and playing with other kids.

It was time to cut the cake and Steve was supposed to make a wish, he looked at family and friends he smiled my wish already came true I have all that I ever needed he said blowing the candles.

Everyone laughed and the children were given cake and party packs.

It was later and that evening and the kids were leaving.

SETH'S friends were arriving and Finn had changed into a new outfit he had a purple suite he smiled as soon as he entered the room and Shaked hands Seth came up to him and kissed him you look great he whispered to Finn who smiled you look great too babe.

They stood there taking a picture for the media.

Steven was asleep in his uncle's hands Dean took him to bed not wanting to miss Seth's speech.

I would like to thank you all for coming and to the love of my life thank you for making this day happen I love you baby more than you know.

Finn blushed and smiled I love you too babe more than life itself.

And to everyone thank you so much he said.

Moved to him and kissed him looked to everyone please enjoy the food. 

That should be me in that position and Finn came and stole my man Alexa said to Alicia Fox who agreed mmhm!

Shut up Alexa Seth Never loved you and if I were you I forget about this little crush you have Seth xevier said walking away from them.

I hate that little black Barbie Alexa said.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The boys gets jelous of the pastry chef and especially Roman he realises it's not fun when the tables are turned.
> 
> I thought the brothers should catch up since Finn and Seth decided to not go on their honeymoon and enjoy their new married life until his brother Dean and his husband dolph decided to stay with them for a while and look for a house and Roman showed up with his husband later the night of the wedding so they staying with them for a while.
> 
> And in sorry to all Steve's fans his in Tampa Florida visiting his grandparents they took him with them because his great grandfather Vincent macmahon wants to see him Finn just thinks he wants to just spoil him like buying him his own island I mean his only five...
> 
> And I since Mustafa was thrown at Roman on last smakdown I just thought hei! Why! Not.
> 
> So please enjoy the brothers and their craziness.

I wanna learn how to make the best dessert you know baby Finn said to Seth they were in their own bedroom.

But you can make dessert and it's the best I've tasted Seth said. Going through his paper work.

But baby I'm married now I should be able to cook only the best food for my husband Finn said getting up to brush his teeth.

You have thought about this already , he asked Finn who nodded.

I mean dolph, Mustapha and I were talking it could be fun and besides we think dolph needs to learn that a man can't leave on take out he needs some home cooked meal Finn said getting dressed.

I'm proud of you Seth said.

Finn blushed thank you baby see you downstairs he leaned over to kiss his husband my nerd Finn said walking out of the bedroom.

Finn was sipping his coffee when Mustafa came into the kitchen.

Good morning he said pouring himself a glass of juice.

Morning Finn said, and they sat down enjoying their morning when they heard a familiar voice come into the kitchen .

Dolph took a cup and made himself a shake he took a sip and exhaled.

How do you drink that green thing Finn asked?.

Like you drink your coffee dolph said.

Models and their food Mustafa said chuckling.

It's actually good for my heart and mind said dolph.

Dolph honey you need to eat okay and feed your man didn't you know that a way to a man's heart is through his stomach Mustafa said.

And Finn nodded.

Fine! Can you guys teach me he asked.

Ofcourse we will Finn said smiling at his clueless brother in law. Roman was the first only to come downstairs he greeted everyone and made himself a cup of coffee and sat down. Dean came in after and hugged dolph from behind morning sunshine he whispered kissing his hair. There will be no kissing in my house Seth said to Dean who who took his toungue out for him. He took Finn's coffee and sipped, we have golf to play he said to his brothers who agreed they then sat down and have breakfast Making small conversation. It was late in the afternoon Dean, Seth and Roman were coming back from their golf, they walked into the house and they heard a deep Italian male voice. They shared looks and decided to investigate they walked into the kitchen and their husbands where standing around the table with big bowls full of flour mixture inside. Dolph and Finn where looking at Mustafa as the pastry chef was standing behind him both of their hands inside the bowl mixing together. You see you must make love to the flour and the butter mix it together to make that passionate love , you must be one with the mixture the chef said. They all smiled and as he moved to his own bowl and started to mix. They looked up as soon as they're husbands approached Roman took everyone by surprise when he started to kiss Mustafa Very passionately. Mustafa was left stunned and breathless his husband has never done this before it must be the presence of the chef , he smirked Roman was jelous. Roman looked at the chef and put his hand out for a shake I'm Roman he said Roman Reigns the guy smiled and shook his hand my name is Antonio he said in his Italian accent. He pointed to Mustafa with a look of possession he said hisy husband he said to the chef who nodded. Okay! I'm Dean I'm the blonde one's husband he shook Antonio's hand. And this is my husband Finn said pointing to Seth. They shook hands and Finn smiled and looked at the brothers Uhm! Guys we kind of in the middle of a class and you guys are kinda disturbing he smiling at his husband who nodded okay we'll just be out in the patio and they grabbed beers and left for the patio. Okay! Shall we continue Antonio said to the guys who agreed. HE HAS TO GO Roman said THAT FAKE ITALIAN CHEF HAS TO GO. His brothers looked at him and laughed your jelous Dean said. What no! Roman said. Face it RO your jelous that another man had his hands on your husband. No! I just don't like him I think his fake he said trying to cover up his jelousy. All these years you have been treating Mustafa like a nobody and now someone else gets to see him your jelous Dean finished. his my husband oright Roman said. Seth chuckled funny you get to see that now. What do you mean Roman asked. You have never treated Mustafa like your husband ever since you guys got married all you ever done is hurt him Seth said. That's not true said Roman. This morning you didn't kiss him good morning and when we left you didn't kiss him goodbye Seth finished saying his piece. But ! We are not like that Roman said. Don't you think it's time you changed that Dean said. Roman just stayed quite and drank his beer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part one part two will be coming soon.
> 
> Stay tuned .


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to see how the guys help Mustafa fix his jerk ass of a husband so please enjoy this chapter.
> 
> I love you guys and thanks for your support it's because of I'm able to write this funny stories that we love so much.

Mustafa honey are you okay?. Dolph asked.

He sighed, yeah! I guess he shrugged his shoulders.

Dolph gave him an eyebrow.

Finn put their salads infront of them and they thanked him and started to eat.

Honey you can tell us anything we practically family Finn said.

Roman hasn't touched me in 6 months and he has been sleeping with someone.

They gasped..

Do you know this person ? Finn asked.

Mustafa nodded it's one of my friends he said with tears in his eyes.

Do you know their name ? Dolph asked.

Her name is Arianna Huffington she's been my friend since college he said.

Ohh! My god Finn said getting up to hugg him dolph held his hand and smiled honey if she's Truly your friend she would not be hurting you like this so it's just clear that she doesn't care about you dolph said wiping mustafa's tears from his cheeks.

Six months! I can't even go 3 days without little Dean I can't imagine six months dolph said.

Finn smirked I have an idea he said.

What ! Dolph asked.

You my friend are going to teach Roman a lesson.

How ? Mustafa asked.

It's easy Finn asked I am going to call you with a new number the one Roman doesn't know and your not going to answer you must text me before you get in the shower okay he answers the phone Finn said smiling.

I don't know guys.... I ... Just love him so much im scared to lose him he said sniffing.

Don't worry my idea is going to work Finn said sure of himself. Roman Reigns is going to regret the day he hurt Finn said smirking.

Roman and Mustafa were sitting in their bedroom in Seth's house and Roman was texting his new interest and mustafa was texting Finn and dolph on the new number that they gave him.

Roman kept stealing glances at Mustafa who was smiling and laughing softly as he was texting.

Roman raised an eyebrow and stoped texting and looked at mustafa who smiled and put his phone were he was sitting to take a shower he locked it and stepped in the shower Roman felt the water running and grabbed mustafa's phone, shit he cursed when he found out that it was locked but when he tried to put it down it rang it was a number he couldn't recognise.

He answered.

Hello! He said.

Silence.

Hello! And they hang up.

He looked at the phone the fuck! He asked heart pounding he wanted to call back but the stupid phone was locked.

Fuck! Fuck! He cursed.

Mustafa came out of the shower singing Sam Smith " how do you sleep when you lie to me".

Roman felt a pain in his chest he felt betrayed he felt cheated.

Mustafa dressed in his black jeggings and blue t-shirt and white sneakers.

He grabbed his phone and said bye to roman who just stood there with a pained look in his eyes.

They were at the Victoria secret store and laughed.

Ohh! My god I could tell he was pissed Finn said.

You should have seen his face when I left he looked sad guys Mustafa said biting his nail.

Good dolph said, now stage two.

Mustafa looked at him with wide eyes.

They bought him lingerie red night gown with red thongs the gown only covers up to his thighs it's really short and the matching transparent robe.

I can't wait to see his face Finn said and they laughed paying for the items.

I think mustafa is having an affair roman said sipping his beer.

What! Seth gasped are you sure we talking about mustafa here he asked.

Yeah! His like texting secretly and getting calls from a number I don't know roman said with panic in his voice.

Well if his cheating I say good for him Dean said.

Roman man you have been nothing but a pain to mustafa and he has given you nothing but love but you my brother has hurt him over and over again I mean you flirt with other people with him around and you sleep with with his friends and your colleagues but his still loves you he is still with your sorry ass you don't deserve him because his an angel and you are the devil Dean finished with a chuckle he should have left your sorry ass.

Roman sat there thinking about what Dean said and he felt hurt his sweet mustafa is cheating.

Dinner went by quickly and they all parted to their rooms.

Mustafa took a shower and dressed in a bath robe he sat infront of a mirror and brushed his hair with Sam Smith playing in the background roman was already in bed, he stood up took of his robe and Roman swallowed hard damn red looks good on his husband.

Mustafa got under the covers he gave roman his back , goodnight Reigns.

Good...... Goodnight baby Roman said.

Mustafa's phone chipped with a message he looked at it and smiled locked and started to run a hand on his nipple he bit his lip and started to breathe hard his hands slid down to his panties he started to rub himself through the fabric with his eyes closed and let out a moan, soon his hands were replaced with big strong hands of his husband's.

He smirked and opened his eyes to find his husband taking the panties off with his teeth.

He felt the warmth of his husband's mouth on his member.

Damn! He cursed.

Roman looked up to find him biting his toungue.

Shit baby your so hot this lingerie makes me want to fuck you senselessly Roman said going into mustafa's tight hole he put his toungue in and started opening him fuck Mustafa cursed.

You like that baby he asked .

Mustafa nodded yes! Yes! I love it he said a loud moan.

Roman lubbed his member and started to enter inch by inch, fuck your tight baby fuck! You gonna make me come so soon fuck he started to pound fast he had mustafa screaming and cursing.

Ohh!! I fucken hate Roman I hate you so much , fuck it feels good but you hurt me and I'm so stupid because I'm so In love with you mustafa said as he came all over his tummy and Roman followed after him.

I'm sorry baby! I don't deserve you. I love you please don't leave I will block every number on my history okay! Please don't leave me.

Mustafa sniffed will you stop sleeping with Arianna Huffington he asked.

Roman cried yes love I will stop seeing her I will start now okay he took his phone and deleted every number and texted Arianna that his stopping all this affair and working on his marriage.

And they kissed each other.

It was morning when dolph , mustafa and Finn were sitting in the garden enjoying coffee.

He fell for it ? They asked.

Yeah! And last night he went all Fifty shades on me he said smiling and blushing.

Well now on to plan B of our plan. You my friend are going to wear makeup and get a make over you need to show your body more and your beautiful eyes dolph said and lucky you your brother in law is a world famous runway model.

You going to fight for your man and your marriage Finn said raising a cup here's to new change he said.

To change they toasted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not chapter 2 of 27 it's 28


	29. Chapter 29

Hei! Girl Dolph said hugging her, she hugged back with a smile.

Guys this is my make up artist and my best friend Catherine and Cath this is Finn and mustafa they are my brother in law's he chuckled our husbands are brothers dolph said sitting down on a couch.

Yeah! Met at your wedding she said shaking hands with them its great to see you guys again.

Same here they both said.

This better be important for you to interrupt my vacation.

I know honey but this is an emergency you see he pointed to mustafa he needs a make over as in like yesterday dolph said.

What wrong with my style they chuckled Finn sat him down, honey your closet is full of lawyer suite and you not even a lawyer he finished.

I'm a husbanger he said. And Cath looked at him.

I'm my husband's manager he said. 

Ohh! Husbanger they all said in unison.

He nodded.

Wait a minute you are the reason your husband is doing so well dolph asked shocked.

Yes mustafa said smiling.

Wow! Seth was right you are an angel Finn said and Cath walked back in from her closet and sat the equipments infront of mustafa who smiled.

I don't want too much make up I'm not walking the runaway he said chuckling.

No! Honey! You have let yourself go for a very long time and that ends today Finn said.

Okay! Help yourselfs to whatever you want she said and began working on mustafa's eyebrows and eyelashes.

So how's Seth in bed dolph asked and Finn chocked on the tea he was drinking dolph ! He called.

What! I'll tell you how dean's like in bed it's no big deal he said laughing , so spill out.

Well Finn blushed once he gets started its like he can't stop he doesn't like a condom he feels like it's slowing him down Finn said blushing.

Wow! If men could get pregnant you would be on 14 Dolph said and they laughed.

And how's Dean Finn asked.

Ohh! My god big daddy D wow! He has energy his like Viagra on steroids Dolph said and they laughed .

Ohh! My god dolph that is crazy imagine steroids and Viagra really ? He asked.

Dolph nodded my man is a sex lunatic he makes me scream his name mixed at the top of my lungs Dolph said blushing i told him that if he ever decides to take that and do it with someone else I will cut his dick of and make a dildo out of it .

What! Finn asked shocked.

Yeah! And I will dolph said and they both laughed I think we should go check on mustafa Finn said and they left for them laughing .

Wow! Dolph and Finn gasped.

You look gorgeous you look like miss India dolph said.

Really! I'm not a girl though Mustafa said.

You have beautiful eyelashes Finn said.

Wow! Roman won't recognize you dolph said.

Ohh! Cath is that extension did you like add hair extensions he asked wow! 

You look great honey Finn whispered.

Thanks again Cath we have to go dolph said thank you.

Nah! Don't worry making people happy is my specialty she said waving them off.

Now! To make the best dessert you need finest ingredients you need time cooking and baking takes time and energy Antonio said smiling at mustafa who kept blushing enjoying the attention.

So today we doing the easy one cheese cake he said.

They had the engredients layed out they started baking.

Antonio kept starring at mustafa he really was looking beautiful he came up to him.

I really like your eyes they are beautiful he said in his Italian accent. I would look at them every day because that is were I will find myself Antonio said.

Mustafa blushed it really felt good to be wanted he thought.

The living room door opened and the boys walked Roman could not believe his eyes his husbanger / husband looked beautiful he walked up to him and kissed him hard they pulled back he looked into his eyes baby you look beautiful he whispered.

Mustafa blushed thanks Reigns he whispered back.

Wow! You look like a girl Dean said mustafa blushed and his face in Roman's chest.

Fuck I love you baby ! You should wear makeup everyday and these pants fuck! Roman whispered kissing mustafa's ear.

Oh! Look at the time I have to go Antonio said I must get to my other classes thanks again and I will see you guys in two weeks he said and left.

Roman and Mustafa excused themselves in to their bedroom and dean and dolph also leaving Finn and his husband sitting on the couch.

Baby! Maybe you should wear makeup Seth suggested Finn laughed.

You think so ? He asked.

Not too much like those artist but enough to bring your eyes out Seth said.

Okay I will try he said.

I mean did you see my brother he was falling in love all over again.

Yeah! Finn was about to respond when Seth's phone rang.

Hello! He answered.

Sethie boy came the voice of his father.

Dad! Is everything okay ? He asked.

Its Steven son , hunter said.

Is he okay ? He began to panic.

Yes! Its nothing serious it's just his been crying asking for Finn hunter said.

I think his home sick Stephanie said in the background his been crying but his sleeping now.

Okay! What time will you fly him here? Seth asked.

First thing in the morning I think next time Finn should visit with him hunter suggested.

Seth agreed and they hang Up.

Ohh! I miss him too Finn said pointing Seth kissed him and chucked our little bundle of joy.

Yeah! I love you baby Finn said and Seth smiled I love you too babe.


	30. Chapter 30

Steven honey! You know dad is going to be mad but mostly disappointed Finn said.

Steve nodded he bit his lip I'm sorry daddy he tried hard not to cry but the tears betrayed him as they started to fall.

Ohh! Honey! I will talk to him and try to explain okay!.

Steven nodded Finn was about to tell him to go to his bedroom when the door opened and Seth entered the house.

Family I'm home now where is my husband and son he asked walking into the dining room.

What is wrong? He asked.

Steven looked down and Finn sighed do you want to tell him or should I ? He asked.

Tell me what ? Seth asked with a raised eyebrow.

Ilostmyphonewheniwasintampa, Steven said.

What! Seth asked.

I lost my phone when I was in Tampa Steven said .

Seth opened his mouth but nothing came out.

Go to your room he said after finally regaining his voice.

Steve looked at Seth with pleading but Seth would not look at him.

I'm sorry dad he said and left.

Baby I don't think he wanted to loose his phone it was an accident Finn said.

He lost not just any phone he lost an iPhone Finn your son lost a lot of money he deserves punishment.

Ohh! When he does good his your so an when he does bad his mine, his six baby his going to loose a lot of things so now we need to talk to him before we punish him Finn said.

Okay! Bring him down Seth said and Finn called Steven who came down with his head down.

He sat on the couch .

Look at us Steven Seth said.

Steven looked up and Seth sighed buddy you know that, that phone you lost is very expensive so it means no more phones for you until your twelve he said an Steven nodded.

Good now go get ready for dinner .

Steven left and Finn looked to his husband and smiled you did good baby I love you.

Seth kissed him I love you too.


	31. Chapter 31

I can't believe you going to be gone for a whole month , Finn said.

Babe! Its only for a month it's not like it's a year Seth said chuckling looking for his Armani Jeans to put in his suitcase luggage.

You are a family man now babe! Finn said you no longer a bachelor you have a husband and a son to think about now.

Babe! Its not like in like I'm leaving you alone he said kissing Finn I'm you will have mustafa to keep you company when Roman is gone camping.

Finn sighed I guess your right , but I'm going to miss you Finn said standing to kiss his husbae and Steve he is not taking it well his been crying eversince he found out that you will be gone for a month he may not understand but he knows you will be gone for a long time Finn said.

Seth sighed I know baby I know but I will Skype you guys everynight and call you every morning Seth said kissing Finn's forehead.

Promise ? Finn asked.

Seth nodded I promise baby.

Finn smiled I love you he said.

I love you too love Seth said.

So how things between you and your husbanger? Finn asked mustafa who sipped his juice .

Mustafa smiled and blushed we doing great we seeing a marriage counselor he said and she suggested that time apart will be good for both of us that is why we decided that I stay behind this time and he should go alone.

Maybe that could work for both of you Finn said.

She also said that we should try to spice up our sex life mustafa said blushing his always been shy .

What did she suggested some sex toys or watching porn together or what? Finn asked.

Some sex toys and she also said that maybe some lap dance mustafa Chuckled I mean I have never been sexually active you know I saved myself for marriage he said.

WHAT! Finn asked eyes so big he looked around to make sure Steven was nowhere near them.

Mustafa nooded.

You mean Roman was your first ? He asked, you never slept with anyone else ? Wow! I can't remember the first guy I slept with damn! It was such a long time ago he said chuckling.

Suddenly he had a light bulb moment you mean he is your first love ?.

Mustafa nooded.

I'm sorry mustafa that his treating you like this , like you mean nothing to him I just wish he could see what his doing to you is wrong Finn said.

He will come around I hope mustafa said, he wants kids he said.

And you do you want kids ? He asked.

I don't know maybe having a child will fix our marriage that is what I think mustafa said shrugging his shoulders.

I hope so Finn said but please don't bring a child into a love less or complicated home Finn said.

Mustafa smiled thanks for listening Finn I know we don't know each other that we'll but I appreciate it he said.

Finn smiled we almost family he said.

Did you hear that ? He asked.

What? Mustafa asked.

That loud bang he said.

No! Maybe..... And there it was again.

It was coming from the play room, they rushed upstairs to find the computer screen smashed.

Steven! What is going on what happened to the computer screen ? He asked.

I WANT DAD! I WANT DAD! he screamed I want Dad his gone he left us he's not coming back, he sat down and cried Finn walked up to him and kneeled infront of him and pulled him close to his chest , baby! Dad is coming back home his just gone because of work not because his not coming back okay!.

Steven nooded.

He has to work okay! Dad loves you he will never leave you Seth assured him and he kissed Steve's hair, he was met with silence only to discover that Steven is sleeping.

He smiled and lifted him up to put him to bed.

Mustafa smiled it really hit him hard he said.

Yeah! His never been apart from either of us it's his first time being apart from Seth he thinks his going to leave us Finn said.

But Seth would never do that he would never leave you he loves you , I have never seen him this happy mustafa said.

Finn smiled I love him too he really makes me happy Finn said smiling.

Maybe we should just order pizza he suggested and mustafa nooded.

Baby! He was throwing a tantrum baby I mean he thinks that you are leaving us leaving him Finn said.

I will call him Tommorow okay! Seth said.

Okay! Baby! Now what you doing Finn asked.

Thinking about your bubble butt about how I'm going to pound it until you can't say your name Seth said and Finn bit his lip .

I'm naked now as we speak he said touching his member and stroking himself so I'm just missing you that he said in his aroused voice.

Babe! I got to go okay he said and hang up before Finn could hang speak.

Finn looked at his phone that was strange.

He got a text two seconds later.

I love you , something came up I will call you tomorrow.

He read it and typed.

K! I love you too.


	32. Chapter 32

Daddy! Daddy! Steve sobbed walking into his parent's bedroom, Finn opened his eyes to find Steven standing there crying.

What's wrong buddy? He asked.

Steven sniffed I'm hungry , he said.

Okay! Finn said getting up he grabbed his robe and slippers and walked out with Steve behind.

They got into the kitchen he grabbed a box of cereal and milk Steve cried again Finn sighed and looked at him , what is wrong ? He asked.

I'm not hungry , he said I want dad I don't want food I want dad now he SCREAMED.

Okay! I will call him oright let's go upstairs and call dad.

The video call connected and Seth's face appeared on the screen.

DAD! Steven screamed .

Hey! Buddy Seth said.

I miss you dad and daddy too when are you coming home? Steven asked with a pout.

In a couple of weeks okay! He said and Steve nodded I love you buddy never doubt that and daddy too Seth said smiling he showed Finn his headphones indicating that they should talk privately.

I miss you , you know that Seth said as soon as the headsets were on.

I miss you too babe I'm going crazy here thinking about you love Finn said .

Seth smiled I miss you too love Soo much I will be home soon and I'm going to make sweet love to you make you moan my name Finn blushed beet red.

I can't wait love Finn said looking at Steve who was asleep on Seth's side of the bed.

I have to go okay I was in a meeting I love you babe!

I love you too Finn said and the line disconnected.

He put the tablet away and kissed Steve's forehead and whispered I love you buddy.

He woke up before Steven did his morning routine went to make breakfast Steve came downstairs a while later, goomorning daddy he said excited.

Good morning Finn said chuckling.

Want to go shopping today ? He asked we need groceries he said and Steve nodded.

Excuse me! A voice said.

Finn turned around to find a tall good looking blonde guy smiling at him.

Uh..m hello ! He greeted.

I'm sorry to bother you but you have the most beautiful smile I mean I couldn't stop my self from starring he said I'm Rick by the way he said.

Well he...... hello Rick and thanks Finn said flashing his killer smile but......... Before Finn could finish Steve came running towards them.

Daddy! Daddy! Its bubble bee from transformers can we get it please! Please! Pretty please and he flashed his puppy eyes , fine Finn said putting it in the cart.

Your son is very cute Rick said.

Thanks Finn said and Rick gave him his business card call me maybe we could have lunch he suggested , Finn laughed as rick forced the card on his hand he left him there and called Steven to follow him.

As soon as Finn was out of their earshot Steven smirked and turned to Rick if I were you I would stay away because my dad will eat you alive.

Ohh! Really ? He asked where is he now he asked again.

Steven smirked it's not about where is he? Its about who he is Steve said.

Well little man who is your dad? He asked.

Steve smirked my last name is Rollins my dad is Seth Rollins Google him Steven said walking away with a proud smirk.

Rick looked at them go some men are really lucky he thought..


	33. Chapter 33

I want to celebrate my birthday you know diffently this time with my friends or maybe go for a retreat maybe Mexico or Hawaii Finn said to xevier.

I think Hawaii would be great xevier said sipping his OJ, or we could go to Fiji islands or your husband's island I mean you are married to a millionaire.

No! I want something different I think Fiji will do Finn said.

Hello! Mommy and uncle xevier Steve said walking past them to his bedroom.

Steve! Finn called..

Yes! Mommy he said.

What's in the bagpack ? Finn asked.

Nothing! Steve answered.

Uhm..... Steve your bagpack is moving ..

No! It's not moving mommy he said rushing upstairs to his room.

Finn turned to xevier you saw it right I mean it moved.

Since when did he start calling you mommy ? He asked ignoring Finn's question.

Only when his guilty of something or he wants something from me Finn explained.

I think it's cute said xevier .

Seth thinks so too he said.

So you're the mommy and his the dad he said chuckling.

Finn smiled and nodded.

Once he was in his bedroom he locked the door and opened his bagpack and big brown eyes were starring at him.

Hello! Buddy welcome to your new home I'm Steve and I'm going to call you Kevin he said.

Now you stay here while I go downstairs for dinner he said and left the door slightly closed. 

Is uncle xevier gone Steve asked Finn who nooded yes! He is honey.

Are we having lasagna ? Steve asked Finn smiled and started serving food.

They were busy eating when Steve saw a movement on the stairs, he chocked on his OJ .

Are you okay honey Finn asked.

Yes! Steve nooded.

They continued eating and finished Finn turked Steve in and retired to his bedroom.

He felt scratching in the house he woke up checked the time it was 02:15 what the hell he asked putting his sleepers on.

As soon as he reached Steve's rooi he was meet with big brown eyes .

Hei! Buddy how did you get in ? He asked the puppy and he remembered that Steve's bag was moving.

The dog kept scratching the door okay! Okay! I will let you out he unlocked the door and let the puppy out and let it in again after it was finished.

Steve Finn said with a sigh getting under the covers.

Steven balor Rollins downstairs now ! Finn called.

Steve came downstairs and stood next to the couch yes! Mommy.

Is there anything you want to tell me ? Finn asked.

No! Steve said looking everywhere but not at his daddy.

Steve! Finn called stern this time.

Ifoundadogandbroughtithomewithmepleasedontbemad. He said in full sentence.

English please Finn said.

I found a dog and brought it home with me please don't be mad.

Finn sighed .. Steve you should have told me, have you checked the coller maybe it's missing or lost.

I checked daddy it's not it doesn't have a coller and a name it belongs to no one mommy can we keep it please , please he pleaded.

Please mommy he said giving Finn those puppy eyes .

Okay! Okay! We can keep it but we have to take it to a vet and go to to a pet store and make the house let friendly, what's its name? Finn asked.

Ohhhh! It's Kevin he said.

Okay!! Uhm! Kevin but why? Finn asked.

I don't know I just like the name. Can we like keep it from dad like surprise him when he gets here.

Okay! Honey we won't tell him until he gets here Finn said.

The dog started to bark and the kitchen door opened and, hello! Buddy who are you? Seth asked Kevin.

DAD! DAD! Steve screamed running to his dad.

Hei! Pumpkin Seth said hugging Steve.

I missed you dad , Steve said.

I missed you too cupcake.

Hei! Baby Finn said coming over for a hug and a kiss from his husband.

I see we have a puppy he asked looking at finn.

Yes! Steve brought him in last night and we checked for a coller he belongs to no one so we decided to keep him as matter of fact we were going to the vet Finn .

So what is his name? Seth asked.

Kevin! His name is Kevin Steve said.

Why? Kevin Seth asked.

I just like the name dad and mommy loves it too Steve said.

Seth looked to Finn and mouthed mommy, Seth smiled and mouthed later.

Seth smiled he took Steve and Finn took Kevin and they left for the vet.

They got into the car and put Steve inside and put his belt on Seth came behind Finn and hugged him when Finn had the door closed.

He leaned over to his ear and whispered ...... Daddy's home and kissed him behind his ear, Finn felt a shiver going down his back to his dick.

Daddy was really home.


	34. Chapter 34

Ohh! Fuck Finn screamed as Seth was pounding into him, fuck I missed you so much he said breathless , I missed you too baby Seth said slamming into his husband hard and Fast.

Please... Baby don't stop baby! Ohhhh! Fuck! Fuck! Finn was a mess pupils dark with lust his legs were crossed behind Seth's waist.

Fuck baby I missed your tight hole I'm never going without you again he said slamming into Finn and rubbing his hand up and down on Finn's dick Finn screamed so loud as he came in Seth's hand, ahh! Ahh! Fuck! Fuck! Seth smirked admiring his work he loved watching Finn release like that.

Ohhhh! Baby I missed you , I missed you fuck! Seth screamed as he released inside Finn.

They came down from their highs and Seth chuckled.. 

What is funny? Finn asked.

Today I just made you pregnant he said and they both chuckled I can't get pregnant Finn said.

I wish you could baby you know that Seth said Finn raised an eyebrow do you want another child Seth? Finn asked.

Yeah! I really do baby maybe we can have one I want a new born this time I want to change diapers I want to know the feeling of waking up in the middle of the night you know their first step their first word Seth said smiling.

Baby I would love that so many Finn said kissing Seth and I love you Seth said , i love you too baby Finn said blushing.

For my birthday I'm going on a retreat with my friends for a weekend so you baby sitting Finn said.

Ohhhh! Can we like keep Steve at his sleepover until you come back? Seth asked .

No! Baby he won't survive a whole weekend without us Finn said .

Okay! 

Yep! Finn said, so Roman , Mustafa , Dean and Dolph are coming Tomorrow and we leaving Tomorrow.

We going to have boys night in with my friends I invited Orton and MacIntyre Seth said.

Hmmmm!! Finn said falling asleep.

Mommy! Dad Steve said walking into his home Kevin kept barking at him Steve lifted him hei! Buddy I missed you .

Good morning Steve Seth said chuckling .

Good morning dad Steve said going upstairs to his room, Steve come back down please Finn asked .

Okay! Daddy he said.

Steve I am going away today Finn said and Steve raised his eyebrows What! No! Steve screamed.

It's only for a weekend Steve I will be back on Monday Finn said smiling, and you are staying here with dad for a boys weekend in Finn said and Steve smiled really Dad ? He asked cheerful.

Yes! Buddy our weekend is going to be more fun than mommy's retreat in Ibiza Seth said with a bit of jealousy.

Xevier, ricochet, Dolph , Mustafa and Finn arrived in Ibiza and took a cab to their hotel , ohhhh! My god this is wooow! Xevier said as soon as they entered the hotel room .

I bet the president sleeps here ricochet said.

I had my first gig here in Ibiza Dolph , really ? Xevier asked.

Yes! I was doing a photoshoot for Christiano Ronaldo's CR7 underwear. I had so much fun then you know young and no commitments I made out with Fabio in his hotel jacuzzi tub.

Wow! You mean Fabio the soccer still?? Mustafa asked. 

Yeah!! Dolph nodeed So what are we doing tonight? Mustafa asked.

I think we should go celebrate Finn's 30'th birthday Ibiza style Dolph said.

I wanna get drunk you know you turn thirty only once you guys so I want to have fun and enjoy myself you know just this weekend I want to be Finn balor not Finn Seth Rollins balor he said.

I think it's cool that you took both of your husband's first and last name xevier said.

Ohhhh! Well his the love of my life Finn said smiling, his phone rang and speak of the Angel hei! Baby said Finn.

Hei! Love what you doing? He asked.

We getting ready to go out and celebrate my birthday as Dolph said Ibiza's style.

Seth am I on speaker ? Finn asked.

Yes! Baby you are Seth said.

What do you mean Ibiza style ? Like going out partying and making out with soccer stars ? Seth asked.

Is that what it is? Finn asked well I guess we are doing that Finn said.

Mustafa's phone rang , hello!

Is it true? Roman asked.

Yes! We are going out to celebrate Finn's birthday Mustafa said.

You not going to meet some soccer star and leave me right ? Roman asked with panic in his voice .

No! Baby I'm not going to leave you I love you so much to do that to you so relax and trust me okay! He said.

Yeah! I trust you and have fun.

We will Mustafa said bye baby, Mustafa ! Roman called.

Yeah! Roman.

I love you baby so much that I'm scared that you will leave me Roman said.

Don't worry baby I'm not going anywhere he assured Roman.

He went back to his friends after hanging up so let's go , yeah! They cheered LETS GO PARTY Dolph screamed.

Finn smiled and texted Seth kissy face with a text kiss Steve goodnight for me.


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's going on in Ibiza the boys are having fun and the husbands are not enjoying their boys weekend in..

Why! Did you let Finn go to Ibiza without you ? Dean asked Seth who looked at him like his crazy.

Why would you ask me that I mean his out with his friends they are having fun it's his birthday Seth said like it's an obvious thing .

Because Ibiza man is like Vegas man or Miami you dont let your partner go to Ibiza man alone that place is were soccer stars go to seek their prey shit happens in Ibiza man horrible shit man I know okay coz Dolph is a model and most of his shoots are in Ibiza and once we went clubbing Dean shook his head I almost fought some Italian soccer star because he was hitting on Dolph so that place is not safe and they said their going out they out there flirting with some soccer stars showering them with drinks so what we need to do is go to Ibiza now Dean said and glared at his brothers and their friends.

Yeah! They all agreed especially Roman who was already getting up.

Wait! Wait! I need to find a baby sitter for Steve and it's already late to call one of his friend's parents Seth said with a sigh.

It's new York man you can find a twenty-four hour nanny service drew said taking out his phone and dialling the numbers they found on the internet.

Thirty minutes later the nanny came her name was Mandy rose she was a nice young girl she smiled and walked in , hello I'm Seth Steve's dad his sleeping so can you babysit till Monday ? Seth asked and she nodded yes sir. 

Cool and the rest of the guys came down and headed for the airport to jet of to Ibiza with Seth's private jet.

So what is the plan ? Seth asked.

We get in there take our boys and bring them home we can have Finn's party together Randy said fumming .

They just sat in their sits hoping to find their lovers .

OHH! MY GOD THIS IS SO MUCH FUN THANK YOU GUYS FOR COMING WITH ME FINN FINN SAID OVER THE LOUD MUSIC.

YOUR WELCOME HONEY ITS YOUR DAY xevier said over the music .

Mustafa excused himself to go to the bar for another round of Budweiser for the guys and a soda for him.

Can I get another round please he said to the bartender who smiled and nodded oright sweetheart he said and left to go get the drinks.

Hello! A guy said sitting next to Mustafa who smiled back and went back to singing along to the song.

I'm sorry I heard your accent American ? The guy asked and Mustafa nodeed well I'm fabrigas he introduced himself Mustafa shook his hand I'm Mustafa nice to meet you Mustafa fabrigas said putting a some hair behind mustafa's ears.

He blushed and thanked the guy who offered to buy him a drink.

Thanks but I'm he showed him his wedding ring I'm married , sorry he said with a smile.

The guy Chuckled we all are every guy you see in here is married but their out here to have fun he said , and where is your husband? He asked.

His not here with me I'm out with my friends it's one of them's birthday Mustafa said to fabrigas who smiled you're very beautiful you know that and Mustafa blushed to those words.

Thanks I guess Mustafa said when their drinks came I have to go back to my friends well my friends and I sitting over there once you change your mind you know where to find me he said with a wink and smiled.

Mustafa took the drinks and went back to his friends.

Who was that ? Xevier asked.

He said his name was fabrigas .

What did he say ? They asked him all excited to know.

Well he wants us to join them Mustafa said and Finn chuckled like sit there with them ? He asked.

Yeah! Guys I don't think that is a good idea xevier said and they all dismissed the idea and continued having fun dancing they all looked at xevier moving his body .

It was after they Decided to seat that fabrigas and his friends decided to buy them drinks and join them .

They gave each other looks and welcomed the guys with fake surprise smiles.

Hello! Gentlemen mind if we sit with you fabrigas said sitting next to Mustafa and he introduced his friends who paired themselves with the guys .

A minute later Finn signalled Dolph to go to the bathroom which they excused themselves and left.

They arrived in the bathroom Finn turned to Dolph and whispered I don't want to drink anymore I mean those guys bought us drinks it's obvious that they will want us to go with them and I'm not cheating on my husband he said .

Relax okay ! We going out there to sit and chat no one must drink we must make sure of that Dolph said.

Finn nodded okay now let's go they left the bathroom and went back to their seat.

The music played and they danced this one guy his name was jores or something like that xevier was paying no mind he leaned over to his ear and whispered let's get out of here xevier chuckled but shook his head no! He said politely, he signalled for ricochet to join him on the dance floor.

We need to leave he said as soon as they hit the dancefloor that guy thinks I'm a hooker like he just asked me to leave with him so I think we need to leave I think we had enough fun Finn smiled and excused himself grabbing Mustafa , Dolph to join their two friends on the dance floor.

we need to go he said over the music and they all nodded Dolph called the cab and they left with Finn that is when the others followed leaving unnoticed.

Fabrigas searched the club and found non of their new friends , damnit he said I'm going to find you he said to himself.

Ohhhh! My god can you believe that what a Dutch I know right he was like let's get out of here as if we would ever leave with them ricochet said and they all laughed.

The other guys were drunk except for mustafa but they drunk enough to be responsible.

They just continued laughing opening the door to their hotel room they actually brought drinks? Ricochet asked.

Yep! That is Ibiza for you married man come out here to have fun with young guys you know or other case man just come to Ibiza to cheat.

That is just disgusting I really don't understand why people cheat ricochet said I mean you made a vow to forever be faithful and then you cheat it's just disgusting and hurtful he finished and Finn switched on the lights.

Hi! A voice said .

Ahhh!! Finn screamed hearing his husband's voice.

WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE? DID YOU FOLLOW US TO IBIZA he asked .

OF COURSE WE DID Dean answered you came to Ibiza all on your own this place is cursed with udultry and you came here alone of course we would follow you.

Silence....

You don't trust us ricochet said.

No! We trust you , we don't trust Ibiza Dean said.

What! Finn asked.

What we trying to say is we couldn't seat back home knowing what goes on in this town Seth said.

Finn chuckled are you listening to yourselves he said the guys also joined in on the laugh. 

Do you know those guys you were sitting with tonight ? Randy asked 

No! We didn't even sit with them for a long time baby we ended up ditching them and came straight home xevier explained to Randy.

You know what I think we should all go to bed we will discuss this in the morning   
Finn reasoned and they all agreed and retired to their bedrooms.

Finn and Seth were in their rooms Finn shut the door and pushed Seth on the bed .

How could you ? He asked and where the hell did you leave my child Seth? Finn asked hands on his hips standing in front of his husband .

Now baby listed I found him a babysitter she's from this twenty four hours nanny company. Her name is mandy rose.

What! You left our son with some stranger because your insecurities told you that I'm cheating on you , you don't trust me love Finn said with tears threatening to fall.

Baby please understand put yourself in my shoes and those guys too our husbands out in this sinful place without us baby I was going crazy love it's not that I don't trust you I trust you so much I just got scared that is all too much temptations love.

You were gone for a whole month and I did not pack up and leave to find you did I ? Finn said.

Seth nodded .

Because I trust you I trust you so much but you just had to listen to your crazy friends I mean Roman is feeling insecure because of what he's done to Mustafa so that reaction is expected from him but from you ..... Finn shook his head I'm disappointed in you love Finn said walking over to the Closet to take out his husband's shirt the one he made into a pyjama.

Baby please forgive me I'm sorry Seth apologized.

Finn looked at him and sighed you know I can't stay mad at you come here he gestured for Seth to go to him Seth moved to him and they entertwined their hands Finn got on hit toes to kiss Seth . What will I do with you ? He asked Seth who chuckled love me Seth answered.

Your crazy but your my crazy love Finn said and they went to bed .

I trust you baby Seth said always remember that , Finn nodeed yes love and I trust you too he said snuggling close to Seth.


	36. Chapter 36

So it's pride weekend in Ibiza town Dolph said, sitting on a couch next to Finn drinking coffee.

Yeah! I saw that Finn said looking into his phone , you want us to go ? He asked smiling.

Yeah! I mean our plans to get drunk all weekend got ruined by our insecure husbands so we might as well dress up and have fun Dolph said.

Good morning xevier said walking into the room oh! Breakfast I'm starving he said grabbing a bowl filling it with fruit salad.

Morning they said in unison.

We going to pride parade Dolph told xevier who cheered yei! I like dress up.

I need strong coffee ricochet said walking downstairs into the lounge, good morning he sighed I have a pounding headache he said closing his eyes.

They chuckled you drunk more than any of us last night Finn said.

Do you have to be so loud? He asked sipping his coffee.

We going to pride parade they told ricochet who nodded I'm down he said.

Seth's still sleeping? Xevier asked.

Yes! Finn responded I can't believe they just showed up and ruined our weekend Finn was really bored.

Roman came downstairs poured himself a cup of coffee and walked over to the lounge and kissed mustafa's neck good morning gentlemen he said.

Morning They all said while Mustafa blushed .

Finn gave him a look of what the fuck.. he just blushed and sipped his coffee.

Morning everyone Seth , Dean , drew and Randy came downstairs at the same time greeted their bae's and sat down for breakfast.

Dolph stood up I think we should get ready for the parade station in an hour he said getting up.

Yeah! They all stood up at the same time and left for their different bedrooms leaving their lovers confused.they imerged an hour later slaying all over the place Finn was dressed in a black leather skirt and a turquoise blouse with black ranger boots and a fedora hat and xevier was wearing the same but with a white blouse his hair in a nice bun.

Mustafa was dressed in a jeggings and a range boots and a blue vest he had a cardigan sweater on top while ricochet had a white lagging and a green fishnet blouse and a pair of white sneakers .

Dolph had a pink leather dress with pink leather boots and had his extentions and blow-dried and had on a black fedora hat , they all looked stunning with make up Finn had his beard trimmed and so did Mustafa.

They had their lovers on a jaw dropping moment it silence until Seth spoke.

You not going out dressed like that he said and Finn raised his eyebrows, why not? he asked.

Because when you bend I can see your whole butt Seth said taking a Pellow covering Finn with it.

Put some tights he said Finn was getting frastrated NO! SETH YOU CRASHED IN HERE AND RUINED MY BIRTHDAY WEEKEND IM GOING TO DRESS HOWEVER I LIKE AND YOU SIR ARE NOT GOING TO SAY A SINGLE THING. Finn screamed tears threatening to fall.

IM YOUR HUSBAND AND I SAY YOU DRESS APPROPRIATELY OR YOUR NOT GOING ANYWAY Seth said raising his voice.

Finn threw the cushion at Seth and ran upstairs to their bedroom Dolph looked at Seth and shook his head and they all followed him upstairs.

They knocked .... Hei! Honey can we get in? He asked Finn who was sitting on the bed He wiped his tears and nodded.

Are you okay? Xevier asked.

Finn shook his head how could Seth do this to me he just ruined my birthday Guys I'm mad and hurt at the same time you know I don't want to be near him I just want to go home Finn said.

No! We going to the parade and after we going to get drunk and have a blast okay now fix your make up and meet us downstairs in a minute okay Dolph said and Finn chuckled you're something else you know that he said.

Well I get that a lot darling he said walking out.

Finn emerged downstairs a minute later looking better than he did a moment ago.

Seth was still furious when Finn came downstairs Finn tried to apologize but Seth just shut him down giving him a cold shoulder.

Finn felt hurt and just left the lodge and his friends went after him.

Finn did not even enjoy his parade he kept thinking about Seth and their argument their first argument he looked at all those happy couples kissing and touching and tears just streamed down his face.

Hei! He will come around okay ricochet said and Finn smiled.

They walked into a club and the music was playing loud and everyone was having fun , Finn walked up to the stage and danced he was enjoying himself and this guy came behind him and they danced together .

Are you okay? Man Dean asked his brother .

Seth sighed and rubbed his face I think so man I fucked real bad I need to apologize he said and They all nodded.

They called their uber ride and Roman texted Mustafa to find out where they were and he told him they were in some club in downtown Ibiza.

They left immediately.

Finn smiled and thanked the guy who smiled and kissed his cheek.

He sat down on the bench and sipped his beer .

Who was that ? Xevier asked.

I don't know and I don't care Finn said laughing we just danced and he kissed my cheek thanks.

Their lovers walked in and ordered their beers and joined them on their booth.

Finn sighed when Seth settled in next to him he leaned over and whispered into his ear... I'm sorry babe I didn't mean to yell at you and crash your weekend please forgive me love I'm sorry Seth said looking into Finn's eyes Finn wiped a tear from his eye and spoke you embarrassed me baby Infront of our friends .

I know babe please forgive me I'm really sorry I promise to make it up to you he said.

Finn chuckled sex is not going to fix this Seth he said looking at his beer.

I know babe I know do you forgive me he asked and Finn smiled of course I forgive you love he said and Seth smiled they kissed their moment was interrupted when a familiar voice spoke .

Hello! Mustafa the voice said.

Mustafa was busy whispering with his husband when he had his name being called, he turned and he came face to face with fabrigas who was smiling.

Hi! He said.

Fabrigas smiled you look beautiful he said starring at Mustafa who smiled awkwardly thanks he said.

Roman stood up and he was taller than fabrigas I'm Roman his husband and you are? He asked.

I'm fabrigas I'm just friend he said walking away.

He looked at Roman and said your lucky man your husband is beautiful take care of him he said before he left.

Roman looked at Mustafa and kissed him I know I'm the luckiest man and I don't deserve you he said Mustafa smiled and kissed him i love you he said. And Roman kissed him and whispered i love you too baby.

Seth kissed Seth and whispered I love you more than you could ever know he said to Finn who kissed him back and smiled into the kiss.

Your stupid but I love you stupid insecure husband.

They a sat there enjoying the night in Ibiza with their husbands.


	37. Chapter 37

It was Sunday morning in Ibiza Finn and Seth woke up first and sat on the patio enjoying their breakfast, Roman and mustafa joined them to have breakfast too.

Good morning they said in unison and they joined them to have breakfast too the rest of the guys joined in later and they all sat down and enjoyed a healthy breakfast.

Roman stood up and took mustafa's hand , come on he said let's get in the jacuzzi tub he said.

Sure Mustafa said with a smile they got into the tub and started to make out like teenagers.

Seth looked at finn they seem to be in love and doing okay he said. 

Finn smiled yeah! I think therapy and counseling is really working I mean look at them , yeah! Finally my brother is coming to his senses.

We should get ready to leave he said have you spoken to pilot yet? He asked.

Yes! He says he's Ready when we are Seth said kissing finn.

I miss Steve he must be miserable without us baby he didn't want to talk to me when I called this morning Finn said.

Yeah! Must be mad Seth said biting his lip.

His mad at you not me I didn't leave him without saying goodbye Finn said.

I know love and I'm sorry I'm going to make it up to both of you I promise .

Steve! We home Seth said as soon as he entered the house. 

Finn thanked Mandy and had her money transferred into the company account.

He shut the door after she left and went upstairs looked into Steve's room he was sleeping he came up to him and lifting him up to their bedroom and put him between them and they kissed his cheeks And kissed each other Finn whispered I can't wait to see his face in the morning he said.

Me too goodnight pumpkin they said to Steve who snuggled closer to Finn.


	38. Chapter 38

Mommy! Mommy! Mommy! You're here! you're here! He screamed up and down the bed .

Finn opened his eyes yes pumpkin I'm here your were sleeping when we got here, Finn said to Steve who hugged him tight.

Seth stretched well I'm also here Buddy he said.

Steve snuggled closer to Finn and spoke you left me daddy and you didn't even say goodbye , I don't want to talk to you , he said hiding in Finn's chest.

Seth sighed I'm sorry buddy but I really missed daddy and he missed me too so I had to go see him and bring him home he said.

Steve pouted but you left me daddy , said Steve.

But I'm here now and we're family again Seth said smiling and he hugged Steve tight.

Steve Buddy Can I ask you something ? Seth asked.

Okay! Daddy Steve nodded.

Why do you call Finn mommy? 

Because he takes care of me ,he bathes me he does my laundry he cooks for me for us like a mommy does and you work like a daddy does to provide for us Steve said kissing both his parents's cheeks.

I love you mommy and daddy you're the best thing to ever happen to me and I will forever be great full for that Steve said hugging them tightly.

So how about we go make mommy breakfast Seth suggested and Steve nodded yes daddy.

I love you mommy Steve said.

I love you too pumpkin pie Seth said kissing his forehead.

Finn came downstairs a while later to the smell of bacon , eggs and waffles.

Mhmm! Smells great in here he said .

Happy birthday baby Finn said pulling out a chair for Finn to seat in , I'm sorry I ruined your vacation because of my insecurities and for yelling at you Infront of our friends .

Finn smiled it's okay baby apology accepted I love you too much to be mad at you Finn said blushing.

Now sit and enjoy your breakfast on us , chef Steve said chief chef Seth freaken Rollins.

Finn smiled he smile faded away as soon as his phone rang and he answered.

Hello! 

Hello! Sweetheart a voice said.

Finn's heart skipped a beat.... What do you want Bray? He asked.

It's been how long five years not even a I missed you too love or hello babe for good time sake? He asked.

I'm going to hang up now Finn said.

Come on I'm town I was hoping we could have lunch and catch up on I mean we were lovers one's he said .

No! Don't call me ever again he said and hang-up .

Are you okay! Baby Seth asked.

Uhm..... Yeah! I'm fine it's just that was my ex Bray Wyatt he said bitting his lip.

The one who thinks he owns you ? Seth asked. And Finn nodded.

If he knows what is good for him he will stay away from you, Seth said hugging Finn close.


	39. Chapter 39

What do you want Bray? Finn asked Bray who was sitting Infront of him in a coffee shop.

I want you Finn , I love you I mean all this time you all I could think about all the times we shared I mean you love me Finn you said it yourself.

I loved you a long time ago before you Broke my heart and left me like yesterday's trash , I gave you my all Bray but you hurt me , you hurt me so bad that I didn't date for five years and then I met my husband I fell in love and got married to a wonderful man you know Bray my husband he doesn't bring me down he loves me he treats my right he support my decisions he's the love of my life and you know what Bray I'm happy I have a wonderful son I'm a dad Bray you never wanted to have kids or start a family always told me that you where never ready .

I was not ready Baby, Bray said trying to take Finn's hand on the table.

Finn removed his hand and chuckled .... Until you cheated on me and got her pregnant right and left because you wanted to be there for your child you didn't even consider my feelings ....

Forget about the past why are you here? And where is your baby mama when you're here with me? 

Bray sighed it's not working out the way I expected we not inlove with each other like you and I ...... My daughter she's five I don't see a reason for us together so we had a mutual agreement .

And you thought that I'm the idiot that will take you back right , Finn asked but it was more like a statement. It was nice seeing you Bray but I have to go my husband and son they are waiting for me I hope you find love and this time don't loose it , Finn took his cellphone and car keys paid for his coffee and left.

He got into his mustang GT and breathed hard and drove off.

He arrived home to find his husband and son playing war games , Seth turned and smiled hey! Baby how did it go? He asked.

Finn sat on his lap and hid his face on Seth's neck he began to sob , Seth asked Steve to go to his room.

Will daddy be okay he asked and Seth nodded yes buddy daddy is going to be okay.

The moment Steve was out of earshot he pulled Finn's face and looked at him hei! I'm guessing it went well he said kissing Finn's forehead.

Finn nodded but why am I crying if it went well ? He asked.

Because you had it bottled up for a very long time you needed that okay! You needed to tell him how you feel so that you can be free Seth said kissing Finn's lips.

I guess baby! Finn smiled I love you Seth Rollins you make me soo happy and i love Steve too you gave me a family thank you Finn said and Seth hugged him tightly no! Thank you for agreeing to be my fake husband now I have a real husband and a son said Seth holding him.

They stayed like that enjoying each other's love.


	40. Chapter 40

Daddy! Daddy! Look what I found Steve said showing Finn his jar of worms.

Finn sighed Steve what did I say about playing with worms ? He asked.

But daddy their so cool can I keep them in the house please mommy please ! Steve begged.

No! Steve no worms inside the house now go get ready for dinner dad will be home soon, Steve ran upstairs to bath.

Finn's phone rang he answered.

Hello! 

Hey! Finn it's Sammy we coming to New York Kevin has some business so I was thinking we should hangout Sammy said.

Uhm..... Yeah! Why not Finn wanted to let the world swallow him .

Okay! I will see you in a couple of hours TTFN! Sammy said and hang up.

No! No! No! Finn said.

What's wrong baby? Seth asked Finn sighed .

Sammy called and said they coming to New York Kevin has some business to attend.

Ohhhh! Cool Kevin is coming Seth said all excited.

Baby Sammy is just coming to flaunt about all his achievements baby sometimes it gets too much baby Finn said with a little bit of sadness in his voice.

I'm sorry babe but Kevin is cool man Seth said . 

Maybe I should go back to college continue my education get a honor's and like work from home he suggested.

Yeah! Baby you can get an honor's and work From home I just want Steve to find someone home when he gets home baby, Seth said.

Finn smiled okay baby Steve will always find me home everyday of his life Seth said.


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's December I'm on holiday and I can't stop writing.
> 
> So enjoy this short chapter of office picnic.

Hello! I'm here to see Mr Rollins Finn said to the girl behind the desk.

I'm sorry Mr Rollins doesn't want to be disturbed do you have an appointment? She asked with attitude. 

No! I don't have an appointment but I'm his..... I'm sorry you need an appointment to see the boss she said with her attitude.

Finn! Is that you ? Xevier asked from behind Finn uncle xevier Steve called running to him.

Hei! Buddy why are you guy out here ? He asked.

Mr Rollins is busy he asked not to be disturbed she said looking up and down at the three.

Finn you don't need an appointment to see your husband xevier said to Finn who smiled , go in have lunch with your baby surprise him he's going to love it.

Finn left for Seth's office with Steve in toe.

He turned to the receptionist That man is married to your boss next time treat him with respect he said and left.

She sat there with her eyes popping out like a scared puppy.

Steve ran inside the office DAD! DAD! he screamed running into the office running towards his dad who lifted him him up and threw him up in the air we brought you lunch dad he said.

Really! Seth asked.

Yes! We made sandwiches , salads , desserts and drinks , the lady at the reception was mean to mommy Steve said.

Finn smiled it's no big deal she didn't know who I was now lets eat.

They started eating and chatting and Steve left them to play on the computer.

We having dinner with the Owen's tonight and I was thinking we should host Thanksgiving this year since it's our first Thanksgiving as a married couple. 

Seth smiled I love the idea baby .

Yeah! We could have your family come over and have a feast Finn said . It's a pity my parents are busy but as long as I'm with you I'm complete Finn said Seth smiled and kissed his forehead.

I love you Seth said.

Finn blushed I love you too he said and They kissed , guys eew!!! Stop kissing Steve and getting between them and they kissed his cheeks.


	42. Chapter 42

Mommy I want a bicycle Steve said to Finn who sitting in front of his computer communicating with his professor.

Mommy! I want a baby brother Steve and Finn turned and smiled I heard you buddy okay we will go buy it later let me just finish this assignment he said but mommy you always on the computer he said pouting.

Okay! Im done now you have all my attention come here he said and Steve sat on his father's lap and looked at the bikes online Steve chose a red bmx bike with training wheels.

They ordered it and said it will be delivered in five working days.

Now! Can I go make dinner before dad gets here and remember this week grandma and grandpa are coming and all your uncles for thanksgiving Finn said.

Steve cheered yei! I can't wait to see grandpa he said and went back to playing with Kevin.

Here! Boy! Here! Boy he said and they continued to play catch outside.

Seth walked in and danced with his husband I have news he said.

I'm running for mayor he said .

What!! You what?? He asked .

Yeah! I'm running for mayor of New York City he said.

You can't run for mayor you don't have any resources I mean your a philanthropist not a politician and have you forgotten we are gay Finn said.

Yes! I know that it's about time we change that this country needs something different it's needs a change and that is why I'm running for mayor Seth said.

Baby! I'm so proud of you Finn said. He really didn't want to bust his husband's bubbles so he played along.


	43. Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stephanie and hunter are spoiling Steve and Roman and mustafa have an addition to their family Dean and Dolph are fighting and Finn steps in.
> 
> I'm not sure with Mrs MacMahon's name Google said she's Linda.

It was three days before Thanksgiving and Seth was sitting in the backyard having a barbeque with his grandfather , brothers and father when finn, Dolph , mustafa , Stephanie and her mom where in the kitchen making salads and desserts.

Mustafa was sitting on the chair feeding the baby she was so cute they adopted her when they where in Abu Dhabi and finally she came home a month ago mustafa said.

She's so cute Finn said so adorable you must be happy.

Talk about sleepless nights nappy changing constant crying Stephanie said chuckling, but she's the cutest little angel grandma's little angel she took her from her daddy and played with her.

Grandma and me I'm your little angel Steve said sounding a little sad.

Of course Steve you're my little knight sir Steven she said Steve smiled and kissed her cheek.

Sherdi was beginning to sleep she kissed her forehead and put her to sleep on the play pan Finn bought for her since they couldn't bring hers.

Mommy can we have a baby like sherdi ? Steve asked.

Finn chuckled baby we can't have a baby just like sherdi but we'll ask dad okay Finn said and Steve nodded.

Okay! He went back to watch the baby while he played with his toys.

Stephanie turned to Finn in the kitchen when Steve was out of side.

Why does he call you mommy? She asked and Finn chuckled he says because i take care of him like a mommy should Finn said.

Wow! You should have another one Linda said Finn smiled as much as I would like too I went back to school online marketing honor's and Steve is already complaining that I'm always doing my assignment I mean it's something that my husband and I discussed but maybe when Steve is six or seven .

And you ? She asked looking at Dolph when are you having a little one .

Dolph chuckled I want to have kids but Dean is not with the idea I think he's scared or something you know I think scared that he will be a terrible dad and he's great kids Dolph sighed.

Don't worry give him time Stephanie said hugging Dolph.

Man! You look tired Dean asked Roman who sighed .

Man! I haven't slept properly in a month I'm tired it's like when I close my eyes sherdi cries I ended up sleeping in her nursery one time was late for a gym missed a few football practices got yelled at by the couch for not my head in the game Roman said only to have everyone laughing at him.

Mustafa looks happy hunter said.

Yeah! He's really happy the baby took all his attention man like he really loves her it's like I don't exist anymore.

Dean laughed you feeling rejected , lonely and replaced all the feelings he felt all the years in your marriage you must give him time and continue helping with the baby.

They went back in the house and started sitting down on a dining table to eat, Steve was still playing when Finn wanted to serve barbeque he sighed and looked at his son , Steve pick up your toys he said.

No! Steve said and continued playing with his toys .

Steve pick up your toys or we are not getting a new baby Finn threatened.

No! I don't want to pick up my toys I'm still playing he said all serious.

Steven ! Pick up your toys now Seth said.

He looked at his dad No! No! 

Steve honey i'll give you a dollar if you pick up your toys Stephanie said and Steve got put his toys in a busket and put them in the playing room and came back .

Stephanie I don't want him to think he needs to be bribed to do something Finn said.

Oh! Come on honey he's just a child it will teach him to save she said smiling.

Finn looked to his husband who sighed and addressed his mom , look mom that's the method you used on us I don't want to use it on my kids Seth said.

Stephanie chuckled look at how successful you all are thank you very much now lets eat.

They began eating making small talk and Finn felt at home and so was Steve sitting next to his grandpa him and hunter kept giving Kevin meat under the table. 

And Seth opened his mouth.

I'm running for mayor he said and Stephanie chuckled Dean was shocked while Roman just stood there staring at his baby brother.

Nonsense! Hunter said, you will not do no such thing and Vince nodded.

Are you sure honey? his grandmother asked.

Yes! Seth nodded.

Finn kept his eyes on the food .

Finn! Honey what do you say about all this? Stephanie asked.

Uhm!! Uhm!! My husband made his decision so I have to support him Finn said smiling.

Nonsense! I will not have my son joining that dirty who game , who killed JFK? He asked and chuckled when no one answered, now I will not have son murdered by a ghost he said and Seth stood up well it's late dad because I'm doing it he said.

Finn excused himself to take Steve upstairs but I want dad Steve said as soon as he realised his dad was upset Seth walked over and kissed his son and whispered go with daddy okay ! He said and Steve nodded.

Everyone leave hunter said they left because they know that when Seth and his dad fight it gets harder and harder the is no stopping them so they left them in peace.

Let's talk hunter said and Seth followed him to seat on the couch out in the porch....


	44. Chapter 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a sad morning in the Rollins household but uncle Dean comes to the rescue.

Good morning Seth said walking into the kitchen , morning they all greeted back .

Are you okay? Dolph asked .

Finn nodded yes! I'm fine .

And how's Seth doing ? Stephanie asked coz I know my son he can get really pissed off.

He's good I think the talk with his grandfather was good for him because he's in a better mood Finn said.

Good! Stephanie said.

It was breakfast time and everyone was sitting at the table Finn looked around and noticed that Steve was not sitting at the breakfast table.

Where's Steve? He asked .

Probably sleeping Dean said , biting his bacon.

No! Steve wakes up before me Finn said I better go check on him he got up and went upstairs to Steve's room, Steve! Get up its breakfast time Finn said removing the blankets only to find no one inside.

He checked the bathroom he went downstairs he's not in his room and he's not answering when I call him and Kevin is not even barking he said.

Everyone got up and started searching calling Steve but the was no response .

Finn began to panic because an hour has passed and still no Steve no! No! He picked up his phone and dialled his husband.

It rang Twice and and Seth answered.

Sweetheart! .... He answered

Baby! Is Steve with you? Finn asked.

No! I'm in the office he said maybe he's with Dean .

No! Love Dean is here they searching for him Finn said.

Okay! Baby I'm coming oright give me thirty minutes baby don't panic okay we will find him.

Okay! Uhm! I just hope his okay babe! 

I hope so too Seth said and they hangup.

Have you found him yet? Have you called the police? Seth asked.

Everyone shook their heads and Finn sighed.

I even called his friends from school they haven't seen him baby I'm worried he knows his not supposed to leave without my permission, Finn said sobbing into Seth's chest.

We will find him baby don't worry Seth said rubbing his husband's back.

It was almost noon when Finn woke up he doesn't remember when he fell asleep he just woke up calling Steve's name.

Seth held him and kissed him Steve is not here baby they haven't found him Seth said and dean's phone rang it was a number he couldn't recognise.

Talk to me.

Silence...

Listen here you........ Uncle Dean a voice said I wanna come home I'm scared i want my mommy he cried.

Dean mouthed it's Steve.

Okay! Buddy where are you? He asked .

Steve sniffed I'm in central park he said.

How did you get central park Buddy Dean asked.

I took a cab please come and get me Steve said crying.

Who's phone are you using? Dean asked.

Some nice lady borrowed me her phone Steve said, please come and get me.

Okay Buddy I'm coming to get you oright put the nice lady on the phone , Steve did that and Dean spoke to the lady who's name was Sarah! She confirmed that Steve is with her and the dog they're both fine and he doesn't want his dad to come he wants his uncle because he's dad was sad and it's all his fault.

Okay! I will be there Dean said and explained to Seth and everyone that Steve is blaming himself for what happened last night during dinner. So let me just go and get him.

Finn nodded and Dean left.

And hour an a half later Dean was able to convince Steve and bring him home.

They arrived home late Finn ran to hug Steve as soon as the door opened he cried out and kissed his face .

Don't ever scare me like that he said kissing him baby just remember nothing is your fault okay! Finn said and Steve nodded.

You mean dad is not mad at me ? He asked .

Seth hugged them both and said no baby I'm not mad at you or anyone.

But you were mad last night during dinner Steve said.

No! Buddy I was not mad at any one especially not mad at you I love you we all love you Seth said.

Finn smiled I'm just glad you're home please don't scare me like that again Finn said and Steve nodded.


	45. Chapter 45

Steve could you please move away from the baby Finn asked .

But daddy ! I want to play with her Steve said pouting no Steve she's sleepy it's her nap time and you're disturbing her.

Okay! You get a baby so that I can play with her Steve said and Finn chuckled.

So you going to tell Dad to get a baby? Steve asked on a serious note.

Okay! Steve I will ask dad about having a baby Finn said.

Seth moved into the kitchen , Steve stay away from the baby he called Steve frized .

Will Seth be home for Thanksgiving tomorrow night Stephanie asked Finn who shrugged and sighed I mean he's busy in Washington he thinks that this will take an extra day Finn said and Stephanie nodded okay! Honey let's just hope he makes it in time.

Daddy the baby is awake Steve screamed from the dinning room.

Finn signed and pinched the bridge of his nose he purposely woke up the baby Finn said getting up to check on the baby mustafa smiled don't worry I got her , he said leaving.

Steve's eyes grew wide as soon as he saw his uncle and daddy .

I swear she just woke up daddy I didn't wake her Steve pleaded with her daddy.

Steve upstairs now! Finn said and Steve complained but daddy I didn't wake her he said at the top of the stairs.

Then why did you look guilty when we walked in ? Finn asked and Steve stomp his foot I want dad he said rushing into his room.

Finn sighed and sat down mustafa smiled you should go call him and let Them talk Finn smiled you're right.

Finn walked into Steve's bedroom and called out Steve sweetheart can I come in ? He asked and Steve nodded , listen sweetie I know you miss dad I miss him too baby can I call him ? I don't know if he's going to answer he pulled out his phone and dialled Seth's number it rang three times and he answered.

Baby!! He answered 

Hello! Love uhm! Steve wants to talk to you . Finn said and Seth chuckled okay! Hello Buddy .

Hy! Dad when are you coming home ? I miss you will you be home for Thanksgiving tomorrow night ? Steve asked.

I don't know buddy I just want to finish up here okay! Then I will be home before your eyes open Seth said.

Okay! Dad Steve said and Gave Finn the phone Finn took it out if speaker baby he kissed Steve and left for his bedroom he got inside closed the door and sat on the bed I miss you baby so much are you sure you will be home by dinner time tomorrow? He asked.

Yes! Baby I will be we almost done here so I will see you guys in a couple of hours okay! I got to go I love you he said.

I love you too baby Finn said and They both hang up.

Finn sighed I hope your right Seth he said to no one.


	46. Chapter 46

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanksgiving has come and gone everyone is gone and Seth and Steve get in trouble with finn...

Now! Steve with football the kicker is important Seth said.

Steve frowned I thought the quarterback was important Steve said .

Who said that? Seth asked.

Uncle Roman dad he's a quarterback Steve said smiling.

Uncle! Roman doesn't know anything Seth said almost yelling.

Steve chuckled ... Dad are you jealous? He asked .

Seth shook his head no! I'm not you want to know why? He asked.

No! Dad tell me Steve said folding his arms.

Because I'm your father and that makes me your hero Seth said widening his eyes.

No! Dad I believe that makes you my parent and uncle Roman my hero Steve said smiling.

You! Know what Steve let's just ball okay Seth said putting the ball on the grass now you have to focus on the pole so that.........

Seth didn't get to finish the sentence because Steve already kicked the ball.

Good ! Good! Buddy now first time is always a charm now lets go second time Seth positioned the ball this time Steve missed the ball and kicked a steel needle.

Ahhh! DAD! He screamed okay! Relax buddy let's get you to the hospital Seth said.

Oh! Man I'm dead he thought to himself.

Finn! Rushed inside the hospital he stopped at the reception excuse me uhm! I'm looking for Steve Rollins his my son he said and the nurse nodded okay! I will take you to him she said. 

The walked down the hallway and into Steve's ward 

Ohh! My god baby are you okay ? Finn asked Steve who smiled yes daddy I'm fine .

How bad is the leg ? Finn asked the doctor .

It's broken it will take about six to eight weeks to heal he said and Seth bit his lip.

What happened ? He asked Steve.

Well dad was trying to show me some pointers about football Steve said looking at both his parents.

And? Finn asked.

And I missed the ball but I'm fine now daddy can we go home now said Steve.

That is up to the doctor Finn said.

The doctor smiled yes! Steve can go home .

Seth did not miss the look Finn was giving him.

Now! Your a doctor right ? He asked.

The doctor chuckled yes! I am a doctor .

Good you help people right? Fix their problems ? Seth asked.

The doctor sighed yes! Mr Rollins I do that.

Now! Is the something you can do to maybe I don't know stop my husband from looking at me like that he said.

The doctor looked at Finn and back at seth Mr Rollins I'm a pedestrian not a marriage counselor Goodluck he said pointing at Seth.

Finn looked at Steve and smiled let's go honey and left he stopped at the door Steve honey Don't strain yourself walking dad will carry you.

The ride home was quiet Finn was riding with them since they got brought in by ambulance.

I better start on dinner Finn said looking at Steve you just sit there and relax baby okay! 

Okay! I will babe Seth said. 

If looks could kill Seth would be dead because of the look Finn gave him.

Okay! Not me baby , but Steve baby I get it I will just be quite he said.

Dinner went on smoothly and Steve was tucked in Seth and Finn retired to their bedroom.

Babe! I'm sorry oright I just wanted to bond with my son that's all Seth said , what is wrong with that? He asked.

Nothing! Finn said. He sighed are you jealous ? Finn asked.

Psst! No! I'm not jealous Steve is my son I'm his hero.

No! Babe you are jealous because Roman spend a lot of time with Steve teaching him football when you where off doing your mayor stuff .

Okay! He called Roman his hero Finn I'm his hero because I'm his dad Not my brother, Seth said.

Ohh! My god love you will always be his hero you rescued him you gave him a better life so you will always be his hero Finn said taking Seth's hand and you will always be the hero who changed his life always he finished.

Seth smiled and kissed Finn I love you he said Finn smiled I love you too baby.


	47. Chapter 47

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve has new friends , new grade he thinks his dad's are embarrassing him Infront of his new friends.... So they show him real embarrassment.....

So Steve we have snacks and drinks and movies Finn said.

Did you get the movies I asked you to get and the new Xbox 360 ? He asked and his parents nodded.

Steve you already have an Xbox Finn said .

Daddy! That's an old one I want a new one I can't have Shaun over and have him playing with an old model daddy how do you take me ? He asked.

Fine Steve Finn said.

Please don't embarrass me Infront of Shaun Steve pleased.

Okay! Honey! Is Shaun like your new friend? Finn asked.

Yeah! I'm hoping after tonight he can be my friend that's if you guys don't embarrass me Steve mumbled, Shaun is like this cool popular kid in school and he's in my class dad so I have to be friends with him you understand me right dad? He asked his father.

Seth smiled and looked at Finn who was in the kitchen and back to Steve yeah! I understand he said.

They fist bumped cool dad Steve said.

The play date has been going great and Steve was having fun with his new friends and " Shaun" .

How about a refill on your snacks ? Finn asked.

Daddy! What are you doing? Steve asked through clenched teeth you can leave now.

I thought you guys could use a refill Finn said.

Fine fill them up and stay in the kitchen Steve said.

Your house is really nice Steve Shaun said smiling.

Thanks I'm glad you like it he said.

Of course I like it it's your house and I like you Shaun said smiling he moved closer and kissed Steve's cheek and ran back to the living room. Leaving Steve in the play room shocked.

Steve's cheeks were beet red he smiled to himself.

Yes! He said jumping up into the air.

Other kids left and Shaun's dad called saying his going to be late.

Shaun's dad Chris Jericho was there to pick him up and Shaun was standing Infront of his dad and Steve was standing Infront of Seth .

Steve had his hands inside his pockets so I'll see you at school ? He said. And Shaun smiled yes I will see you at school.

Dad Shaun called , yes buddy Chris said .

Can Steve come over after school tomorrow? Shaun asked.

Yeah! Buddy I don't see why not , cool said Shaun bye Steve see you tomorrow he said.

Steve smiled Shaun he waved as they left.

Cool son Seth said and They fistbumped again.

Baby! Finn called.

Yes! Love Seth responded.

I think Steve has a crush Finn said.

You think so? Seth asked acting surprised.

Yeah! I mean Did you see how he tried to impress Shaun that is unlike Steve you know I mean today it was all about Shaun .

He's still young to be having crushes Seth said.

I know babe but the way he was acting Finn shook his head there's more to that.

He just wants to be friends with him because he's cool and popular Seth said chuckling not because he has a silly crush.

If you say so baby if you say so Finn said getting under covers.

Why? Do you like sleeping in my cloeths ? Seth asked.

Finn blushed I don't know I guess I like your scent he said kissing his husband.

Goodnight love he said.

Goodnight baby Seth responded kissing Finn's forehead.


	48. Chapter 48

What is this baby Steve is eating his vegetables Finn said to Seth who was just stunned as he was.

Well it looks like it Seth said , Steve Buddy are okay? Seth asked .

Mhmm! Steve nodded with his mouth full of brockoli.

Dad ! Did you know that Shaun is a vegan him and his dad's they don't eat meat in like never .

Really! Finn asked so you like a vegan now ? He asked Steve again.

Dad this things don't happen overnight it takes time I can't just wake up and be a vegan Steve said.

So! You taking it step by step I suppose Seth said. And Steve nodded.

Ohh! And , and Shaun's dad is a rockstar daddy did you know ? He asked.

Yes! Buddy I googled him Chris Jericho lead singer for a band named fozy. Finn said smiling.

I really had a great day at Shaun's house Steve said he got up to kiss his parents goodnight .

Goodnight buddy dad will be there to tuck you in okay Finn said.

NO! Steve said .

But why? Finn asked.

Dad I will be seven soon I'm not a baby I don't need to be tucked in its time you guys had a baby and stop babying me gezz! He said heading upstairs.

Did! He just ...... They chuckled .... Did he just tell us to have a baby and stop babying him ? Finn asked and Seth nodded I believe our little baby is old enough to be a big brother Seth said kissing finn.

I wouldn't mind having a little bundle of joy running around to keep me busy when I'm not doing assignments Finn said and Seth smiled really baby? He asked Finn who smiled and kissed his nose.

But love do you think maybe Steve is gay ? Finn asked.

I don't know I mean he would tell us would he? Seth asked with another question.

Maybe he assumes we know since he is being raised by gay men. You know what baby he will tell us at his own time and when he's ready Finn said.

Finn kneeled down on Seth's ear and whispered I'm horny and put his hand on the front of Seth's crotch.

Seth gasped and let out a moan basement now he said and Finn left pulling Seth by hand.

Ohh!! Baby! Fuck that feels so good ohh! Fuck Finn moaned softly he could not scream they had a child upstairs so they settled for a quicky in the basement. They came and the same time .

Ohh! Please next time we take a vacation and get Dean and Dolph to babysit .

Let's take it this week Seth said and Finn smiled really? Yes! Baby really I will get everything set now lets go upstairs and get cleaned up .

They just got cleaned up and was about to get undercovers when Steve opened door to their bedroom Mr cuddles in hand.

I don't wanna sleep in my room Steve said getting under the covers .

Seth looked at Finn baby ! Do something about this he mouthed to Finn .

Steve honey you're not sleeping in our bedroom he said .

But! Mommy .......he said.

No! Steve Finn said getting lotion on his hands.

Steve looked to Seth and gave him his puppy eyes dad there are monsters in my room.

Steve we all know that monsters don't exist Seth said.

But my room is so far I get bored Steve pouted looking at his dad.

Fine you can stay he said and Steve jumped yeei! He said and Finn gave Seth the you are weak that would never work on me look.

Seth mouthed I'm sorry. 

So you don't want to be tucked in but you want to sleep in our bed Seth said making a confused face.

Tucking in is for babies Steve said and sleeping in your parents's bed is not ? Finn asked.

Steve cuddled closer to his dad Seth smiled and put him on his chest .

Finn smiled I think your his favourite pillow Seth kissed Steve's forehead I love you buddy he said he looked at Finn and I love you Finn took his iPhone and took a selfie with Seth and Steve on the background.


	49. Chapter 49

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I cried to when I wrote this.....

' but Seth we made an arrangement that we going on a vacation' Finn said pouting.

Seth slummed his shoulders and sighed ' baby I want to go but I'm needed in Afghanistan they need me to personally make a speech about this charity organisation that we have created there '. 

Finn sighed okay I understand that business first ' he said.

' baby! Don't be like that I'm coming back and then we can go on our vacation ' Seth said.

Okay! Just be safe baby okay! He said kissing Seth would smiled I will , he said moving over to hug Steve I love you buddy be good for your daddy oright! .

Steve nodded okay ! Dad I will.

He grabbed his luggage baby I will be back in two days so please relax. He said and Finn nodded.

He opened the door and left.

Seth has been gone for 3 days now and his not picking up his phone Finn has tried calling but no luck, he went to fixing Steve lunch .

Daddy ! Steve called they talking about dad on tv he said.

What! Finn asked raising the volume of the tv to listen.

THE BILLIONAIRE PHILANTHROPIST WAS IN A PLANE CRASH THIS MORNING IT SEEMS LIKE HE WAS RETURNING FROM HIS TRIP IN AFGHANISTAN HE'S PLANE CRASHED IN THE MIDDLE OF THIS JUNGLE THE POLICE ARE STILL INCESTIGATING AND IM SUSAN GREYSTONE OF BBC NEWS.

Finn was shocked he put a hand on his mouth and he felt like he could not breath. He jumped when his phone rang , ' hello ! He answered.

' Finn honey it's Stephanie we saw the news honey we are on our way right now as we speak we will see you in a couple of hours stay strong okay! ' she said.

Finn sniffed ' yes ma'am I will ,' he said and they hang up.

' mommy is dad dead ? They said his plane crashed Steve said.

' I don't think he's daddy buddy okay ! His probably on his way to us we just need to be strong for him Finn said hugging Steve tight.

Ohh! My god hunter I just hope my baby is okay Stephanie said they were sitting in Finn's lounge Dean ,Dolph , Roman and mustafa arrived after Stephanie and hunter.

They jumped when the was a knock on the door .

Everyone this is detective Conan O'Brien Dolph said stepping inside the lounge.

I'm sorry we have been searching for five days now and we haven't found Mr Rollins I'm sorry but we believe that Mr Rollins is dead he said.

Finn felt like he was going to faint he started to get a light headed .

' ohh! My god Finn ! Dolph called finn! .

Finn just stood there breathing hard .

NOOOOOOOOOOOO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! HIS NOT DEAD MY HUSBAND IS NOT DEAD YOU GO BACK THERE AND.... AND..... YOU FIND HIM PLEASE OFFICER ..... PLEASE FIND MY HUSBAND . 

Ohh! Honey! Stephanie held him as he continued crying.

Mommy I want dad Steve said crying Dean was holding him when he was crying for his Daddy .

Finn held him and continued crying he was trying to stay strong for Steve but he couldn't .

Steve fell asleep on his Daddy's chest mustafa took him to his room.

Finn sat there starring into space .

Finn honey you need to eat something , said Stephanie .

Do you think he's eating where he is ? He asked Stephanie who smiled honey! They will find him someone already recognised him he's probably trying to contact us as we speak she said.

I hope you are right I can't eat not knowing where my husband is he said putting his head back on the pillow.


	50. Chapter 50

Seth opened his eyes and realised that he was in a place he did not know he groaned and touched his head, it hurts his head hurts he just wants to see his husband and son he sat on the bed and called hello! Anybody out there? .

Mama! a little voice like Steve called, he's awake mama ! He's awake the little girl said she was about Steve's age.

A small petite brunette woman came in to the room , hello! Welcome back sir! My name is Nisha Agarwal and this is my daughter kera we found you your plane crashed and we found you you should take a bath and join us for dinner she said and Seth nodded.

Oh! Hello! Take a seat your plane crushed into our small town and you have been sleeping for five days we found you and my husband and I took care of you we are farmers we grow crops nothing big and do you remember your name? She asked.

Yeah! I'm Seth Rollins Hemsley but I go with Rollins and Married to my receptionist my husband he was my receptionist before I asked him to .... He chuckled it's a long story, I have a six year old son his very bright and my husband is the sweetest , most kindest person and I love them so much please help me get back to my family he pleaded.

She nodded of course we will sir she said they sat down and had dinner.

This farmers where his only hope .....

Hey! Mustafa peaked through the door , how are you feeling? 

Like hell I just want to see my husband he said wiping his cheeks he just cried silently tears would just fall.

Mommy! Steve walked into the bedroom and clung to his daddy I want dad , is he coming home ? He asked.

Finn pulled him close and rubbed his back buddy! His probably on his way home now as we speak because he wants to come back home to us.

It's all my fault Steve said sobbing.

Buddy what do you mean it's your fault? Seth asked.

Because I didn't want him to tuck me in and now his dead.

No! Steve your dad is alive okay! The police will find him oright.

Steve why don't you go check on grandma Dolph said coming inside the bedroom Steve agreed and went with him.

Do you think his dead? Finn asked mustafa.

I.... I.... Don't know what to say I mean he's been missing for five days now .....

So you think he's dead so that is what ...... He swallowed so that is what you telling my son that his dad is dead that's what you all think his dead.

No! No! That is not what I meant I just think that his still missing that's all . Mustafa said.

I'm sorry ..... I'm just I'm having nightmares and I can't sleep I can't eat I just want my husband back did you know we were supposed to go on a vacation and he got a call that he had to go to Afghanistan for some charity organisation .

Seth will come back to you soon you just have to have faith . Said mustafa.

We haven't even discussed whether to circumsize Steve now or wait until his old enough to make his own choice , I'm raised Catholic and Seth atheist I don't even know how to approach the situation.

Mustafa chuckled I'm Muslim and did you know that Roman praise before a match before he goes to the field he praise but not with me all by himself and we have a daughter and making decisions is hard so I say let steve make his own decisions when his older but for now enjoy your marriage and have faith that your husband will be home.

Finn smiled thank you mustafa so much for everything .

Your welcome now you need to eat something he said walking out of the bedroom.

Baby! Where ever you are please come home Steve needs you I need you please if you can hear me please come home , Finn thought to himself.


	51. Chapter 51

I am sorry Mr Rollins but we searched everywhere and still nothing we have no choice but to declare your husband deceased " said the police officer. 

Finn sat down on the couch starring at nothing " leave", he said .

I'm sorry Mr Rollins " the officer said leaving.

It can't be my husband is alive I will not moarn the living" , he said and walked upstairs.

Mr Rollins it's such an honour to be in your presence sir I'm Sherif Johnson" the sheriff said extending his hand for Seth to shake. 

The honour is all mine sir please i would love to get home to my family " , Seth said and the sheriff nodded indeed sir thats why I am here I have contacted the boys back in new York they sending down a chopper to take you home and you will be with your family.

Thank you sir if you need anything in the future let me know " , Seth said getting up from the chair.

Daddy! " Steve called Finn looked up with his teary eyes hey! Pumpkin pie " , he called back .

Steve sat on his lap and hugged his daddy I love you daddy even if dad doesn't come back I will still love you I have packed my bags I'm ready to go.

Finn frowned Steve where are you going? Finn asked.

Back to the orphanage home of course" , Steve said and Finn kissed his forehead pumpkin patch you not going anywhere because dad is alive and even if he was not I would not send you back never you sir you're stuck with me", Finn said kissing his little red nose.

Ohh! Man here I was thinking I would go back to be adopted by the Kardashians or something " , Steve said.

Bad for you pumpy you're stuck with us " , Steve! I want you to remember onething we love you no matter what Finn said hugging him close.

Steve held on to his daddy inhaling his scent.

Seth got of the car he stood Infront of his porch and swallowed hard he put his hand on the handle and turned.

The whole family was sitting in the lounge they jumped when the door opened.

Seth honey is that you ? Stephanie asked .

Seth nodded yeah! Mom it's me and I'm alive ...... He chuckled and I'm so glad to see you all.

Everyone took their turns to hugg him , Finn stood there not moving his tears just fall Seth moved closer and pulled him into his arms I knew you were alive , I knew it , I never gave up on our love" Finn said crying into his husband's arms.

I'm here baby ! I'm here ! Where is Steve"? He asked.

His sleeping in his room ", Dean said Seth left for Steve's bedroom he found him sleeping peacefully in his bed he walked up to him and kissed his forehead.

Dad! Is that you"? Steve asked in his sleepy voice.

Yes! Buddy it's me and I'm home " , Seth said and Steve smiled in his sleeping state.

Seth smiled and shut the door as he left to join his husband and family.


	52. Chapter 52

Seth has been home for a few days now and Steve has never left his father's side since .

Steve honey why don't you go get ready for the picnic ' Seth said and Steve shrugged his shoulders, ' nah! I'm not going ' he said.

Why not ? Honey you have been talking about the new York family picnic for weeks ' Finn asked.

I don't want dad to disappear again ' he said continuing to eat his snack.

Buddy! I'm here okay you have nothing to worry about oright! You are stuck with me ' Seth said kissing his forehead. 

I'm still not going ' he said going into the living room to watch some TV.

Finn heard the tv playing loud and he went to check he found Steve glued watching wrestling.

Steve what did I say about watching wrestling'? He asked. 

Sorry he sighed that it's dangerous and children shouldn't be watching it ' he said switching tv off.

Good'. Seth said.

But you and dad play wrestling all the time in the laundry room' Steve said with a challenge tone .

Okay! Seth Finn called his husband to attend to this, this is all your fault Finn said as soon as Seth enterted the living room, my fault how is this my fault'? He asked.

Well ? I'm waiting' said Steve.

Okay! Only adults can play wrestling not children Steve so from now on no wrestling for you , ' Seth said.

No! From now on we don't play wrestling all of us ' Steve said .

Okay! Deal Finn said shaking Steve's hands.

Uhm!.... Finn baby can I talk to you in private ' Seth asked.

As soon as they got into the kitchen Seth glared at finn, no wrestling for us ? He asked.

Relax baby it means that when we want to have sex we will just have to book a room or do it when Steve is not at home,' Finn said kissing Seth hard and passionate Finn pulled back baby wait Steve is here not here baby .

Okay! Love I think we must send Steve over to Dean and dolph's for a little vacation ' Seth said.

Do you think he will agree'? Finn asked.

I don't know let's find out' said Finn.

Steve Buddy how do you feel about going to uncle dean's for vacation'? Seth asked.

Cool Im going to Vegas ' Steve said all excited running upstairs to his bedroom.

Ohh! That went well ' Finn said smiling.

Seth raised his eyebrows and looked at Finn the things I'm going to do to you once Steve is gone are not on any book ' Finn bit his lip you mean you will bend me over and spank me or you will tie my hands on my back and pound into me until I tap out' he said licking his lips.'

Seth chuckled and handed Finn his credit card I need you to go shopping find every men's langerie shop in new York I want to see you in all the colours and you know my favourite is red you little man are in for a long ride' Seth said licking Finn's ear that definately send shivers down his spine.

Ohh! Fuck Finn moaned Seth smiled and left to go to his office.


	53. Chapter 53

Steve wat are you doing'? Finn asked.

Just cleaning my room' said Steve putting his cloeths in the closet.

But why'? Asked Finn.

Daddy! Can't I clean my room without having motive' asked Steve.

No! You never clean your room honey!' said Finn smiling.

Okay! I wanna impress Shaun daddy , Shaun's room is very clean he has a cleaning lady and now because I don't have one I'm cleaning my room myself'. He said walking out of the bedroom with a busket of dirty laundry.

Wow! Shaun should come more often' Finn thought.

Ohh! Hello Shaun Finn said opening the door for Shaun to walk in after his parents dropped him off. 

Hello! Mr Rollins ' said Shaun walking into the house with his overnight bag.

STEVE!! SHAUN IS HERE', called Finn.

Steve came running downstairs uhm! Hello Shaun let me take your bag ' Steve took Shaun's bag into his bedroom a moment later he joined his friend and dad downstairs.

Okay! I have prepared snacks for you boys ' ,Finn said putting them on the table.

Thanks daddy' Steve thanked his daddy and kissed his cheek.

Okay! Finn smiled and left.

Where is Steve '? Asked Seth.

His in the play room with Shaun" said Finn chuckling can you believe he cleaned his room? Asked Finn and Seth was surprised.

What? Shaun should come here more often said Seth winking at Finn.

Steve don't forget to take the dog out' Finn said.

Okay! Daddy' Steve said from the play room.

Seth laughed I love Shaun he should be here every weekend'.

He's like an angel of descipline normally Steve refuses to take the dog out' Finn said laughing.

Do you think we should have another baby? Finn asked.

Only if you want love I'm up for anything as long as you're happy Seth leaned over and kissed Finn.


	54. Chapter 54

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this short chapter cuddling btw patents.

Okay! Steve just enjoy your time with uncle Dean okay!" Finn was on the phone with Steve they sent him to his uncle's place in Vegas so that they can have some play time together.

Of course we coming to Tampa for Christmas we will meet you there okay! Buddy " Finn said and Steve nodded and remembered that his daddy can't see him , okay" daddy bye uncle Dolph is modelling his new cloeths for us bye" he hang up before Finn could say goodbye.

He hang up on " said Finn with a frown , Seth laughed.

It's not funny baby" he said now where where we? He asked.

Seth smirked you where about to show me the freaky side of you" he said wiggling his eyebrows.

Finn disappeared in to the closet and few minutes later came out dressed in a black male lace sleamless thong with a bow tie he cleared his throat to get his husband's attention when seth looked his eyes grew wide. Fuck come over here " he said gritting his teeth.

Finn smiled come and get me" he said with lust in his voice.

Seth went to him and carried him bridal style placed him on the bed and got ontop of him he smirked and started kissing him a few minutes later they were both hot and had pre cum dripping from their members.

Fuck! You look so hot in your lace and tie fuck I could just fuck you into the new year he said making Finn blush .

They went at it for hours and both came so hard that their fell asleep on the spot.

Seth woke up a few hours later to sound of chewing, what your eating". He asked Finn who smirked yep got a problem with that? He asked Seth who chuckled no! I'm used to your habit of eating after sex it's a clear sign that I'm good at pleasing you."

Ohh! Please you're so full of yourself " Finn said.

You only noticed now" Seth said kissing Finn's lips.

I miss Steve already it's only been a week but I miss him so much " Finn said.

I miss him too baby I can't believe he made us promise to not play wrestling while his gone" Seth said and they laughed.

I can't believe my mom emotionally blackmailed us into going to Tampa for Christmas" Seth said shaking his head. 

I love Tampa you know getting sand between your toes and the air is fresh, unlike the big city so I'm happy to be going back as a married couple now not pretending " Finn said looking at Seth who smiled and kissed him again I love you he said".

I love you too baby .


	55. Chapter 55

DADDY! Steve screamed the moment his dads enterted the house he was so excited to see his parents.

Hey! Pumpkin patch " how are you ?" Finn asked.

I'm fine daddy great grandpa is going to get me Santa and elves for Christmas" .

What?" Seth asked looking at his grandfather.

Listen I can't have my greatgrandson walking around on Christmas Day in a mall full of people no! So I'm having Santa come here and give Steve his best Christmas ever" said Mr MacMahon with a laugh.

I'm sorry Mr MacMahon it's just we don't want Steve to grow up spoiled and thinking he can get everything he wants we want to teach him responsibility and hardwork" Finn said.

Nonsense it's done and that's it " he said and left.

Finn looked at Seth to do something but Seth just shrugged his shoulders and Finn shook his head , you're such a baby when it comes to your grandfather come on Steve I want to hear all about Vegas" Finn said and he and Steve left .

Yeah! Your husband is right you're such a baby when it comes to your grandfather" Stephanie said walking out too.

Seth was left standing there alone in the lounge room.

I'm not a baby " he thought.

I was thinking we could have roast beef and vegetables for Christmas dinner " said Stephanie.

Yeah! That sounds like a great idea Stephanie and maybe we could help and Dolph could keep us company" Finn said and They laughed.

I have been taking cooking lessons" he said and everyone gasped.

Yes! So I will be in the kitchen helping too" he said smiling.

Okay! That's great Dolph sometimes men wants a home cooked meal and not take out" said Stephanie. 

Sethie boy you should not let your husband tell you how you should raise your child you're the man of the house you make the decisions " said Vince.

But grandpa it's about partnership you know working together I mean it's not eighteen hundreds Finn and I we work together " he said sipping his beer making no room for arguments.

Dad look uncle Roman is here " Steve said running towards his uncle he lifted him in the air.

Hey! Buddy look at you all grown up " he to swinging Steve in the air.

Uncle Roman I'm still short from the Last time you saw me" said Steve giggling.

Okay! But I just think you have grown" Roman said ruffling his hair.

They all settled in Just fine and later sat down for dinner and listened to Steve talk about his time in Vegas and his new friend Shaun and he just went on and on while everyone laughed .

Daddy can I be excused ?" Steve asked while standing up pushing his plates.

Okay! Honey I will be there to tuck you oright" Finn said and Steve kissed his dad goodnight and left.

The baby started crying and mustafa left too to feed her and Roman joined too .

The dinner was done and Finn stayed to help Stephanie clean up and soon retired to him and Seth's bedroom.

Hey! Baby" Seth said as soon as Finn enterted the bedroom.

Hey! Handsome " said Finn smiling at his husband .

Finn took of his cloeths and put on Seth's shirt he brushed his teeth and got Under covers.

Baby I was thinking tommorw we should take Steve for a walk on the beach after opening presents what do you say?" Finn asked.

Seth smiled I love the idea we get our family Christmas day" Seth said kissing Finn , Finn smiled into the kiss I love you " he said.

I love you too" said Seth pulling Finn in for a passionate kiss.


	56. Chapter 56

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was watching raw and saw a clip that just reminded me of Finn and seth...
> 
> It was a banner written CRY BABY SETH BAWLINS " and I just thought of balor X Rollins...
> 
> Some explain To me what the "W" in BAWLINS stand for.....

ITS CHRISTMAS, ITS CHRISTMAS " Steve said jumping up and down on his parent's bed.

Okay! Okay! Finn said in his sleepy voice.

Come on , come on get up we have to open the presents.

Okay! Buddy why don't you go downstairs we will meet you there oright!" Said Seth.

Okay! Steve nodded and left.

Marry Christmas baby they said in unison and kissed each other.

They arrived downstairs to find everyone already there sitting and drinking coffee.

Good morning they said".

Good morning love birds sleep okay?" Dolph asked.

Finn nodded seating next to Seth on the couch. 

They opened presents Finn gave Seth a watch with a picture of him and Steve, he kissed him I love it baby and Seth gave Finn a necklace with his initials on it " SR" Finn gasped baby I love it he said" .

Everyone opened their presents it was Steve's turn he had so much presents he opened the one from his grandfather hunter first which was a buzz lightyear toy he hugged his grandfather I love it grandpa hunter I love it thanks " said Steve.

Second it was from Stephanie it was a digital photo frame , wow! Thank you grandma he kissed her cheek and continued opening more presents and he loved all of them , now it was time to open his parent's presents.

Dad why so many boxes ?" He asked getting impatient.

They all chuckled and looked at Steve fighting with wrap sheets.

His eyes grew wide what is this ?" He asked taking out the paper and looking at his parents you got me a black photo for Christmas?" He asked confused.

They all laughed .

Steve looked at them pouting dad" he said.

Buddy that is a sanogram and it means that your going to be a big brother" said Seth.

It's a baby ?" Wow this is the best Christmas ever he said running to hug his dads.

Okay! Buddy it is isn't it " Seth asked kissing his forehead.

Everyone congratuled the couple and they sat down for breakfast and Finn had a beach day out planned for his family he couldn't wait.


	57. Chapter 57

Daddy come and get inside the water" said Steve.

Once I'm done setting up here " Finn was busy setting up the beach umbrella , blanket and bag .

Steve and Seth came to apply sunscreen and Seth carried Finn to the water once they were done.

Ohh! My god I hate you " Finn said chuckling he slapped Seth on the chest to make Steve giggle. 

Dad do me , do me " said Steve putting his hands up for his dad to carry him. Seth carried him and ran to the water Steve giggled all the way there.

Hello! Your family is really beautiful and your husband is just great with kids ohh! Where are my manners my name is Lana and that is my daughter kerina and my husband rusev" .

Thank you your husband looks good with your daughter too" said Finn smiling.

Thank you it was really nice meeting you........"

Finn! My name is Finn Rollins" he said.

The woman left and Finn sat there looking at his husband and son he never thought that some day he will ever be where he is today having a husband and son expecting another one he smiled at no one until he felt a pair of lips on his hello love where is Steve?" He asked looking around.

Here he comes " said Seth.

Daddy I want to build a castle" said Steve.

Finn nodded and handed him the toys , don't go were I can't see you" said Finn and Steve nodded yes daddy.

Baby I have been thinking about Steve's future and I was thinking of putting up a trust fund for Steve incase something happens to us and we know that he's safe you know" Seth said and Finn smiled babe! That sounds great I know Steve will never forget what you did and your doing for him baby and I love you for that " Finn said hugging Seth and they kissed.

They were having lunch in a diner Steve how do you feel about staying here with grandpa and grandma until after the new year?" Seth asked.

You getting rid of me ?" Asked Steve.

No buddy we not getting rid of you it's just grandpa misses you and she wants you stay for a little while while daddy and I go to work and daddy has school stuff okay!" 

Steve nodded I'm just kidding dad I know you will never get rid of me you just want to spend new year's eve with your friends I love you guys " said Steve smiling.

We love you too buddy " they said I'm unison. 

So are you excited about staying?" Stephanie asked Steve who was happy .

Yes grandma I can't wait to go to great grandpa's house and go hunting " Steve said running upstairs.

You guys don't worry about Steve his going to be fine you go back to New York and have fun" said Stephanie. 

Ohh! My god I'm exhausted " said Finn as soon as they entered their house they dropped the bags and sat on the couch together just enjoying each other's company.


	58. Chapter 58

Steve what are you doing up so early?" Seth asked .

Because daddy and I are going shopping" Steve said with glee.

Shopping?" Seth asked looking at Finn with his eyes wide.

Yeah! We going to the D.E.N.T.I.S.T" Finn mouthed behind Steve.

Okay! Make sure you grab those sneakers you like so much okay! Steve" Seth said. And Steve smiled yes dad I sure will.

Okay! Babe we will see you in a couple of hours okay!" Finn said kissing Finn goodbye.

Steven Rollins called the nurse.

Finn got up and grabbed Steve's hand Steve stood there not moving just shaking his head , NO! NO! I DON'T WANNA GO NO! NO! YOU TRICK ME DADDY YOU TRICK NO! NO! NO!" Steve screamed while being carried into the dental office.

A few minutes later they were finished Finn thanked the doctor and left.

Steve sat in the car looking out the window, honey I'm sorry I tricked you into going but I knew you would never agree to go the dentist" Finn said and Steve glared at him.

So how was it ?" Seth asked as soon as they entered the house.

Steve glared at him did you know ?" He asked.

Know?" Seth asked back.

Know about the dentist appointment?" He asked.

Steve! Seth called.

DAD! ....

Okay! Yes I knew but buddy it's for your own good " Seth said.

You all tricked me into going to the dentist appointment and you know I don't like it " he said and ran upstairs to his room.

So! His mad because we tricked him into going to the dentist?" Seth asked chuckling.

Finn laughed yes! He is " Finn said.

I better go check on him " Seth said going upstairs.

Steve Seth called as soon as he entered the bedroom can come in?" He asked.

Silence.....

Buddy I know you're probably mad but have to go to the dentist to make sure you don't get cavities in your teeth because if you have cavities your teeth is going to get out " Seth said.

Really?" Asked Steve.

Yeah! And you will loose all your teeth you will be a baby again " Seth said and Steve smiled thank you dad tell daddy I'm not angry at him okay" Steve said and Seth kissed his cheek and left.

How is he?" Finn asked as soon as Seth enterted the bedroom.

He says he's not mad at you and he's fine his just being a child they all hate dentists infact everyone hates dentists I still do" Seth said chuckling.

He was so mad baby you should have seen him" they got ready for bed while Finn told Seth about their day ..


	59. Chapter 59

Daddy can you please hurry up " said Steve .

He looked to his father what's taking him so long ?" Steve asked Seth who shrugged his shoulders , honestly son I have no idea" said Seth .

Steve was excited it was his first award ceremony his father was nominated for the humanitarian award for the charity work that he's been doing in the US and all over the world so steve has been looking forward to it for days he wanted to invite Shaun but Shaun had to go to Fiji islands .

Finn came downstairs an hour later dressed in a black suit and black dress shoes he put on a little of eyeliner and mascara with a little light lipgloss, you look great" whispered Seth in Finn's ear.

Woow! Daddy you look woow! Like that guy from those beautiful people magazine" said Steve.

Thank you Steve now shall we get out of here?" Finn asked everyone nodded and they all left for the awards on the way there they listened to Steve talk about all the buildings and structures and how they should buy a building and turn it into an arcade games centre and his parents nodded and smiled at each other their little enterpreneur .

LADIES AND GENTLEMEN GIVE IT UP FOR YOUR ONE AND ONLY OUR CELEBRITY GUEST RIHANNA ...

humanitarian awards are to represent the humanity in us to show that the world appreciates what ordinary people are doing for them this is a thank you for all your hard work" and now the nominees for humanitarian awards 2019 are jack salliva of salliva enterprise for the work done in India providing people of India with clean water and Susan Doyle of Doyle foundation for the work done in Saudi Arabia for fighting for women rights and lastly Seth Rollins of Rollins foundation for the work done in both Afghanistan and Africa providing clean sanitation and electricity in East Africa".

LADIES AND GENTLEMEN THOSE ARE YOUR NOMINEES said the machine. ...... and Rihanna looked at her iPad and smiled ladies and gentlemen your winner of the 2019 humanitarian award is SETH ROLLINS OF THE ROLLINS FOUNDATION" the crowd cheered and Seth got up to he kissed Finn on the lips and Steve on the forehead and went to the stage.

Uhm! I don't know where to start when I started this company I wanted to make a difference in the world I wanted to help change the world i always said if Michael Jackson can do it so can I and I'm very honoured to be receiving this award and I would like to thank my family and my husband and son I love them so much thank you" he said and left the stage.

His family met him out backstage Finn was talking to Rihanna and she took a picture with Steve who was so happy he told her that his going to put it on his bedroom wall , she smiled and hugged him and left.

Dad look I got a picture with Rihanna Steve said showing his dad his phone.

Good Buddy now can we go home" said Seth and Finn nodded yes baby " he said.

By the time they arrived home Steve was sleeping Finn carried him upstairs and placed him on his bed he kissed his forehead and whispered I love you buddy. 

They retired to their bed and got undercovers I love you baby and I'm so proud of you " Finn said kissing Seth hard on the lips The kiss was getting passionate when Finn pushed back and chuckled baby Steve is in the other room I think we should just cuddle " Finn said and they stayed cuddled in each other's arms.


	60. Chapter 60

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this short chapter

Who is Kendrick?" Seth asked Finn.

Oh! His my study mate we have been studying together he's been great his like good with accounting baby and he's been helping me" Finn said smiling.

Really?" Seth asked holding Finn's phone.

Yeah!" Said Finn.

Are you sure baby because the messages he sent you are not innocent as you make them to be" said Seth.

Finn chuckled what are you talking about?" He asked.

Don't play dumb with me oright!" I saw the messages that he's been sending you finn" Seth said.

Let's take this one for instance mhm! Did I tell you that the have beautiful lips when you smile the world lights up" Seth read and looked at Finn , now maybe my version of innocent and your version is not the same but this is no innocent" said Seth handing Finn his phone.

Baby Kendrick does not mean any harm you don't need to be threatened by him I only have eyes for you I only love you" he said.

You spend more time with him without my presence when I'm at work you're with him " Seth said.

Babe I spent more time with him because he's my study mate we are doing the same course so we study together " Finn tried to reason.

Have you slept with him?" Seth asked.

What! Of course not I'm not a cheater I'm married to you I'm in love with you I would never do that to you " Finn said with tears in his eyes.

Seth sniffed too baby I'm sorry I just don't want to loose you I love you so much that I don't see myself living without you baby please forgive me I don't know what came over me " Seth said he grabbed Finn's hands and kissed his knuckles please don't leave me " he pleaded.

Baby I won't leave you I love you and your possessiveness and believe me when I say that I love you no one else but you " Finn said and kissed while sobbing in each other's lips.


	61. Chapter 61

Its been going on for a month now the whole Kendrick incident Seth has not been able to let go of it and everytime Finn is out studying when he comes back Seth is crossed accusing him of cheating and it's causing a strain on their marriage and this morning they had breakfast silently with Steve talking only Finn just wants it to end his been hurting crying himself to sleep since Seth moved out of the bedroom to sleep in the guest room so this morning he made a decision he was going to clear his head...

I'm taking Steve to Ireland this weekend to meet my family " Finn said.

Really! Steve jumped all excited so does it mean I have to go pack?" He asked getting up.

Yeah! Buddy make sure you pack warm I'll be there in a minute" Finn said to Steve who ran upstairs to pack.

You leaving ?" Seth asked whispering.

No! I'm not leaving you okay! I'm just going to see my family and get my head cleared I just think that time apart will help us fix whatever it is that is Brocken I'm not leaving us I'm trying to fix us I want to fix your possessiveness" Finn said crying sniffing.

But you said you love me and my possessiveness" Seth said and now you're leaving me .

I'm not leaving you love I'm just giving us space I'm fixing us we haven't had sex in a month and we have been sleeping in separate beds for a month I'm just tired of being accused of being unfaithful i love you Seth but I just can't look at you right now okay! Please understand " Finn said and he grabbed Seth's face and smashed their lips together I love you he said and walked upstairs to Steve's room to help him pack.

Seth stood there staring at nothing maybe this weekend apart will help with fixing their marriage he thought to himself.

Dad we ready to go where is your bag dad?" Steve asked.

No! Buddy I'm not going with you i have to work but you're going to see your great grandma and have fun with daddy " Seth said kissing Steve's forehead.

Okay! I'm going to miss you " Steve said .

I'm going to miss you too buddy be good for daddy okay! Seth said and Steve nodded.

Steve and Finn arrived in Ireland and Finn sent Seth text to let him know that they arrived he promised to face time Steve in the morning.

He's grandma knew something was wrong the moment they arrived but decided not to ask about it.

On the 2nd day they sat down having lunch Infront of a fire place Steve was napping on his father's lap.

Its really amazing what you have done with this boy" his grandma said and Finn smiled he's such a great kid a little spoiled but a great kid full of life such a dreamer and I'm glad to be his daddy " Finn said smiling.

His grandma smiled but you don't look happy you have bags under your eyes and Finn the are problems in every marriage honey you can't just give up on someone because the situation is not ideal great relationships are not great because they have problems , they are great because both people care enough about each other to make it work" his grandma said and Finn tears just fall I'm just tired of fighting with him about Kendrick I just want to be happy again I want my husband to touch me again " Finn said .

Honey I think you know what you need to do " his grandma said smiling.

The next morning Steve woke up crying he was asking for his dad Finn face dialed Seth and he looked miserable as soon as his face appeared on the screen , hey! Baby " he said and Finn smiled hello love Steve wants to talk with you Finn put Steve on and Steve spend two and half hours talking to his dad , daddy he called dad wants to talk to you" Steve screamed and Finn came and Steve left after Seth asked for some privacy.

Hey! You look like hell " Finn said chuckling. 

Yeah! My husband left me " Seth said.

What did you do?" For him to leave you " Finn .

Seth chuckled I was possessive and stupid I ended up accusing him of being unfaithful and now I realise it was stupid and I just want him to come home and we could be happy again you know They have been gone for three days now and I miss him like hell I want to touch him kiss him and hold my son and put him to bed even if he hates it " they chuckled he really hates it Finn said but secretly loves it " Finn said.

I changed study partners I spoke with the university counsel and they have agreed to change my study mate and I'm sorry that I made you feel less of a man I love you more than you know " Finn said and Seth blew him a kiss and Finn blushed we will be home tomorrow he said and they both hang-up .

Finn couldn't help himself he had this big smile on his face he had his husband back he couldn't wait to go back home he smiled Home with his husband and son that is where he belongs...


	62. Chapter 62

Steve what did I say about answering the door ?" Finn asked approaching the door and Steve.

But daddy' you were upstairs and I was here nearby so " Steve said.

So nothing Steve Finn opened the door and came face to face with Kendrick what are you doing here Kendrick?" He asked. 

I came to see you Finn I just want to talk that's all " he said. 

You have no business being here so I suggest you say what you wanna and leave " Finn said opening the door for Kendrick to step inside the house.

I don't know why you changed study mates but I really liked studying with you and I didn't see any issues " he said.

Studying with you is causing problems in my marriage okay you with your inappropriate messages married and you don't go off flirting with me Kendrick I love my husband and I'm sorry I can't study with you please find someone else" Finn said and Kendrick was about to speak when the door opened and Seth stepped in the house.

Seth walked over to Finn and kissed him hey! Baby " he said .

Hello love " Finn smiled babe this is Kendrick my former study mate and he was just leaving " he said.

Kendrick smiled nice to meet you sir good luck Finn with the exams" he said.

Before he could leave Seth spoke... How old are you?" He asked.

Twenty two sir " Kendrick said.

Seth nodded and smiled they watched as Kendrick left and shut the door behind him.

Twenty two Seth chuckled a twenty two year old has a crush on a thirty six year old man" Finn smiled what can I say I still got it " he said with a smirk and left.

Daddy Shaun's family is going to Africa and Shaun asked me to go with them can I please daddy can I please!" Steve begged.

Finn sighed honey! We can't just say yes we need to speak to Shaun's parents first" Finn said.

Call me Jericho and ask him " Steve said.

Okay! Buddy we will call them and find out everything about the trip " Finn said kissing Steve's forehead.

Thanks daddy Steve said and ran upstairs.

He's not going is ?" Finn asked .

Seth laughed hell no! I won't have my son going to some continent without his parents".

His going to be crushed " Finn said.

He will be fine" he said and sat down whats for dinner?" He asked.

Lasagna and salad so you go get ready for dinner and Steve too " Finn said.

Steve you not going with Shaun's family to Africa .

WHAT! NO! Steve pushed his plate and folded his arms with a pout why ?" He asked. 

Because we going on vecation to carribean island so that is why you can't go okay! Buddy" Seth said.

Can I be excused ?" Steve asked.

Yeah! Buddy " Steve left and went upstairs.

He will get over it " Seth said .

I have been thinking about starting a foundation for orphanages and children from abusive homes you know where they can go and do home works after school and get into after school programs " Finn said and Seth smiled I love the idea baby boy you could start with Steve's orphanage home I mean his previous orphanage home and take it from them" Seth said he got up to kiss Finn and Finn blushed I love you " he said .

Seth pulled him close I love you too baby.


	63. Chapter 63

Steve stop following me everywhere " Finn said and Steve smiled but I want to chat with you " he said.

Finn laughed okay ! Let's chat he said .

So I I have this project where I have to do a Valentine's Day speech about what is it and what my dad did for my mom on Valentine's Day but I don't have a mom" Steve said with a sad tone.

Finn smiled you my son you're unique and special so your speech must be unique " Finn said.

So are you saying instead I should write about what dad is going to do for you " he said getting excited and Finn nodded such a clever boy" he said and left but Steve still followed him where ever he went he walked into the bathroom and Steve was still on his toes.

Steve I'm going to the bathroom I'm going to poop " Finn said and Steve sat on the tub it's fine " he said and Finn chuckled okay! Its about to smell in here " he said.

Steve fell asleep while helping Finn fold the laundry he woke up two hours later his dad was already home and Finn was out grocery shopping.

He woke up crying for his daddy.

Hey! Hey! Buddy " Seth said and Steve sobbed hard why you crying ?" He said I want daddy !" Finn said he went to the supermarket " Seth said and Steve continued crying I want daddy! " I want daddy!" He sobbed.

Seth picked him up and sat him on his lap singing to him calming him down, but Steve just sobbed softly sniffing.

Soy milk or rice milk ?" Finn stood on the frozen section contemplating when someone said his name.

He lifted his head and sighed hello Kendrick " he said and Kendrick smiled relax Finn I'm just doing grocery" he said and Finn smiled , how are you ?" He asked.

Finn smiled I'm fine thanks for asking and how are you?" Finn asked I'm good" Kendrick said and Finn nodded good he said. Bye Kendrick Finn said. no! Said Kendrick I can't do this I love you Finn I fell in love with you the moment you sat foot on the campus and I was happy when you got assigned as my study mate and this feelings they won't go away I'm not rich like Seth Rollins but I will love you Finn more than he can" he said.

Finn chuckled softly and pulled on a straight face Kendrick I'm married happily married and I am in love with my husband he makes me happy he is the love of my life and I'm sorry that you're inlove with me but I'm not inlove with you so I suggest you focus on your studies and find some one else to love because I'm taken" he said showing him his wedding band and left.

Kendrick stood there it's not over Finn I will have you" he muttered to himself.

Hello! I'm home !" Seth said as soon as he entered the house and Steve ran up to him I have been looking for you" he said and Finn lifted him into his arms well I'm here honey! I just went to the supermarket" he said.

Steve nodded never without telling me again" he said and Finn looked at Seth he just shrugged and Steve kissed his daddy I will go get ready for dinner" he said running upstairs.

What was that?" Finn asked and Seth shrugged his shoulders I have no idea maybe it's ya'll's special bond" he said and they laughed he is so weird Finn said and they laughed.

Ohh! I bumbed into Kendrick at the market and don't be mad and Seth nodded he said he loves me " Finn said and Seth frowned baby relax I told him that I'm happily married and inlove with my husband" he said .

I hope he heard you" said Seth and Finn kissed his pouty lips I love you " he said I love you too " Seth said.

Finn left to start dinner.


	64. Chapter 64

Shaun brought his new friends at Steve's house and One of them happened to be joseph flair Charlotte flair's son and he did not like Steve and Steve did not like him because he's a bully and Steve hates bullies.

Steve these are my new friends Mike, Jenn and Joseph they heard I was coming here so they tagged along I hope it's okay" Shaun said.

Steve just nodded it's fine I guess " said Steve and they continued to play.

No! I'm not doing it " said Steve screaming.

Ohh! What is it you're a chicken now Steve ?" Joseph asked.

No! I don't want and I'm not a chicken " said Steve folding his arms.

You too afraid to drive a car Steve so you're a chicken".

Shut up Joseph I'm not a chicken and I'm not driving my dad's Ferrari " Steve said.

Steve is a chicken they chanted...... And made chicken sounds.

GO! GO! LEAVE ! Steve screamed at them and they kept laughing at him because he was getting teary meanwhile Finn was watching everything from afar he did not want to intervene he wanted Steve to handle it himself and Steve just did that.

Steve has been in his room for almost an hour now crying .

Seth arrived home later, baby I'm home " Seth said kissing Finn on the forehead I missed you " he said.

Where's Steve?" Seth asked and Seth sighed yes! Baby his fine something happened today and Steve is not feeling well so he needs you" he said pushed Seth upstairs.

Hey! Buddy Seth said and Steve sniffed hey! Daddy! He said.

What happened?" He asked.

Shaun brought his new friends here and one of them was Joseph flair and he asked me to drive your Ferrari and I said no and he called me a chicken so I kicked them out now they going to call me a chicken at school " he said crying.

Buddy no! You're not a coward you did the right thing buddy you became the bigger man or boy in your case " he said making Steve laugh.

Okay! Papa I'm not a coward like Joseph thinks" said Steve.

Are you still going to be friends with Shaun?" He asked and Steve smiled no! If he wants to be friends with the bullies then I can't be friends with him I don't like bullies dad " Steve said and Seth kissed his forehead I know little man how about you get ready for dinner and come downstairs okay!" He said and Steve nodded .


	65. Chapter 65

Ohh! My god Steve honey! I am so sorry I'm late I had an exam and it was a three hour paper and I had a meeting with my professor I'm sorry buddy please forgive me" Seth pleaded.

Steve just stood up and asked if his papa is home I don't know honey!" Finn said and Steve looked outside the car window , Steve look I'm sorry Im late honey I really am sorry ." Finn said

They arrived home and Steve went to his bedroom and Finn went into the kitchen to start with dinner.

Seth came home a moment later to find Finn sitting in the lounge busy with assignments on his laptop , hello love " Seth said and Finn smiled Hy! Baby".

How was your day ?" Seth asked and Finn sighed I had an exam today and a meeting with my professor and I forgot to pick up Steve when I arrived he was mad at me he wouldn't even listen to me he just asked about you and that's it when we got home he just ran upstairs I don't know babe I think maybe he thinks that I left him on purpose or I was not coming back I don't know can you go check on him please." 

Seth nodded okay baby I will talk to him" he said and left for Steve's bedroom.

Hey! Buddy can I come in ?" Seth asked.

Steve smiled yes! Papa you can come in" he said.

Are you okay?" He asked and Steve nodded yes papa I'm okay .

Daddy feels like your mad at him" Seth said and Steve sighed I'm sorry papa I just thought that daddy left me I thought he didn't want me anymore I'm sorry dad I know I always feel like you guys are leaving me it's only because I never had family please tell daddy I'm not mad at him, Steve said and Seth smiled I think you should tell him yourself " Seth said carrying Steve and heading downstairs to Finn.

Daddy I'm sorry i was mad at you earlier I thought that you left me but now I can see that you are not going anywhere " Steve said.

Finn smiled it's okay Buddy I'm sorry too now lets start on dinner." Finn said.


	66. Chapter 66

So daddy can the baby see me?" Steve asked trying to move a finger towards the baby's face .

Finn panicked Steve get away from the baby he can't see anything right now okay his sensetive to everything so I'm going to need you to never touch the baby you here me " Finn said and Steve nodded.

Finn feed the baby burped him and put him back to sleep he shut the door and grabbed Steve downstairs they arrived and he turned on the baby monitor he went into the laundry room and started on the laundry.

Seth arrived to find Steve sleeping on the couch with his feet up the couch and his head hanging down with paw patrol playing loud on the tv he grabbed the remote and switched off the tv and put Steve upright.

He heard the monitor going on and he rushed upstairs to find the baby awake with a tear down his cheek.

Ohh! Buddy I'm sorry you need a dipper change " he asked checking the baby's dipper Finn walked hey love I didn't hear come in you done?" He asked.

Yeah! I'm done im just going to feed him he said Finn lied down and then started feeding the baby.

For the next couple of days it's just been about the baby this and the baby that so Steve was starting to feel insecure about his position.

Hes attitude changed and he became repulsive and getting into fights in school and now his suspended for two weeks he was sitting in the living room with his parents sitting Infront of him , Finn sighed this is so not you honey what's wrong?" He asked.

You don't love me anymore you just love the nick more everything is about nick no one cares about me" Steve said folding his arms with a pout.

Buddy no! We love you soon much and you will always be our number one priority always never forget I mean people love babies even Kevin loves nick you're a big brother that is a great role to play okay Buddy " Finn said and Steve smiled I'm sorry dads I'm sorry for my behaviour and getting suspended at school it will never happen again" he said and his parents hugged him tightly.


	67. Chapter 67

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Seth is babysitting Steve. Finn is out with Nick they went to baby yoga which Seth thinks it's a waste of his money..

But baby babies don't need yoga" Seth said.

Baby my instructor says it's good for them at five months it helps strengthen their backs" Finn said kissing nick.

But it's a complete waste of money my money" Seth said.

Its your kid and this is good for him so we going whether you like it or not excuse me " Finn said walking past him.

What about Steve?" Seth asked.

You babysitting him " Finn said grabbing Nick's nappy bag.

But babe I run a company that needs me any time of the day" Seth said.

Finn smirked I cleared your schedule for the day you are babysitting so deal with it " Finn kissed Steve and left.

He came back and and kissed Seth " your such a baby" he said and left.

So what do you wanna do ?" Seth asked.

I want to watch cartoons " Steve said.

Tell you what let's watch my movie first then we watch your cartoons after" Seth suggested.

One hour later now Steve was getting bored he looked at his papa who was eating a bowl of popcorns on his own.

Can we watch my cartoons now?" Steve asked.

No! Seth said .

At least can I have some popcorns" Steve said.

No! Seth said moving the bowl from Steve's little hand.

But why not?" Steve asked.

Because I said so get your own snack" Seth said.

Whatever this movie is stupid anyway it's about a guy who goes into space for the first time what's interesting in that?" Steve asked.

What is your cartoon about anyway ?" Seth asked.

Its about a man who helps people handymany papa he's Spanish like you" Steve said .

I'm half Spanish buddy so your movie still sucks" Seth said laughing.

A minute later the door bell rang and Seth looked at Steve , expecting anyone ?" He asked.

I ordered pizza" Steve said.

But you don't like pizza you say it's too much vegies" Seth said.

Steve smiled it's not for me it's for you I know how much you like to eat pizza when you watching action films" Steve said.

Ohh! That's nice of you Steve looking out for your papa like that" Seth said.

Seth got up to answer the door he got out call out for the pizza boy who was about to leave after knocking for too long.

As soon as he stepped out Steve locked the door behind him.

Steve open this door now " demanded Seth.

Steve sat down and put on his cartoons what a night" he sighed.

A few moments Seth got in through the kitchen door.

Seth walked in screaming someone forgot lock the back door " he said .

He walked into the living room to find it empty with the door wide open.

Ohh! Crap Steve he called walking out the door and Steve got out of the closet and shut the door and rushed over to the kitchen to close the back door.

You little rat open this doors now Steve this is my house and you not lock me outside my house " Seth demanded.

Steve smirked he grabbed two slices of bread and made him self lunch.

He stood in the kitchen making himself a sandwich while Seth watched from the outside.

Steve you do know that your dad is going to kill you once he finds out that you eat that icecream , chips and jelly beans sandwich.

I'm going to say you gave it to me " Steve said and went into the lounge.

Seth was about to take out his phone to call Finn and found out that it's locked inside the house..

Damn! He cursed.

Half an hour later Seth was screaming at Steve again to open the door to his house the one he paid for.

Steve I'm gonna ground you for life that's eternity buddy your freedom is in my hands boy" Seth said.

Steve smiled let's talk about that in the next twenty years" Steve said .

Seth has been locked out for four hours he kept wondering what is taking Finn so long from his stupid baby yoga which reminds he no more kids these are little monsters that's it his Taking a vacation without the kids he's sending them to Tampa for a whole year and Finn is going to pay for making him babysit, he thought to himself.

Seth was so deep into his thoughts he didn't even here when Steve called his name from window.

Papa grandpa hunter called he said they coming to see the baby in a couple of days" he said.

Steve Buddy my favourite son my number son my pride and joy " Seth begged , please let me in he continued to beg.

But my cartoon is not over yet" Steve replied.

How long until the end ?" Seth asked.

Another hour" Steve said and went to seat down.

Love what are you doing outside ?" Finn asked taking out his key.

Ohh! Baby am I glad to see you please open the door" he begged.

What is going on?" Finn asked.

Your son locked me outside Finn in my own house can you believe that" Seth said.

Finn held back his laughter and opened the door as soon as Seth got inside he ran into Steve and chased him around the house.

Okay! Stop Finn said coming downstairs what happened?" He looked to Seth waiting for an explanation.

He locked me out" Seth screamed pointing at Steve.

At the same time Steve pointed at his papa he didn't want to watch cartoons" he said.

Okay! I'm back now you he pointed at Seth your an adult you should know better " and you he said pointing at Steve you don't lock a man outside of his own property now both of you apologize right now " he demanded.

I'm sorry papa " Steve said.

I'm .. you know that you thing you just said " Seth said.

Seth that is not an apology " Finn said.

I'm Seth freaking Rollins I don't apologize to three year old " he said folding his arms.

I just apologized who's a three year old now papa?" Steve asked.

You know what Steve I'm sorry and your grounded until you die you hear me " Seth said and ran upstairs.

Finn looked at Steve and laughed so hard Steve joined in and they laughed together.

Ohh! I need to know everything" Finn said .

Steve smiled well let me tell you " Steve said and went into the kitchen and Finn told Finn everything.

He's going to make your life a living hell you do know that right" Seth said chuckling.

I know dad I say bring it on" Steve said smirking.


	68. Chapter 68

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seth dissapoints Finn..

Daddy papa hit me with a ball on purpose" Steve cried out.

Seth play nice " Finn said.

Daddy ! He hit me again" called Steve throwing the ball at seth.

Seth picked up ball laughing at his son, they were sitting outside in the garden having a picnic while Seth and Steve were playing baseball more like Seth was hitting Steve with a ball.

I think you guys should stop playing let's seat and have luck nick is getting bored." Finn suggested.

Steve threw the ball at Seth frastrated and sat down and started playing with Nick ignoring his parent's conversation.

I think this whole back and forth between you two should stop I mean you're his papa the parent and his the kid you're the adult so start acting like one." Finn said.

Steve took his toungue out at Seth , did you see that?" Seth asked pointing at Steve.

Babe stop okay just stop " Finn had heard enough of this whole father and son back to back" he said.

Fine! Seth said and kissing Finn's pouty lips you look beautiful when you got your parent face on" Seth said.

They had lunch and Nick played with his papa they stayed outside until nick and Steve were tired and they had to go inside they put them to bed and sat on the couch.

Uhm! Your mom and dad are coming on Friday and Saturday it's Dean and Dolph later that night it's Roman and mustafa" Finn told Seth.

How long are they staying?" Seth asked.

Baby really?" Finn asked.

Yeah ! Baby that is too many people man I like my privacy " Seth said.

Finn chuckled it's your mom and dad babe they your family " Finn said.

Listen babe on the fourteenth I won't be home have to go Beijing China for the week it's work related " Seth said.

Seth noticed the sad look on Finn's face and sighed baby look I will be back by Monday its just for a week don't be sad" Seth said.

Why that weekend you know that it's Valentine's Day so I will be alone on Valentine's Day ?" Finn asked

I'm sorry babe but I must go" Seth said.

Finn stood up you know what it's fine Seth go ahead and put work first" he said and left to go start on dinner.


	69. Chapter 69

But daddy' I want uncle Dean to take me to school" Steve said.

But uncle is not Here yet so grandpa why not let grandpa take you " finn suggested.

But daddy uncle Dean promised to take me on the phone he said when he arrives he will take me he promised daddy " Steve said with tears in his eyes.

Steve stop okay uncle Dean is not here so grandpa is going to take you to school you Got it" Finn said with a stern tone.

Fine! Let's go grandpa " Steve said sounding sad.

Steve left with hunter and Finn sat down and sighed he looked at Stephanie " I was too hard on him" Finn said.

No! Honey that is what we call tough love honey every parent uses it " she said.

Finn chuckled it's just frastrating Steph " Finn said.

You have to be both good cop and bad cop honey you did nothing wrong by being hard on him" she said.

I can't help but feel like I was hard on him " Finn said .

Finn arrived at Seth's office he smiled at the receptionist who immediately recognised him " Mr Rollins the other sir is in a meeting but you can wait in his office" she said .

Finn smiled and nodded " thanks " he said and left.

He arrived in Seth's Office and waited he looked around at all the pictures of Steve and himself what caught his eye was a picture of Seth with Nick and Steve all shirt less it was taken the day Steve arrived at the rollins balor home.

He was brought out of his thoughts by Seth's voice.

Hello! Handsome I'm sorry I took to long You know Samoa Joe that man can argue but we got to the bottom of it" Seth said kissing Finn.

He kissed Finn on the back of his neck babe !" Finn called .

Yeah! Seth said still kissing Finn's neck.

He sighed this morning I was hard on Steve " he said.

What happened?" Seth asked.

He wanted dean to take him to school and I said no your dad is taking him period" Finn said.

Ohh! Baby it's called tough love babe you did nothing wrong" Seth said.

But why do I feel bad ?" Finn asked.

Because you have a soft spot for him and you love him " Seth said.

Finn smiled you're right I have never been hard on him " Finn said.

Seth smiled and kissed him and sometimes Steve needs to know you can't always get what you want" Seth said pulling Finn close to give him a hug.

Uncle Dean" Steve screamed as soon he saw his uncle's car by his school drive way.

Dean smiled " hey buddy he said picking Steve up.

I knew you would come " Steve said all excited " of course I would come to see my favourite nephew " Dean said.

You bet I am" Steve said laughing.

They got in the car and left Steve told him all about school and that he got total in his English test.

As soon They arrived home Seth went up to Steve's bedroom and walked in " Steve can I come in?" He asked.

Sure Dad" he said.

I'm sorry about earlier honey I just want you to know that I love you no matter what okay" Finn said.

Steve smiled I know daddy I can't always get what I want I know hard on you but sometimes you need to be hard on me it's called tough love" he said.

Where did you hear that ?" Finn asked.

At school today they taught us about types of love and that tough love is good for all of us" Steve said causing Finn to smile.

Steve hugged his daddy I love you daddy and papa too always and I promise to be the best brother ever to Nick" he said .

You better be" Finn said causing Steve to laugh.

Now lets go downstairs grandma made lasagna " Finn said.

Steve smiled and put his hands up for Finn to Carry him Finn smiled and shook his head and carried Steve downstairs.


	70. Chapter 70

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its Valentine's week and Seth has left for Beijing China.

Finn woke up on Monday morning alone in bed he sighed as he remembered that it's just going to be him and the kids for the whole week , he got up got himself ready went to check on nick who was sleeping peacefully he went to Steve's bedroom woke him up and Steve kept mumbling how he wants to be homeschooled and it's unfair that he has to go to school when other rich kids are homeschooled.

Finn just smiled downstairs in ten minutes " he said and left to fix breakfast . Steve arrived downstairs in twelve minutes had his cereal and grabbed his backpack " wait for me okay I'm going to fix nick and then we out of here" Finn said and Steve nodded.

Finn came downstairs a moment later with Nick in his car seat and nappy bag on his shoulder they left the house once they got to the car Finn buckled Steve and worked on nick he strapped him in the car he went over to the driver's seat and drove over to Steve's school , " love you and have a nice day at school " he said .

Steve kissed his Daddy's cheek and left Finn smiled he looked at nick who was sleeping in the back seat and smiled he loved his kids.

Finn drove to the the children of hope centre where he arrived he greeted the receptionist Tyler breeze.

" Finn the UN called and scheduled a meeting for next week and the mayor Kane called he wants to discuss the issue of drainage system and I scheduled for next Wednesday." She said.

Finn nodded he didn't like Mr Kane Seth lost to him and he looks at Finn Like he's a piece of meat .

He grabbed nick and got into his office he pulled him out to feed him and change his diaper , nick cooed when his dad smiled at him " someone needs a nappy change " Finn said to Nick who cooed again.

He changed nick feed him and put him on the play pen in his office " now daddy has to help the world you just stay here and be a good boy for daddy okay" Finn said .

It was lunch time when Finn heard a knock on the door he looked up it was xevier " ohh! My god xev it's been too long " Finn got up to hug his best friend.

" Ohh! Finn we have lot of catching up to do" xevier cooed as soon as he saw nick " wow! Finn his so cute like Steve you know it's like they came out of you and Seth " he said.

Causing both of them to chuckled .

" How you been boo?" Xev asked.

I've been good love just parent hood keeping me locked up" Finn said.

I bet you and the mister have something planned for Valentine's Day?" Xev said with a wink.

" He's in Beijing " Finn said.

Ohh! Finn I forgot sorry Randy mentioned that there has been a earthquake in some village so they had to leave for a whole week" he said.

Maybe we could do a Valentine's Day brunch" xev suggested.

Finn smiled " maybe" he responded.

" So how you been?" Finn asked.

Xev blushed and scretched his nose with his left hand and Finn saw it the bling on his ring finger .

Finn gasped" ohh! My god you're engaged" he said taking xevier's hand to exemine it.

" When did this happen?" Finn asked.

" About two weeks now" he said .

" I'm so happy for you xev it's beautiful I hope I'm the best man" Finn said causing exevier to laugh. 

" Of course you're my best man " he said.

They sat there catching up until it was time for Finn to go home.

Steve ran into the house to go face time his dad and get ready for dinner.

Finn came in behind him and started on dinner while nick layed down on his play pen and Steve sat on the floor talking to his dad .

" I got A in maths today" he told Seth.

Wow! Buddy I'm so proud of you " he said

When are you coming home?" Steve asked.

I don't know Buddy but this people needs dad's help so I have to stay for a while" Seth said and Steve smiled okay dad.

Put daddy on the phone" Seth said . " Okay " Steve said handing Finn the phone.

Finn placed it on the kitchen counter and Seth's face appeared.

Hello! Baby " he greeted.

Hello" Finn said.

Babe don't be like that " Seth said.

Finn chuckled like what Seth ?" He asked bitterly.

I'm sorry I won't be there on Valentine's Day baby but I have to be here it's very important that I make the speech and see to it that things are in order" Seth said.

You know what Seth do what you feel is right " Finn said and hang-up the call.

He immediately received a message from his husband.

" Love I'm sorry that I had to be away on Valentine's week but remember that I love you everyday of your life and I will cherish you every single day please don't be mad at me I LOVE YOU" .

he read the text and sighed he can never stay mad at Seth who needs Valentine's present when you get treated like a prince every day of your life" he thought .

Steve came up to him and hugged him and that brought a smile to Finn's lips " please don't be mad at dad" he said.

I'm not mad at him honey it's adult stuff you will understand when you're older " Finn said kissing Steve's forehead.


	71. Chapter 71

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make me smile...

Finn woke up to the smell of cereal he opened his eyes and found Steve standing next to his bed with a try and a bowl of cereal and honey with a cup of coffee he smiled at his adorable son " honey why you up so early?" He asked and Steve smiled " happy Valentine's Day daddy " he said with glee.

Finn smiled " ohh! Honey thank you" he said taking the bowl.

" You're welcome daddy" Steve said and Finn kissed his cheek.

" But you shouldn't have " Finn said and Steve smiled " you deserve the best" he said.

Finn had his cereal and went to check on nick got Steve ready for school he drove to Steve's school with Nick in the back and a drop of went back home to get ready for brunch with xev.

He fed nick bathed him and put him in his playpen while he worked on the house.

A few hours later his phone chipped with a message it was from exevier..

E WOODS.. sorry boo can't make it for brunch too much work will make it up to you V. Soon..

Finn signed he understood work first..

F. R BALOR it's okay maybe next time..

He replied and put his phone away he made sure that nick was feed he he sat down and enjoyed his glass of wine Finn groaned as soon as the door bell rang" what now?" He asked no one.

As soon as he opened the door he was meet with a bundle of roses red and white roses and a box of chocolate" is this Mr Rollins balor?" The men asked.

" Yes this is him " Finn said with a raised eyebrow.

Uhm! I was told to deliver this to you " he said .

Its from who?" Finn asked.

I can't say sir just sign here please" the man said.

Okay! Finn signed and the man left he smelled the roses " I should probably put them in a vase " he thought to himself.

He gasped as soon as he read the card .

I KNOW I HAVE BEEN A FOOL I KNOW I HURT YOU BY AGREEING TO GO TO BEIJING KNOWING VERY WELL THAT ITS VALENTINE'S WEEK I HOPE YOU FORGIVE ME AND LIKE THE ROSES AND ENJOY THE CHOCOLATE I LOVE YOU MY LIFE TO THE MOON AND BACK...

signed.. Seth Rollins balor.

Finn let the tears fall he really was not expecting that Seth is really thoughtful he remembered Valentine's Day he really remembered.

He picked up his phone to call Seth but it went to voicemail.

He put his phone down and enjoyed his chocolate when the door bell rang he got up to answer the door .

" Can I help you?" He asked.

Hey! My name is Lana and I'm your stylist" the woman said in her Russian accent.

Uhm! Stylist who send you?" He asked.

Sir I don't desclose my customers identity sir" she said.

Okay! Come on in" Finn gastured for her to come in.

Excellent now Im here to make sure you look ravishing a moment later a few people walked Finn just kept starring as people kept coming in.

Now this are my associates Bruce, Kendrick and Jenner make up artist , hairstylist and wardrobe analyst and you have me the ravishing Lana your celebrity fashion blogger" she introduced.

Finn chuckled I have to check on my son and I have a six year old could be home anytime now" Finn said.

Honey!! .... Lana was interrupted by a door bell and someone stepping in.

" Mandy" Finn called.

Hey! Uhm I'm here for the baby sitting job" she said.

What?" Finn asked .

But I don't know anything about that" Finn said.

Ohh! Uhm! Mr Seth hired me about a month ago for tonight and it's already paid for and I cancelled all my appointments for tonight" she said.

Okay! I guess you could check on nick and pick Steve " Finn said he was very confused.

Later that night Finn was inside a lamosine and had a glass of champagne on hand he was brought out of his thoughts when the driver opened the door and let him know that they have arrived.

" Thank you " he said getting out.

He was escorted into a nice restaurant uptown newyork.

Hello! You must be Mr Rollins balor?" The young lady asked.

Finn nodded yes I am " he said.

Great please follow me " she said.

Finn was confused maybe Seth planned this for him maybe he planned and don't remember no! Its definitely Steve " he thought

Mr Rollins balor " the lady called her name tag said ruby Finn thought that Mr be her name.

Mmmm! Finn responded.

This is your table " she said and before she could leave Finn asked " where's everyone ?" He asked.

Its reserved it's reserved for the night sir" she said.

Ohh!" That's all Finn could say.

Some love song he didn't recognise was playing in the background he recognised the voice it's one those old rock band Seth always listen to and it sounded live.

May I have this dance " he jumped when he heard his husband's voice he turned and right there was his husband looking handsome as ever " I said I"LL make it up to you " he said wiping the tears of from Finn's cheeks.

" You're here " he said.

Seth nodded yes baby I'm here this is all for you " he said.

Finn blushed.

You deserve the best " Seth said.

Steve said the same thing this morning" Finn said looking at Seth accusingly .

Yes! I asked him to make you breakfast in bed and kiss your cheek for me " he said.

I love you too my king " Finn said getting on his toes to kiss Seth.

I love you too my prince " Finn said.

They had dinner and retired to their hotel for the night with smiles on their faces.


	72. Chapter 72

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve is sick..

It was almost eight and Steve was still sleeping and Finn began to worry " it's unlike Steve to sleep past time" he thought to himself.

He walked into Steve's bedroom and found him sleeping peacefully he checked his temperature and found out it was abnormal for a six year old Steve is sick he shook him up honey" Steve only ground.

Finn left to call a doctor he came back a moment later with hot soup and a dry cloth," ohh! Pumpkin pie daddy is going to take care of you" he said .

He finished feeding Steve and went downstairs to let the doctor in.

Hello! Doc ! Please come on in his right this way he don't speak he just stared at me please let me know if he's going to be okay" Finn said.

I will sir please wait for me out here" he said.

Finn took out his phone and called Seth ". Baby I think you need to come home Steve is sick and the doctor is still with him".

Okay! Please hurry " he said.

A few moments later Seth walked in and hurried upstairs " how is he?" He asked.

Ohh! Seth he was not speaking he just stared at me without any movement I'm scared Seth I can't lose him" he said through the tears.

Hey! The doctor knows what he's doing okay! So let's trust that Steve is going to be fine" Seth assured him.

Finn nodded I hope you're right babe" he said.

A moment later the doctor came out " his fine he just needs rest it's just a simple fever but he will be back in a couple of days" the doctor said.

Thank you doctor Finn let out a breath he was holding.

The doctor shook Seth's hand and left.

They both enterted their sons bedroom on top toes.

They took turns kissing his forehead.

Never scare me like that " he whispered.

They left to let him sleep.

Seth took Finn in his arms and kissed him he's fine baby he's okay" he said and Finn nodded.


	73. Chapter 73

Why are we celebrating Nick's eleven months birthday?" Seth asked.

Because it's important baby Finn sighed don't you get it nick is a Rollins the son of Seth Rollins" Finn said.

So?" Seth asked.

Because it's a status honey okay all the mother's and father's in the neighbourhood are doing it so why not?" He asked.

But he's turning one in a couple of months we going to throw another party again?" Seth shook his head.

Honey look i have to do this Tobe part of the mommy's and daddies club of the neighbourhood " Finn said sitting on Seth's lap.

Okay! I understand how much do you need?" He asked.

Uhm! A couple of dollars I mean it's not that much it's the catering and cake and decorations." Finn said

How much Finn?" He asked.

Twelve hundred dollars for everything it's not that much honey" Finn said kissing Seth's lips.

No! No! We not spending this amount of money on a party babe " Seth said and Finn pouted "but baby this is important this is a chance for us to be invited at the kids parties in the neighbourhood and for me to get advice from other parents " he said.

Seth sighed " fine " he took out his wallet and handed Finn his black card.

Finn smiled and kissed Seth I love you and this will help you to meet with other dads" Finn said.

You win love " he said.

Finn kissed him hard I will pay you tonight " he whispered seductively.

Seth smiled " I can't wait he said.

Dad can we buy a yacht ?" Steve asked all excited holding a investment magazine.

Yeah Buddy you know what let me see that magazine maybe we could get some great deals you know just flashing our name" Seth said.

Steve handed his dad the catalogue.

What!" No! Finn said grabbing the catalogue from Seth we not buying a yacht" he said glaring at both his son and husband.

Ohh! Ohh! Its okay for you to spend money on a party but we can't buy a yacht?" Seth asked.

Yes the party is important for nick " he said.

And for you to get into the mommy's neighbourhood club" Seth said.

You not buying a yacht and that's final Finn said and left.

Steve turned to his father " we not getting a yacht are we dad?" He asked.

Yes buddy we not" he said.

You know dad there are lots of single father's out there you would make a good one" Steve said.

Seth chuckled nice try Steve we not getting a yacht and you not getting a personal nanny" Seth said.

But all the kids at school have nanny's why can't I have one?" Steve asked.

Because your daddy is a stay at home Dad he's always home so you don't need one" Seth explained.

Fine! Steve pouted folding his arms I'm grounding myself" he said and left.

It was dinner time and Steve was in his room doing homework and not playing video games and at the dinner table he was eating his vegetables.

What is happening ?" Finn whispered.

Seth laughed his grounded" he said.

By who?" Finn asked.

Himself " said Seth.

But why?" Finn asked shocked to hear that.

Because he's not getting a nanny Like other kids at school" Seth explained.

But he don't need one I'm always here " Finn said.

Seth shrugged his shoulders and continued eating.

Finn received a text message as soon as he opened it he screamed.

NO! NO! 

What is it?" Seth asked.

I forgot to invite Sammy and now he's mad because he saw the invite on Instagram" Finn said.

So is he coming?" Seth asked again.

I'm busy sending an email I hope he RSVPs because he's not going to invite me to any of his parties.

Well Sammy will RSVP baby don't worry we have serious things to worry about like Steve's self grounding" Seth said.

Finn signed Steve honey you no longer grounded so you can watch tv and play games" Finn said.

Are we getting yacht?" He asked.

No! We not " Finn said.

I'm getting a nanny?" He hoped.

You're not getting a nanny Steve and that's it" Finn said.

Okay! Then you both grounded" he said all serious.

What?" We are the adults here you can't ground us " Seth said.

Steve smirked watch me he said grabbing his plate putting it in the sink and leaving for his room.

As soon as he was out of earshot his parents laughed.

Crazy kid " Seth said.

Finn hiccuped babe I think he was serious" he said.

Nah! Just give it a few hours and he'll be fine" Seth said.

I hope your right babe " Finn said and They continued laughing and eating dinner together.


	74. Chapter 74

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My favourite family is back and this time Steve and Seth up to no good again.

Dad why are we at yacht sale?" Steve asked. Seth smiled " it's not a yatch sale buddy " he said. But there are yachts everywhere dad " Steve said. Relax Steve and enjoy the show remember not a word to daddy okay" Seth said. Steve nodded and they continued to check out the sale ." Seth my man" called big E. Hey big E how is it going man?" Seth asked. I see some nice babies out here man" Seth said. Its our latest stock just arrived man hope you like man enjoy " big E said . Seth is that you ?" Asked Kofi big E's brother. Yeah! Man it's me this is my son Steve " Seth introduced. Hey! Little man I've heard a lot about you " Kofi said. Hello you're xevier's brother" Steve said. Kofi nodded " you're right buddy I am that's how I got to know your dad through xevier" he said. Cool these are all your yacht?" Steve asked. Yes buddy my brother big E and I are the founders" Kofi said. Cool " said Steve. Finn sat at home he just got off a phone call with the school Steve skipped school and the school called worried. He sighed and looked at nick " your brother skipped school buddy" he said. Steve coed" I know Buddy" said Finn. His phone chipped with a message his eyes went wide when he noticed it was a bank notification. Two hundred thousand dollars was spent at new day yacht garage. " Nick I'm going to kill your father and brother they just bought a yacht" he said. Nick smiled and coed. The door opened and Seth and Steve walked inside . " Hello daddy stevie boy " he said patting Steve's hair. The school called your teacher says you skipped school" Finn said. Steve looked at his father who bit his lip. Well Steve start explaining " Finn demanded. Dad took me to a yacht sale and I skipped school" Steve said. Finn glared at him Steve panicked dad bought a yacht" he said in a panicking tone. Really Steve ?" Seth asked. Its all your fault dad you started it you were supposed to drop me off at school but you decided to go to a yacht sale" Steve said. You're grounded for two months I'll be right up to take your gadgets from you" Finn said. Steve went upstairs and Finn turned to Seth I'm listening" he said. Seth's bambi eyes popped out and he laughed.. Okay I will tell you I got a bank notification that you bought a yacht" he explained. Would you kill me if I said that I bought it for you" Seth said. No! I'm not happy Seth you went behind my back and bought a yacht after I said no" Finn said. Seth bit his lip I'm sorry " he said. I hope the couch is comfortable for you" Finn said and grabbed nick and left. Shit Finn is mad he really messed up this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ballins family


	75. Chapter 75

Steve I want to ask your dad something " he said.

But you know his going to say no right?" Steve asked.

Finn nodded and bit his lip" yes buddy" he said.

Watch and learn daddy" Steve said with a smirk.

Steve approached his dad " dad can I get a new pair of Niki's?" He asked.

Yeah! Yeah! Seth said and went back to his game.

Steve Went back to his dad and smirked easy peasy" he said.

Finn went over to Seth " honey can I get your black card?" Finn asked.

Yeah! Yeah! Seth said handing Finn his golden card and went back to his game.

Finn went to Steve and showed him the card and they left before Seth noticed what just happened.

" Babe can you bring me a beer please" Seth called and went back to his game.

A moment later he called again still no answer he looked around but no one answered he got up went to the kitchen to get himself a beer wondering where everyone was he almost chocked on his beer when he remembered that Finn said something about a black card and juice.

" Finn picked up his phone and dialled his husband's number.

Baby " he said as soon as Finn picked up.

Hey love " Finn said.

You need to make sure you get Steve a nanny and book at three towers because I am going to teach a lesson you will never forget" Seth said.

Sorry" Finn said over the phone.

Won't help you this time " Seth said and hang-up.

Finn looked at Steve " honey dad and I have to go to uhm... Three towers for some business " Finn said.

Tonight?" Steve asked.

Yeah! Unfortunately" Finn said.

Okay " Steve said shrugging his shoulders.

So we going to get you a babysitter and will see you later on in the morning" Finn said.

Okay " Steve agreed and they went back to shopping.

Finn smiled he couldn't wait he loved Seth's punishment for him .


	76. Chapter 76

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tragedy strikes..

Finn smiled as soon as Seth opened the door to their hotel room Finn rented a suit " he smiled at Seth " do you like it ?" He asked.

Seth smiled " you kidding you won't be walking properly for the next few " Seth exclaimed kissing Finn hard on the lips.

Mmm! Finn moaned in to the kiss " I love you sir" he said.

Seth smiled " I love you too babe " he grabbed Finn again and kissed him " ohh! Somebody is excited" Finn said grabbing Seth's member Seth moaned " you have no idea how much I missed you love " he said taking Finn's shirt of.

Raising two kids is no far we don't even have time for a quicky " Finn breathed.

Seth threw him on the bed and Finn screamed in pain.

" Ahhh! He screamed as the sharp pain hit him on his back.

" Babe are you okay?" Seth asked.

Finn breathed and shook his head" no I .... I need an ambulance " he said with tears in his eyes.

Okay! Okay! " I'm calling it okay" he said grabbing his phone and dailing 911 and gave his location letting them know that it is an emergency .

Finn layed in bed with tears in his eyes Seth tried to soothe him " babe the EMT is here okay you gonna be fine okay" he said as soon those guys stepped into the hotel room they exemined Finn and put him on sadatives and put him on a stratcher" he took Seth's hand and tears just fell " you gonna be fine okay baby I'm right behind you " he said kissing Finn's lips.

Seth watched as Finn was taken to the hospital he drove to the hospital and found Finn in the emergency room they gave him some papers to fill he arrived to find Finn laying in bed with doctors working on him.

" Mr Rollins your husband is suffering from miningitis we believe it caused by infections we ran some tests and decided to keep him and ran some more tests to make sure that infact it is manigitis because I believe this pain is only recent" the doctor said.

Seth nodded " thanks can I see him?" He asked.

" Sure you can" she said and left.

Seth enterted the hospital room to find Finn sleeping on his side with his eyes open" I'm sorry that was the first thing he said.

" Hey! Baby listed to me non of this is your fault okay we'll sort it out just how long have you had this pains babe?" Seth asked.

For weeks now but I didn't think they were bad they just come and go" he explained.

Seth sighed" okay just relax okay I'm going to call my mom oright" Seth said walking out.

Seth came home to find Stephanie already there she took the jet and came straight to new York.

" Honey I couldn't wait I just took the jet and came to see you two."

Thanks mom" Seth said.

What did the doctors say?" She asked.

They suspecting miningitis but they still need to run more tests " Seth explained.

Dad! You're home " Steve exclaimed coming downstairs his eyes went wide when he saw his grandmother .

Grandma ! He screamed and hugged Stephanie.

Hey! Little monkey! She said .

Steve smiled and looked around where is daddy?" He asked .

Seth grabbed him and put him on his lap " buddy daddy is in hospital he got admitted Last night his sick but his gonna be fine" said Said and Steve looked at his grandmother who nodded.

So buddy I'm sorry but you gonna have to go with grandma for a while okay" Seth said.

NO! NO! NO! I DON'T WANNA GO I WANT TO STAY WITH YOU AND DADDY " he screamed.

Buddy ! You need to understand that you and Nick need to leave with grandma okay" Seth tried to explain.

NO! NO! WHY CAN'T GRANDMA STAY HERE UNTIL DADDY GETS BETTER?" he asked through sobs.

Okay! I will stay with you guys here so that you don't miss school okay!" Stephanie said hugging Steve close.

Seth got up I need to get ready to go back to hospital and I love you he said and kissed Steve's forehead and left for their bedroom.

Steve looked at his grandmother " his gonna be fine right?" He asked his grandmother who smiled and kissed Steve's forehead " let's go check on nick " she said and they left.

Seth sat on their bed and rubbed his face" what went wrong he asked no one" he had to stay strong for his husband and kids so he got up and started a shower he had forty minutes before he leaves for hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if you cried when reading because I actually did.


	77. Chapter 77

Seth walked into Finn's room to find him awake and sitting on the bed he raised his head when he saw Seth " hey baby" Finn said.

Hey love" Finn said smiling.

Hello Seth " exevier and richochet said.

Hello guys " Seth said waving at them.

They smiled and hugged Finn " get better okay we'll see you tomorrow" they said and left.

Seth came closer and kissed Finn's lips how are you feeling sweetie?" Seth asked.

I'm better than a few weeks ago a lot better baby" Finn said.

I spoke to the specialist babe and you can leave anytime this week" Seth said kissing Finn.

I just want to see my boys I miss them so much" Finn said.

Seth smiled Steve asks about you everyday and Nick is just to young to understand" Seth explained.

Finn smiled I can't wait to see them I can't wait to get out of here " Finn said smiling.

I can't wait for you to come home love " Seth said kissing Finn's lips" fuck I miss you " he said.

Finn put his hands under Seth's shirt I miss you too baby" Finn said.

The was knock on the door and the nurse walked in smiling " hello Mr Rollins how are we doing today?" She asked.

I'm doing better than the last couple of days" Finn said.

Good I'm just gonna check your vitals and temperature then I will be out of here" she said with a smile.

She did that and left them to enjoy each other's company with light kisses here and there.

Finn was doing a lot better than the last few weeks he was able to seat , talk and laugh with his friends and family he was very thankful for Seth and his family.


	78. Chapter 78

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finn is home.. 
> 
> Please enjoy this short chapter.

Finn arrived home to find his family and friends there they had a welcome home banner he smiled at all that it pained him because he could not carry his kids Seth helped him to seat down and gave him water.

" Finn welcome home " Stephanie said hugging him.

Finn smiled thank you Stephanie for taking care of my kids for me" he said.

" You're welcome honey now go rest okay" she said.

Papa but I want to hug daddy" Steve said.

Buddy daddy needs rest okay he's tired so he needs all the rest" Seth told Steve.

Steve nodded okay" he said and slummed his shoulders and sat down.

Seth lead Finn to their bedroom he laid him down kissed his forehead " cuddle with me " Finn said.

Seth chucked okay baby" Seth said and laid down and spooned Finn " you scared me " Seth said with a sob.

I'm sorry I didn't mean to " Finn sobbed.

I thought I had lost you I thought I would never see you again" Seth said .

I'm here love I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere " Finn said and Seth kissed his neck" please don't leave me" he pleaded.


	79. Chapter 79

Stephanie stepped into the kitchen and heard some movement inside the kitchen cupboards she opened up the cupboard and sighed when she found Steve inside one of them" hey monkey what are you doing in there?" She asked.

Steve sniffed " I'm hiding " he said.

But why?" She asked.

I don't want daddy to die and dad to send me back to the shelter" he said.

Honey daddy is not dying and you're not going to anywhere you hear me" she said in her warm motherly voice.

Steve nodded and took his grandmother's hand he got out of the cupboard and hugged his grandmother.

We love you buddy so much" Steve smiled " I love you too grandma" Stephanie smiled , Stephanie put him on the chair and prepared lunch for him he really needs to speak to Seth and Finn about Steve's behaviour maybe get him to see a therapist.

Hey!" Finn said as soon as they entered the house him and Seth where from the doctor's appointment Seth placed him on the couch and kissed him .

Finn blushed and mouthed " I love you Seth smiled " I love you too" he said and left to go into the kitchen.

" Honey can I talk to you " Seth smiled sure mom" he said.

Seth in private" she said and walked away.

They went outside patio " honey it's Steve " Seth frowned what about Steve?" Seth asked.

Honey I found him hiding in the cupboard " ....

Seth frowned why?" ...

Because he's scared that Finn is going to die and you gonna send him back to the homeless shelter."

What! Why would I?" He asked and who said Finn is dying ?" Stephanie sighed" you should get him help maybe a psychologist" she suggested.

I will talk to Finn and setup an appointment with the doctor tomorrow morning" Seth sighed.

Good son " they went back inside to find Steve and Finn sitting on the couch watching Tomas and friends Finn had a genuine smile on his face.

Stephanie came downstairs and handed Seth nick she grabbed her kiss " I have to go to the get more grocery she looked to Seth " you got this " Seth smiled and nodded.

As soon as the door shut Seth looked to his little family and felt truly lucky to be here in this house it's been a year now since he married Finn and adopted Steve and now nick he truly is lucky.

Finn looked at his husband and smiled his little family " he thought.


	80. Chapter 80

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kids can be mean please don't hate me for this i just had to write it you know since Finn has been in hospital and all that so this chapter fits in perfectly.. 
> 
> I'm sorry if you cried I did too just showing how mean kids can be, I assure you no actual person was harmed during this..

Steve we heard that your daddy is dying is it true?" Joseph flair asked.

Steve stood in his tracks " shut up Joseph" he said.

Joseph smirked so your daddy is dying and it's your fault you killed your mommy now you want to kill your daddy " .

Leave him alone Joseph" said Shaun.

What he's a killer a murder" he said.

Steve had tears in his eyes now the whole school was looking at him Shaun pushed Joseph and grabbed Steve's hand and they ran to the principal's office.

Mrs Jordan it's Joseph " said Shaun.

What happened?" She asked.

He called Steve a killer he said it's Steve's fault that his daddy was sick and he killed his mommy" Shaun explained.

" Thank you Shaun I will take it from here" she said and Shaun left.

She picked up his phone and called Seth asking him to come pick up Steve.

Steve tried to stay strong but she could see that he was hurt by those words.

Finn there's someone here to see you " Stephanie said. And Finn smiled please let them in" ..

Mr Rollins is that you ?" A voice said from behind him Finn turned to find his best friend Jeff Hardy standing behind him.

Jeffrey wow you look great come on in and tell me all about Europe " Jeff smiled of course" they sat down after hugging.

Wow you look great Finn married life is treating you right" Finn blushed " stop it" ..

I can't wait to meet little Steve and Nick my little god kids " .

Well nick laterally just went to bed and Steve is still in school" Finn said Jeff smiled okay.

Woow you're here " Finn could not believe it.

Yes I'm sorry I missed your wedding I couldn't cancel the tour " Jeff said.

It all forgiven I understand I got your present " Finn said.

Yeah! I was in the adult shop and I thought it would be perfect marriage present" they both chuckled.

Well Seth loves them" Finn said and They chuckled ....

The door opened and Steve ran to hug his daddy" please don't die " he sobbed , Finn sighed " buddy we talked about this " I'm sorry daddy I will be good " Finn frowned and Seth sighed.

" Steve monkey look at me" Steve removed his head from Finn's chest, " I'm not dying we talked about this sponge cake" , Steve sniffed " I know it's my fault I killed my mom now im killing you" , Finn wiped the tears from Steve's eyes" Steve I'm not going anywhere okay" Steve nodded, Finn sighed " where did you hear that?" He asked now concerned.

Steve swallowed and looked at his papa asking for permission, Seth nodded." Joseph flair said that it's my fault that you're dying I also killed my mommy " , Steve sniffed " that I'm a murder" Steve sobbed harder that it broke Finn's heart.

Finn held the tears back he didn't want to cry Infront of Steve and Jeff , Jeff saw the tension in the room and shook Seth's hand and left with a promise to call Finn.

It was a while later when Steve was sleeping Finn decided to sue the school and the flair family Seth kissed his cheek " I think Steve should be homeschooled until this is over" , Finn nodded " how can kids be so mean ?" He asked his husband who shrugged " I think my mom was right it's time we get Steve a therapist " Finn rubbed his face " I.. I.. he doesn't need this this kids can't do that now my son is under destress his been through so much love he don't need this" Finn was crying on his husband's chest his poor baby .

We getting him an earliest appointment as soon as possible and you gonna talk to the school board or open our school where our kids can be free from kids like Joseph flair" Finn said.

Seth kissed Finn's lips and held him tightly he will speak to the Rollins foundation about the idea of opening a school to keep his kids safe he will take extra measures no matter what the cost is.


	81. Chapter 81

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how therapist work I my teacher skills on doctor Morgan I'm still going to research more.

Steve Buddy please come out of your room please you need to eat something" Stephanie begged.

Its almost midday and Steve hasn't left his room.

Finn came and smiled at Stephanie he knocked on Steve's door" honey please come and eat please" the door unlocked and Steve passed them and went to the kitchen.

They came in behind him and Stephanie gave him his food which he just played with" Finn smiled you meeting doctor Morgan today are you excited?" Finn asked.

Steve just stayed silent and continued playing with his food.

A few moments later the door bell rang and a small pettite woman walked in she smiled and greeted Finn " hello Mr Rollins I'm doctor Morgan" she said with her beautiful smile. Finn shook her hand thanks for coming" he said uhm! Steve Buddy this is doctor Morgan the therapist " Finn introduced.

Silence .

Doctor Morgan sat next to Steve and smiled " Steve do you want your daddy to stay or not?" 

Steve looked at his daddy who smiled and Morgan knew the answer .

Your daddy can stay he will be sitting on that chair okay while we seat here and talk okay" she said.

Steve just remained silent.

Okay! What do you wanna talk about ?" She asked.

Or maybe you would like to draw I always draw with my daughter" she said taking out two colouring books handing one to Steve and taking one her self and starting to colour .

Steve coloured a zebra three colours yellow, green and red " nice Steve those are beautiful colours wanna tell me why you used them?" She asked.

Steve put the crayons down and folded his arms still refusing to talk.

She smiled wanna show your daddy your colourful zebra?" She asked .

Steve grabbed the book and showed it to his daddy Finn smiled buddy it's beautiful I think we should show it to papa when he gets home" Finn suggested.

Steve just nodded and left to seat on the couch.

Doctor Morgan came to Finn "just give him time okay he will get better soon okay our next appointment is in a week she said shaking Finn's hand and left.

Finn looked at his son and left to seat next to him and gather him in his arms , he kissed his forehead I love you buddy more than you ever know.

Steve sobbed hard in his Daddy's arms in here he was safe from bullies and the cruel world.


	82. Chapter 82

Baby I just finished reading this proposal from one of a gaming company that needs funding for their visual gaming network" Seth was talking to Finn who was laying on the couch.

Baby!" He called.

Finn didn't respond so Seth got up " Finn babe come on please look at it" Finn turned and had tears in his eyes" Seth put the proposal away and attented to his husband who was crying" baby what's wrong?" Finn sniffed " it's all my fault " Seth frowned what are you talking about?" ...

Finn sniffed I got sick I obviously scared him loosing his mom and now I'm sick he's scared he's gonna loose me too " Finn sobbed hard.

Baby ! Baby please listen to me it's not your fault that you got sick please don't blame yourself" Seth said.

Finn continued to cry but..but.. I got sick Seth it probably reminded him of the time his mom died" Finn hiccuped.

Baby please don't do this stop blaming yourself please ...... Please ... Baby Seth begged they were both now crying.

Finn wiped his tears I'm a bad parent I'm I scared my own kid "..... Seth kissed Finn's tears away " you're not a bad parent you're a great parents and I don't see myself doing this without you please" Seth begged.

They stayed like that crying until Finn fell asleep in Seth's arms.

Finn woke up a few hours later in bed he turned and looked at his husband who was sleeping he got up and checked on Steve he didn't have to worry about nick he sleeps in Stephanie's bedroom ever since she arrived.

So he walked into Steve's room he was sleeping peacefully he kissed his forehead and left for his own bedroom.

He walked in and got under the covers Seth smiled " how is he?" He asked in his harsh voice.

He's sleeping Finn snuggled closer to seth's chest and kissed him I'm sorry " he said.

About what?" Seth asked .

The episode I had earlier it was stupid I'm sorry I scared you too" Seth kissed his hair " I'm hard to scare baby" Finn smiled and looked up to his husband who smiled back.

" I love you " Seth said .

More than you would ever know" Finn said snuggling up to him...


	83. Chapter 83

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who is here.

Steve doctor Morgan is here" Finn said.

Silence..

Please come down honey do it for me and dad and please speak to her " Finn pleaded.

Silence.

We will be waiting for you downstairs" Finn said and left his son's bedroom.

Finn sighed as soon as he got downstairs " let's just hope because he's still not speaking" .

Seth took Finn's hands and kissed him " he will come around baby give him time okay" Finn reassured him.

Fifteen minutes later Steve came downstairs and sat in the patio and doctor Morgan decided to join so they sat there without saying a word Steve still refusing to speak it was their second session and Steve still shut his mind and let doctor Morgan speak.

So Steve how are you taking up to being a big Brother?" She asked .

Steve looked up and noticed she was writing something down on her pad.

He sat there looking at his parents through the glass Finn was holding nick while Seth held Finn's hand and he realised that he completely forgot about nick he forgot about his responsibility as a big brother nick must really miss him" he thought, tears started to fill up in his eyes and doctor Morgan noticed and decided to speak again" you love him don't you?" She asked . Steve looked at his parents again and looked down.

I can see that you do so what what I'm going to ask is you play with your brother that's my homework for you" she said and started packing up " oright our time is up you did great Steve " she said and walked back inside .

I think he feels guilty " she said.

About what?" Seth asked.

He feels like he's been neglecting nick so I gave him a home work to spend time with Nick I'm hoping for great feedback on the next session".

Finn nodded with a smile " thank you " 

Now our next session is in a month so I will see you then goodbye" she left.

Finn smiled and closed the door he turned to Seth I hope she's right " they both looked as Steve sat outside alone and it broke their hearts.

Stephanie watched as his son's family was hurting she sighed and went upstairs the situation was heartbreaking.

It was almost dinner time when Steve decided to go back inside he sat on his chair and Got served it was his favourite spaghetti and meatballs.

Steve honey you need to eat something" Finn said.

Steve just sat there playing with his food mind you it's been three weeks of silent Steve .

Steve got up and ran to the door everyone stood up wondering what the hell maybe their son is running away but they stopped when they heard Steve's voice.

Uncle Dean ".........

Finn froze " he spoke Seth he spoke ohh my god my baby spoke" Seth nodded " yes he did".

Steve was hugging his favourite uncle and sobbing.

Hey guys " Dean greeted.

Hey bro! What are you doing here?" Dean asked.

Mom called about Steve and she thought maybe I can help and obviously it did." 

Seth sobbed thanks bro you were always his favourite uncle" Seth said.

Finn went up to his son you wanted uncle Dean ?" Steve nodded " yes daddy please I don't hate it just uncle Dean gets me" he said.

Finn kissed his forehead " it's okay baby you're talking that's all that matters" .

Tee..." A little voice said.

What was that buddy ?" Seth asked.

Tee..." Nick pointed at Steve 

Ohh! My god he spoke his first word" Finn said excited.

Steve came and kissed his brother's cheek.

It was all smiles in the Rollins balor family .


	84. Chapter 84

Steve has been going to therapy for two months now and he's doing well and he's parents want him to continue seeing the therapist till he's atleast in college but this past few weeks he's been very clingy to both parents since Seth has been working from home , he follows them every where and wants to sleep in their bedroom he wants to be with his parents all the time at first Finn didn't mind but now it's getting worse he read some books and the one child psychologist says it's normal behaviour amongst children who have been through trauma.

" Steve hon why don't you go watch tv " Finn suggested.

No! I want to be with you help cook" he said.

Okay then why don't you whisk the eggs in that bowl" Finn said handing him the said bowl.

Cool" said Steve with excitement.

Seth came downstairs " well nick is sleeping so I'm gonna watch the game " he said sitting on the couch.

Is uncle Roman playing?" Steve asked.

Yes he is since he survived the draft" Seth said switching on the tv.

Cool daddy can I go watch the game?" Steve Asked.

But... But you're..." Steve gave him the puppy dog eyes and Finn sighed, " okay go watch the game" he said.

Steve said next to his dad and hugged him close " I love you dad" Steve said.

Finn smiled from the kitchen their son is back.

Seth smiled " I love you too buddy forever and always" he said making Steve move in closer.

They were in their bedroom when they heard the door open Finn smiled Steve you had a nightmare?" Finn asked.

Mmm! He nodded.

Come and sleep between dad and I " Finn said in his sleepy voice.

Steve climed in between his dads" I want to sleep on dad's chest" he mumbled.

Finn smiled it faded when he heard a cry from the baby monitor he kissed Steve's forehead and left to check on nick who was already standing on his crib" somebody is getting big for their crib" he said nick smiled dada" he cooed " yes it's dada baby it's dada " nick cooed again putting his hands up" you want to sleep on dad's chest too?" He asked. Dada! Dada! Nick cooed and Finn took him to their bedroom he arrived and found Steve sleeping peacefully on his father's chest he put nick next to him and it looked like all Steve wanted to do was play Finn looked at the time on his phone" Nicky it's two in the morning " he said " dada! Nick cooed Seth opened his eyes and smiled looking at his family, he truly is a blessed man, he thought.


	85. Chapter 85

Thank you to everyone who read this fic I really appreciate it .

There is going to be part two I just don't know when because right now I have other fics I want to finish before I start on the part two... 

Steve has been such a great kid to work with he's such a great fic child and Nick two. Thank you for all your support guys I really appreciate it and just so U know I read your fics two and leave a kudo ....

I enjoyed writing this so I hope you enjoyed reading it thank you and love you.


End file.
